


An Unexpected Friendship

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Heartache, Mentioned Kíli/Tauriel, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 57,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two completely different races joined together by one person. A young red headed Elf and a dark brown haired Valier. They both are haunted by the same day, but together, will find peace.<br/>At least they hope so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank a friend on Google+  
> Her name is Tauriel Lover (now Tauriel, Daughter of the forest), any who is on the social media site, follow her, she is a great person.  
> She is the one that inspired me to make this fic, so thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider that this was an rp before translating it to a fic. Also, a good note to add now, the woman who first shows up that is not Tauriel had black blood and her skin is a greyish white tint. So, anything that is pink or red on our skins is grey or black on hers.

Mirkwood was looming coldly as always. It seemed nothing was bright and shining after the death of the Mountain King and his nephews.

Sitting alone before the gate was a young woman, or what it seemed. She was smoking on a pipe with smoke bellowing out of her mouth with every intake.

Tauriel approached the woman, bow in hand with an arrow being fit on the string.

"I do not think we have met," Tauriel said coldly, eyeing the woman, who herself had twin blades sheathed on her back.

"I have never seen you," the woman said coldly.

"I live here, or at least I used to," Tauriel said.

"What happened?" the woman asked, making a cloud of smoke come out with every word.

"That is a personal matter. What I am wondering is what you are doing here?" Tauriel said, her gaze hardening.

"Sitting," the woman said smugly with smoke coming out of her mouth and nose.

Tauriel let a tear run down her cheek and the woman stopped smoking, eyeing the Elf with midnight blue eyes.

"What is wrong?" the woman asked.

"That is none of your business! Now, if you will excuse me, I have an urgent message to send to Thranduil," Tauriel said, marching off and walking past the woman.

"You know, I know what it is like to lose someone," the woman said. Tauriel turned around with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How do you know?" Tauriel whispered, finding the ability to speak that much worse, memories flooding in.

"I lost a past lover as well. He was a great dwarf. No one knows anything about me because of my past. I am sorry that you had to lose Kíli," the woman said.

"Then you know I am the reason he is dead," Tauriel said, staring at the woman with wonder.

"It is not your fault that any died that day. I watched everyone that day. You cannot blame yourself for his death," the woman said, "Even though I blame myself as well."

"But it is my fault, if I did not let Bolg get the better of me then he would not be dead today," Tauriel said, giving a dark glare, "I should have died instead."

"Orcs from those mountains are fighters. We were all overwhelmed that day," the woman said.

"But Kíli and I were together. Why must all the ones I love be taken by orcs?" Tauriel asked.

"Because we have always been enemies from the days of this world's birth," the woman said.

Tauriel clenched her fist. "I will have my revenge."

"We all will, but Bolg and Azog were slain in the battle along with the Dwarves," the woman said.

"But the orcs that killed my parents are still alive," Tauriel announced.

"How about we find them and kill them?" The woman suggested, throwing the ashes of her pipe on the ground.

Tauriel nodded to the woman. "But first I must give Thranduil his message."

The woman stood up, towering to the height of Tauriel's midsection. She was adjusting her black jacket on her shoulders and awkwardly fixing her black trousers.

Tauriel made her way to Thranduil's throne room, met by glares until she read off that his was invited to a party. She ran off before he could say anymore, meeting with the lady outside, who was smoking with fresh pipeweed.

"Well?" The lady asked, sending smoke out of her mouth.

"I do not know where to start," Tauriel said, looking at the lady.

"When did your parents die?" The woman asked, looking at the Elf with a height gap, smoking bellowing out of her mouth.

Tauriel's face darkened. "Here. They were slain defending the kingdom."

The lady sighs. "Then we should start looking."

"Where? They attacked when I was still very young," Tauriel said, "They will be long gone."

"Then we find a pack of orcs and slaughter them, sending a message to the others." The lady suggested.

"Let us go, I am more than ready to get out of this horrid place," Tauriel says, quickening her pace.

The woman followed after her with smoke in her mouth coming out as she went.

Before they knew it, Mirkwood opened up before them with the first of fresh air blowing in their faces.

The woman sighed, smoking bellowing out of her mouth. "Now where? The Misty Mountains are crawling with orcs."

"Everywhere is crawling with orcs," Tauriel said, sighing.

"Except for a few places," She adds a smirk before continuing, "Anyways, we should find a place to camp once night rolls around. You might find me lazy, but I rather have somewhere to sleep before it gets too dark, unless you do not sleep," the lady said, looking up at the Elf.

"I do not sleep, . . . but we can still find a place to camp," Tauriel said.

"We can keep going. I cannot sleep much ever since . . . ," the lady trailed off, sighing and hiding in her black oversized cloak, "I really do not want to talk about that day. It is not a day many remember."

"Are you sure? Because I am fine with it if you would like to stop for the night. I have waited for over six hundred years to get my revenge, one night will not bother much," Tauriel said, looking down at the woman.

"I have not slept since the end of the First Age. My dreams haunt me with the mistake I made that day. It is better if we keep going. I am not a simple race to die. I am a race that has been here since the beginning and will die in the end," the woman said.

Tauriel smiles. "I have not slept much since Kíli died. I would wake up screaming for him and reliving what happened."

"Thorin, Fíli and Kíli's uncle, fell in love with me when he was still young and in Erebor before the dragon. I now have someone else that loves and admires me," the woman said.

Tauriel smiled. "Thranduil did not like him that much."

The woman managed to smile back. "I remember that . . . I probably sound very old saying this, but I am over three times older than he is."

Tauriel looked at the woman. "Really? You do not look it."

"You are right, I do not look it, but I am still very old," the woman said, puffing out smoke. Tauriel could not help but smile.

"Where do you want to go? I am just a wanderer, just hope my . . . um . . . husband is not too upset that I am traveling without him," the woman said.

"Your what?!?!" Tauriel bellowed, frightening the woman a bit as her face flushed of all color, continuing to smoke as if nothing happened.

"I did say I found someone."

"No, you did not."

"Well, I have a husband," She continued walking, puffing smoke.

Tauriel walked after her. "Who?"

"You would not know him," the woman was blushing a bit after saying that.

"What is his name?"

"Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

Tauriel stares at the woman. "Do not know him?! He is the one that let the Dwarves escape."

"I know he is," the woman said, blushing blacker.

"He is a clever little one," Tauriel said, looking at the woman.

The woman blushed ever brighter, but hid it this time. "I know he is, that is why I chose him." Tauriel smiled at her.

The woman ended up maintaining her composure long enough to look back up at Tauriel. "Maybe that is why I smoke."

Tauriel laughed. "I never started smoking and I am not going to.”

"I did not want to either, I should probably stop though," the woman said.

Tauriel was still laughing. "I heard it is hard to stop."

"I will stop tomorrow," the woman said, cleaning out her pipe.

"I will hold you to it," Tauriel taunted.

The woman laughed and continues walking. "For now I will get used to not using it."

Tauriel laughed as well and followed after the woman. "Where should we go?"

"I was thinking heading west, we need to see how the Misty Mountains are faring with orcs increasing their numbers once again," the woman said. Tauriel nodded. "We can take a break if you want.”

"No, I am good," Tauriel said.

"Hungry?"

"Nope."

"All right, tell me if you are tired."

Tauriel looked at the woman and smiled. "I am an Elf."

"And I am a Valier from Valinor," the woman adds a smirk before continuing. "I saw your race when they were still young."

"Then you know that we do not need rest or food," Tauriel said.

"I do not either, but it helps."

Tauriel laughed. "I do have to agree with that."

The woman looked up at Tauriel, still a bit awkward about the height difference between the two of them. Tauriel noticed this and looked down at the woman, who started rubbing the back on her neck.

"Is it all right that I change form? I do not want this to seem strange. Many mistake me for a dwarf and if I look like an Elf it will not seem to be too strange," the woman explained.

"Go ahead," Tauriel said, not expecting what happened next.


	2. Looking Back at the Past

The woman grew to the height of Tauriel in mere seconds, everything about her remained the same. Same shoulder length hair, braided and wavy. Tauriel was a bit startled by memorized by the sight.

"Wow . . . _that_ was fun to see," Tauriel muttered.

"I can go taller than this, but I rather not seen like a giant to you. Being this height is good enough," the woman said, rebraiding a length of hair to its normal shape. Tauriel smiled and kept walking as the woman followed.

"You know, I found you and Kíli adorable," the woman said, grinning.

Tauriel laughed. "Thank you. Thranduil did not approve of us though "

"I know, but I would have loved to see you two together," the woman said.

"Come to think about it neither did Legolas," Tauriel said, saying it more to herself than the woman.

"He is sensitive. He will find someone eventually," the woman said, regretting her words.

"But what if I was the one for him? What if he is the one for me? What if I was too blind to see that?" Tauriel asked, pleaded eyes drawn towards the woman if she was the one to give that answer.

"I followed the Company of Thorin II Oakenshield from the absolute beginning, Legolas is not for you. Kíli had a light in his eyes that was only kindled by you," the woman said.

Tauriel smiled. "Thank you."

The woman smiled back, but kept walking, trying not to be sad about Thorin. "You are welcome," she muttered. Tauriel walks silently beside her.

The woman grabbed her hand in comfort. Tauriel looked at her with worried.

"What is it?" Tauriel asked.

"I just wanted to hold your hand," the woman said, tears welling in her eyes.

Tauriel smiled, but it fades at the unhappiness in the woman's eyes. "Are you okay?"

The woman could not take anymore more and hugged Tauriel, crying.

Tauriel hugs back and looks down at the lady. "What is it?"

"I miss him," the woman admitted, ashamed of breaking down like that.

"I do too, I miss Kíli," Tauriel admitted as well.

"But I have a husband that loves me and I am happy with him," the woman said, burying her head into Tauriel's neck.

"Maybe we should not do this now. There is a place I have been meaning to go to. Will you come with me?" Tauriel said, looking down at the woman.

"I will," The woman said, smiling. Tauriel took a deep breath and started walking towards the Lonely Mountain.

The woman followed after Tauriel. "Do you want to get some flowers? That is what I do when I go visit."

"Sure." Tauriel said, picking wildflowers. The woman picked up some flowers, sticking them into her coat. "Are you ready?"

"I am, I want to see Thorin again," the woman said.

Tauriel took a deep breath and walked up to the gates of Erebor. The Elf looked at the woman with a ping of worry. "Will they let me in being an Elf?"

"You were the love of Kíli. I think you are more than welcome.  If they do not, I will say I am the wife of their burglar," the woman said.

Tauriel smiled. "That might work." She rings the bell before the Gate, who opens seconds later, revealing a sheepish looking dwarf.

Tauriel smiled once again. "May I come in?"

"You both are allowed in," Ori said, bowing. They both bow back.

"Thank you," Tauriel said to Ori, before turning to the woman. "Do you know where they were . . . you know."

"Follow me, I know all of Erebor," the woman said, going inside the mountain. Tauriel followed after her.

"Some of the tunnels might be tricky, so keep close," the woman said. Tauriel looked around in wonder. "Beautiful, is it not?"

"Yes," Tauriel responded, looking back at the woman to see she did not once look back at her.

"I remember roaming these halls years ago, when it was still shining and beautiful with lamps everywhere. Now it is cold and quiet. Soon the mountain will fill up with dwarrows again," the woman explained, her hands starting to glow with the rest of her body.

Tauriel looked around the mountain, wondering how it used to be. "I hope one day the mountain is full again." The woman said, grabbing Tauriel and jumping over a chasm to the other side with the Elf smiling as the woman put her to the ground again, moving forwards and Tauriel was quickly after her.

"The tombs are the lowest part of the Mountain," the woman said, looking at Tauriel.

"I doubt Kíli would want to stay down there," Tauriel said.

"I do not think any would want to, but I assure you they are with their fathers," the woman said.

Tauriel smiled. "I guess he is."

"You know the Valar that made the Dwarves, Aulë. Well I am his sister in law," the woman said, smiling proudly.

"Really?!" Tauriel exclaimed.

"Yes, my sister, Yavanna, is his wife," the woman said.

"Wow," Tauriel muttered.

"They probably think I am the weirdest creature to have married a hobbit," the woman said.

"No, hobbits are amazing," Tauriel said.

"I know they are amazing. That is why I have one in my life," The woman said, a tad bit blushing at the thought of her husband.

"I bet you are," Tauriel said. The woman smiled and continues down yet another staircase with Tauriel following behind.

"Almost there." The woman said, pulling out the flowers. Tauriel did the same.

They both reach the tomb lit by torches, the fire flickering on Thorin, Fíli and Kíli. Tauriel took a deep breath and walks over to Kíli, the tears start to fall as she remembered how he died to save her.

The woman sat away, letting Tauriel have her moment with Kíli, but eyeing Thorin with a sadness in her heart that she would not move from her spot. Tauriel put the flowers she brought on Kíli as she wept. The woman ended up going over to Thorin and taking his hand, kissing his knuckles before laying a flower on his chest.

Tauriel noticed the stone in Kíli's hand and wept even more.

The woman left Thorin's side, kissing him on the forehead to truly say this was the end and to say farewell. She went back over to Tauriel, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She was staring at the stone, her eyes red with tears. The woman embraced her into a hug, allowing the Elf to cry and she hugged back.

"I will always be here for you to cry," the woman said.

"Thank you, and I will be here for you," Tauriel promised.

"I should really see how Bilbo is doing, but right now I will stay here with you," the woman said.

"We can go."

"We will soon," She glanced down at the stone in Kíli's hand. "It is a beautiful stone."

Tauriel smiled. "Thank you. He gave it to me."

"I know he did. It is a special gift for dwarves. Only a gift to give you a lover," the woman said.

Tauriel broke down in tears. "I could have saved him! Why could I not?!"

The woman once again hugged her. "I followed you that day, kept track of you. I know how badly you were hurt. You were shocked and could do nothing. I was about to kill Bolg, but I did not make it in time to save them," the woman said sadly.

"I should have been more careful," Tauriel said.

"You are careful enough," the woman countered.

"But I am not! If I had been more careful, Bolg would not have taken me by surprise," Tauriel said.

"He would have taken me by surprise as well."

Tauriel sighs and looks back at Kíli.

"I miss the three of them equally," the woman said, remembering that she had flowers for the other two. She ran to Fíli, giving him a flower after kissing his forehead. The woman went to Kíli and did the same thing.

"I never knew the rest."

"Who? The other dwarves?"

"Yes."

"Kíli's other brother was Fíli. Thorin was both their uncle and King Under the Mountain. Balin was the elder of the company and always helped Thorin and the others along the way. Dwalin was the younger brother of Balin and the bodyguard of Thorin. Dori, Nori and Ori are brothers. Dori was the mother hen, Nori was the stealing type and Ori was the baby, being the youngest. Last but not least, was Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. Bifur had an accident in battle and has an orc ax embedded in his skull. Bofur was a toy maker with Bifur. Bombur was the cook," the woman explained.

"Sounds like a fun bunch," Tauriel said.

"They were."

Tauriel looked at the woman. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am, already said farewell at the funeral."

Tauriel looked back at Kíli and planted a kiss on his lips like she had done after he had died. She looks at him one last time before turning away. The woman lets Tauriel go first, she was humming a song under her breath.

They went out of the Mountain, Tauriel let tears continue to fall down her face into the sun hit them again, saying they had left the mountain.


	3. Stories of Past

"Bilbo and I left the Shire shortly after getting married. Most were in an uproar about my entire being. We settled in Rivendell because we knew it would be a good place to raise our children and be away from criticism," the woman explained after a while of walking.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, the hobbits were growing annoying. Saying we were a disgrace to the Baggins name."

"They clearly do not know who their talking to," Tauriel stated.

"Tell me about it. But I can you for sure, the next time I come into those lands, they _will_ regret it,” the woman said.

“Well, in that case we will be heading towards Rivendell? Correct?” Tauriel asked, clarifying the scenario.

“Yes,” the woman said, looking at her pipe, debating the options.

Tauriel tried not to laugh. “Good, for I have not seen Arwen in a long time.”

The woman blushes a bit. “She is a pretty one.”

“Yes she is, but so are you,” Tauriel said.

The woman blushed brighter. “So are you . . . and thank you.”

“Thank you,” Tauriel smiled.

They start walking in the direction of Rivendell. As Tauriel followed, she looked around, seeing new places she had never seen before and had stayed away for fear of pain returning to her, not to mention guilt.

The woman returns back to her normal height and occasionally looks up at Tauriel to make sure she was doing well. Tauriel looked down at her.

“That is the first time I have been in the mountain,” she said.

“How did you like it?” the woman asked.

“I do not know, I never like being underground too much,” Tauriel said.

“I can understand that.” The woman said, trying not to snort.

Tauriel continued to look around, but then stopped. “Is that Laketown?” she muttered.

Before them was a burned city on the lake, barely anything but horrid stench and wooden platforms. At least that is what she originally thought, but instead was a beautiful city away from the carnage. Men bustled around, trading between the new town and Dale, not to mention the Mountain itself.

“Yes,” the woman muttered under her breath.

“It changed a lot,” Tauriel said.

“They rebuilt the town away from the lake once they got the payment from Dáin, after Thorin died,” the woman said.

Tauriel’s eyes filled with tears at she looked at the place Kíli had given her the stone. The woman’s eyes remained at the town on the lake, remembering that day everything turned bad for all of them.

“It was a horrible night,” Tauriel muttered.

“I remember it well.”

“I do as well. I had to heal Kíli’s wound just for him to get injured again, but with dragon fire.”

“That was Kíli and his brother for you. They would have risked their lives desperately for the ones they loved to save them,” the woman said.

Tauriel tried to keep the tears falling from her face. “Let us go.”

The woman keeps walking. “Just to let you know I will risk my life to save yours any day, even if I cannot die.”

Tauriel smiles. “I will too, even though I can die.”

The woman smiles and keeps moving. “I will be happy to see my husband again.”

“I am sure you will.”

“I hope you have someone to love.”

“There is only one person left, and he left me a long time ago,” Tauriel sighed.

“I know you will see him again, and be happy with him.”

“You know of whom I speak.”

“Yes.”

Tauriel looked a bit confused. “How?”

“I can tell, I just know that deep down you had something, . . . however small it seemed for most,” the woman said faintly.

“I will never see him again. I pushed him aside,” Tauriel muttered, a tear falling down her cheek. The woman nodded, taking her hand into Tauriel's, seeming to make the scenario like the woman was a small child.

“I am sorry,” Tauriel said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Do not be, it is my fault for making you remember the pain. Back there, seeing Thorin once again. That was hard for me too,” the woman admitted.

“I am a horrible person,” Tauriel said.

“No, you are not. You are a very great person with a loving heart,” the woman said.

“But I knew of Legolas’ feelings, yet I acted like it was nothing,” Tauriel said.

“Because they are nothing. They will never be anything to you anymore. You loved someone and he is dead now. I will be your friend, so that we may journey together and put the one that I love that is still alive at peace, not to mention everyone else that cares about you and me,” the woman said, trying to cheer her up.

“But I still care about him,” Tauriel countered, “And sometimes I even wish . . . somehow we can get back together again,” She barely whispered, wrapped in pain.

“Then he can be your friend. I might have had a lover in my past, but the heartbreak still lingers and will continue to for the rest of my life.”

“I feel as if I would be, I do not know,” Tauriel muttered.

The woman ran forward and stopped in Tauriel’s path. “Listen to me! I know how you feel. There will always be heartbreak. Sometimes I wonder if Bilbo or anyone else will forgive me for what I did with Thorin, but I tell you this now, one day you will be happy again. Dark days are coming. I know that, this is why I am trying to protect you from running off into the blue, searching for the one you love. Right now, everything and everyone is in dangerous, but I am willing to make that risk in order to protect you.”

“But that is what I am afraid of. Who will I look to for help when darkness comes. I know you will be here, but you have Bilbo,” Tauriel said.

“I protect Bilbo and I protect Arda until the brittle, horrible end.” The woman stated proudly.

“How will you watch us both? I will not always be with you.” Tauriel noted.

The woman pulls off a smirk. “I have my ways, but for now I rather you not know how I do it.”

“Okay,” Tauriel said.

The woman continues walking, deciding not to smoke for once, knowing that she now should not. Tauriel remained behind the woman, thinking about Legolas.

“You know, long ago Thorin and I attempted to have children. It failed because I was invisible and I could not bear because of the curse my . . . enemy put upon me . . . ,” the woman turned silent, looking at Tauriel, who was staring right back, making the woman continue. “Unfortunately I have a burden to deal with.”

“What?” Tauriel asked surprised.

“It is not you, and it will not happen . . . now,” she walked away, keeping her face away from Tauriel’s. “I just do not want you to worry about me.”

“I have told you my problems, what is it?” Tauriel asked, catching up to her.

“I already said it. I may or may not have a tiny chance that the children I bred with Thorin might still . . . be inside me,” the woman said stumbling.

Tauriel stopped. “I do not know what to say.”

“You do not have to say anything. There has been no sign of that happening anytime soon . . . it will not happen . . . I know it,” the woman said, wishing what she was saying was not the truth.

“Are you happy or sad?” Tauriel asked, seeing the hurt in the woman’s eyes.

“A little bit of both. Sad because I know I will never have a family, but happy because I will never have to worry about the burden. But I still carry something no one else will ever have.”

Tauriel smiles. “I understand.”

The woman looks up at the sky, smiling while Tauriel keeps walking behind her.

“Sometimes I wish I could bear,” The woman eventually said, having no idea if she was lying to herself or not.

“I do not blame you,” Tauriel replied.

“Maybe it is my imagination that I still believe I can . . . ,” The woman trailed off once again.

“But maybe you can.”

“That was what I have been thinking about for a while. If I try to have a child, it might work this time,” She could not help but say it excitedly, like a young fauntling on their birthday with Tauriel nodding.

“At least that is what I think. I am not going to try now if I am going to help you avenge your parent’s death. Is it not that why we joined up in the first place?” the woman asked, smiling up at Tauriel.

Tauriel was smiling down at her. “Yes it is.”

“Then we stop in Rivendell for a bit to check on Bilbo, then we continue the hunt.”

“Yes.”

“Who knows, maybe we might find them and you may kill them.”

“I hope.”

“I hope too.” The woman replies, starting to walk faster with Tauriel right behind.


	4. Traveling West

“It will be a few days before we get to Rivendell. It is practically half way around Arda from where we are. We can return to Mirkwood for a short time, but I rather you not get into trouble,” the woman said, regretting her choice of words.

“No, I will not go back there again!” Tauriel practically scowled.

“Lucky for you, I know a way around the forest and _his_ kingdom.”

“That is good, but there is a path through Mirkwood they do not use much. One that would save us a long journey going around.”

The woman could not help but laugh. “And you think I did not mean that?! I will have you know the company went down that road and got hopelessly lost. Lucky for you, I know how to keep on the path and light our way.”

Tauriel laughed. “I know the path too. I would often follow it to escape Mirkwood growing up.”

The woman laughed as well. “It was quite fun when I was considered ‘young’ to end up lost in Lórien, the forest in Valinor. Yavanna would end up finding me and taking me back to the others.”

Tauriel laughed again. “Aw, that is sweet.”

The woman smiled, her cheeks turning greyish black. “It was embarrassing to have them treat me like a child. I think it was and always will be that way was because I am the only one that can conceive.”

Tauriel smiled. “That is funny.”

The woman smiles, trying to find something useful to do with her hands besides starting to smoke again while Tauriel tries hard not to laugh. The lady noticed Tauriel smiling abnormally bigger. She bit her lip, resisting the urge to burst out laughing, most likely to start them both.

“So are we going to follow the path or what?” Tauriel asked.

“We are. As much as I want to avoid the forest entirely, it is simply too big to go around.” Tauriel nods in agreement.

They both continue walking, the woman keeping her hands in her pockets. Tauriel noticed this. “Why are you doing that?”

“An old habit, I guess,” the woman dryly. Tauriel expected more from it, but nodded. She could tell Tauriel was staring at her before giving up the fight and pulling out an object, keeping it hidden in her palms as they walked, until she showed it to Tauriel, revealing a tiny silver band in her palm. “This is my ring. I keep it safe, but I do not wear it. I cannot bring myself to.”

“Why not?” Tauriel asked curiously.

“Because it reminds me of how stupid I was. This ring is what caused my invisibility for all those years. It is the reason I cannot bear. If I do not wear it, I never have to see that pain I was dealt ever again. This is a burden to carry, but this is the ring the creator of this world gave me. l cannot destroy it, because deep down, I will only feel that much more empty,” the woman explained.

Tauriel looked at her then at the ring. She put the ring back in her pocket once more. “That was also the ring that helped me find the one I now call my husband. I used it to follow them on their journey, even if in the end it never did anything to change the fact I was invisible. To me, this ring brings back both good and bad memories, ones I cherish and others I regret deeply. Loving Thorin was one of my deep regrets. Finding Bilbo was one I cherished. . . .”

Tauriel smiled and looked at her, who was looking ahead at the entrance of the forest. “This is it, will you follow me?” the woman muttered.

Tauriel took a deep breath and look around knowing this could be the last time to see the field. A tear slides down her cheek as she thought about what would happen if they were found in Mirkwood. She take a shaky breath then answer “I will.”

The woman enters into the forest, changing forms to a walking tree, her body made of wood and bark, legs and fingers turning into sharp needles and light radiating off her hands as Tauriel walked beside her.

Her voice is lower and seeming to carry in the wind like leaves. “The air, it is all so . . . harsh. As if the ground cannot grow anymore. It is sad to see this in a forest, it once was so lush and beautiful, now it is short of anything good.”

“I know,” Tauriel said sadly. The woman gave her a warming hand and she smiled. “This place used to be beautiful.”

“I remember those days as well. I remember the days when the mountains were still young and beautiful. When the world was beautiful. All that seems to be left now is . . . death,” the woman said.

“Yes,” Tauriel sighed.

“But I hope to bring this world new life,” the woman said, pressing a hand to her midsection.

“That would be amazing,” Tauriel pointed out.

“It will be.”

Tauriel smiled, looking around. The woman’s hands were still on the area of where her stomach was, not realizing they were still there.

Tauriel was walking beside her. “So what is your real form?”

“This one,” the woman said, becoming taller than Tauriel was and a line carving itself into her chest. Her ears were covered by her hair, but could be seen to be pointed like an elves.

“Wow,” Tauriel muttered.

“But I am too tall and cannot exactly kiss my much shorter husband this way, so I remain my shorter size and form,” the woman said. Tauriel laughed and the woman returned to the size of a dwarf, earning her a smile from the elf. “It must be strange for you.”

“What?”

“To have someone that changes form.”

“Not really.”

“Really?” the woman looked up at the elf.

Tauriel smiles down at her. “Yes.”

The vala kept walking, fidgeting with her hands, in attempt to have some comfort to her worries seeming to build up inside of her. Tauriel unsheathed her daggers, handing one to the vala to play around with, which she did.

“I would love to train for a bit,” The vala announced.

Tauriel smiles. “I love daggers.”

The vala gave back the dagger and pulled out two swords from sheaths strapped to her back. The blades tinted with black, giving it an almost orc type feel gazing upon them. “In my right is Shadowfang and in my left is Dragonclaw. These are my twin blades.”

Tauriel looked at them. “They are very nice.”

“Thank you,” the vala said, holding onto them tightly with Tauriel behind, holding her daggers. “I look forward to resting in Rivendell for a while.”

“That sounds amazing,” Tauriel said, already thinking about it.

“You will be able to as well,” the vala said.

“I do not think I will relax until I get my revenge.”

“I understand that,” Tauriel smiled at her again, “I will still be with you until you get your revenge.”

“Thank you,” Tauriel said.

“You are welcome,” the vala smiled and the elf smiled back. They both looked up, seeing light streaming through the trees. “It seems evil retracts itself when I am or my kin is near it.”

“That is strange.”

“I see it as hope.”

“I guess it could be seen that way.” They both smiled at one another.

“Let us get out of this Mordor of a forest, no offense,” the vala said.

“No offense taken,” Tauriel said smiling.

The woman starts running fast and Tauriel caught up, but they grab hands and sprints out of the forest in little time, both being held with one another before letting go, giving time for the smallest member to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter will have the woman's name, if you haven't guessed it already from the tags


	5. Beorn's House

“That was fast,” Tauriel muttered.

“I can run fast and do many amazing things,” the vala said, being on the ground and panting heavily.

“You okay?”

“Just give me a minute,” she replied, closing her eyes and taking shaky breaths until it became normal once again. Tauriel sat down on the ground next to her. “It is good to take a break,” She said smiling.

“Yes it is,” Tauriel said, smiling back. The vala soon found herself falling asleep and Tauriel laying down in the grass. They were both seeming to have worry falling off both their faces.

“What is it?” Tauriel asked.

“Huh?” the vala asked, yawning. “I was just taking a nap.”

“Oh, I am sorry,” Tauriel said.

“Do not be,” she yawns again. “I just wanted some . . . ,” With that, she fell asleep again. Tauriel smiled, looking up at the sky.

Later that day, the woman woke up to make sure Tauriel was still there, fast asleep with dried up tears on her face. The vala pulled her into a hug, only to wake up the elf. The lady quickly fixed her error by pulling away and rolling over, facing away from the elf. “I am sorry,” the lady apologized

Tauriel quickly wiped the tears from her face. “I already saw the tears, Tauriel.”

“I-I am sorry,” Tauriel said, looking down.

“Did I ever give you my name?” the woman asked, turning back to face Tauriel.

“No.”

“I am Elien, at your service,” she said, rising from her spot and bowing to the elf, who was a little confused. “I am used to bowing,” Elien said, “I do it to all.” Tauriel half smiles at that.

Elien laid back on the ground and they both looked at the sky above. “We can continue when you want to.”

“We can go now,” Tauriel pointed out.

Elien immediately stood up, followed by Tauriel.

“Ready?” Tauriel asked.

“Yes, you?” Elien asked. Tauriel nodded. They start walking away from Mirkwood.

“I know, I had a good friend of the company’s that we can find a place to rest for a while,” Elien said, “He might be a stranger of hosts, but I think he can fit two for a night.”

“Yes, I did not think of that,” Tauriel said.

“We will rest with him.” Elien said, placing her hands in her pockets.

“Not too far away from his home.”

“Correct, in fact we will make it before nightfall.”

Tauriel smiled. “I have not seen him in a long time.”

“I have not either,” Elien said. Tauriel smiled at her. “He does have a very nice place.”

“Yes, he does,” Tauriel said.

Elien continues walking. “It feels strange without a pipe in hand.” Tauriel remained behind her. “I kind of miss it.”

Tauriel laughed. “I am sure you do.”

Elien chuckled. “That is what I get for letting Bilbo give me a try of his pipe.”

Tauriel laughed again while Elien was biting at a weed she plucked from the ground, causing the elf to smile.

Elien smiles back at her, the weed hanging out from the outside of her mouth, making the smiling continue again with the elf. Soon the grass covered roof of Beorn’s House came into view and they both smiled. “Here we are.”

Tauriel sighed. “It has been too long.”

“It has been, now we can rest for a while,” Elien said, walking up to the house with Tauriel trailing behind as always.

Elien went up to the bell, jumping a few times to ring it, being too short to reach it and wanting her strength from shifting to be reserved for later.

The door opens seconds later, allowing for them to both walk in and seeing Beorn waiting for them with a smile. They both return the gesture, Tauriel adding a ‘been too long’ comment.

“It is nice to see you,” Beorn said, smiling at both of the figures.

“It is nice to see you too,” Tauriel said.

“Make yourselves comfortable,” Beorn said.

Tauriel turned to Elien. “I am going to head to bed.”

“I will too,” Elien said, heading to find a soft place in the hay and slowly falls asleep.

After seeing Elien fall asleep, Tauriel went up to the window, looking up at the stars with tears falling down her face. Elien heard her sobbing and woke up immediately, going to the window where Tauriel stood, who turned to Elien with eyes red from crying. “I am sorry if I woke you,” Tauriel said.

Elien looked up at her. “No, it is fine . . . I just had something on my mind that I cannot seem to shake away.”

“What is it?” Tauriel said.

“I worry about the future, that deep down something is going to happen to all these lands in the coming years,” Elien said.

Tauriel looked back out the window. “I fear it too.”

“But I know we of the west will bring peace again,” Elien said.

“That will be nice,” Tauriel smiled.

“It will be, that means I could go home.”

“Home?” Tauriel asked confused.

“Back in Valinor. I was not even supposed to be here, but looking back. I am more glad I came to Middle Earth,” Elien said, finding herself pressing a gentle hand to her belly for a moment before Tauriel notices, making Elien act like nothing happened.

“I am glad too.”

“I rather stay here.”

Tauriel smiles.”That is good, sometimes I think you are my only friend in these lands.”

Elien smiles back. “I do too.”

“What about Bilbo?”

Elien looked up at Tauriel. “He is my husband. Yes, he was my friend at first, but now he is the one I love.”

Tauriel smiled. “I know what you mean.”

“He is going to be thrilled one day, if he becomes a father. I hope I have the strength inside me to do so for him,” Elien said.

“I hope so too.”

“You can sleep with me tonight, if you want.”

“I think I will be fine,” Tauriel looked up at the stars again with Elien smiling at her.

“You go ahead and get some rest, I will be fine.”

“I will be here if you need someone to hug.”

“Thank you.”

Elien walks back to her spot, laying down and wrapping herself in a blanket with Tauriel still standing by the window, looking at the stars. Elien was still awake, watching Tauriel closely.

She sighed, looking down at something in her hands. Elien sat up, giving up trying to sleep and unable to in the first place. She went over to Tauriel, seeing what was in her hand, who smiled at the vala when she came over to her. “Could not sleep?” she asked.

“This happens,” Elien said, managing a smile.

Tauriel looked back at her hand. “Legolas gave this to me,” she showed Elien a necklace, who looked at it closely.

“It is pretty,” Elien muttered.

Tauriel smiled. “Thank you.”

“Do you really like him?” Elien asked.

“I . . . I do not know,” Tauriel stammered.

“You have to make that choice,” Elien said calming.

“What choice? He is gone and he will never come back,” Tauriel said.

“Then the only choice you honestly have is to keep moving, never look back.”

“How am I going to do that?”

“Find something to do, because something is over, you can never go back to the way things were. Life is not easy, but we all have a part in it. You can always stick with me,” Elien grinned at the last part, making Tauriel feel a bit better as she placed the necklace back in her pocket.


	6. Lost Connections Mended

“He could be anywhere, Tauriel. For now, be happy you are free,” Elien said.

“You are right,” Tauriel said.

Elien smiled, reaching into her pocket for her pipe, out of habit and ended up taking off her black cloak and jacket, revealing a black tunic underneath. Tauriel watched her, looking tiny under her black colored clothing and bigger in size than her tiny frame, but Elien was still considered healthy, even being a bit underweight. “I have a lot of clothing,” Elien said, embarrassed and looking at the discarded pieces of clothing in front of her.

Tauriel smiled. “This is all I got.”

“You have no coat? Well, we are going to be traveling in other seasons aside from summer, so be ready to change into something relatively warmer than what you are,” Elien said.

“I will never go back to Mirkwood to gather my belongs,” Tauriel sighed.

“Who said anything about going back?” Elien said grinning, pulling out a bag of Tauriel’s belongs. “I took the pleasure of gathering as much as I could from your room while you were talking to Thranduil,” She went over to Tauriel, being stunned by the actions and accepting her gear.

Tauriel smiled and took the gear. “Thank you. I will be happy to have something other than my guard dress to wear.”

“I must say that the dress you wear for scouting was very pretty,” Elien admitted.

Tauriel smiled at her. “Thank you. I will go put it on now.”

Elien nodded and laid down, curling into ball. Tauriel came back with the scouting outfit. “These feel nice.”

“You are welcome,” Elien said warmly. Tauriel smiled and laid down beside her. After a while they were both fast asleep with soft dreams.

The morning light streamed into the window. Tauriel woke up, heading to the window with Elien already awake and dressed. The elf noticed her and smiled. “Good morning.”

Elien looked up at her and smiled. “Good morning, sleep well?”

Tauriel smiled. “I did, did you?”

“Yes,” Elien said smiling.

“When do we leave?” Tauriel asked as usual.

“We can leave right now,” Elien said, her stomach growling in protest.

“Or we can eat then leave,” Tauriel said.

Elien nodded, embarrassed and deadpanned when her stomach again made protest.

“The only way to make it quiet is to get something to eat. Let us find some,” Tauriel said, crossing her arms at her stubborn companion, who pulled out an apple from her pocket and started eating noisily away at it.

Tauriel gathered all she brought with her and got ready to leave. “Let us get moving, I would like to get back to Rivendell as soon as possible, or as soon as we can,” Elien managed to bark out, not being the greatest of modes today.

“Me too,” Tauriel said, trying to lighten up the mode of her friend. Elien gives a bow towards Beorn and walks out of the home, Tauriel giving him a ‘thank you’ before she walked out.

“Ready for Rivendell?” Elien asked, turning to Tauriel once they exited the house.

“Yes.”

With that, they both stride off into the west, Elien looking up at Tauriel, who would smile at her, continuing again the smiling contest for the weeks of traveling.

“I am ready to see my husband,” Elien said that night, being quiet the majority of that day.

“I am sure you are,” Tauriel said.

“And a mother as well,” Elien mutter all too loudly.

“I hope you are too,” Tauriel said. Elien froze and kept her hands busy as always, seeming to grow nervous with every action.

“I just hope you do not get mad if it becomes the case,” Elien muttering to her. Tauriel looked a little scared. Elien looked down. “Never mind I said anything.” Tauriel again looked confused with Elien looking up at her blushing. “What?!” Elien asked shouting.

“What do you mean?” Tauriel asked.

Elien blushed and bowed her head to the ground. “If I can have a family, I will take the chance.” Tauriel looked even more confused, causing Elien to sigh. “What now?”

“Nothing,” Tauriel said. Elien continued walking, very tempted to start smoking again, reaching for her pipe as Tauriel stopped and pointed ahead. “Rivendell.”

Elien looked up. “Bilbo,” She smiled. “I am coming back.”

Tauriel smiled at her as they both walked towards Rivendell, going down to the valley. “It is always so peaceful here,” Elien muttered.

“Yes it is,” Tauriel said with Elien smiling. Tauriel smile faded at the sight of someone she never thought she would see again.

“Hello,” Legolas said bowing.

Tauriel nodded. "My lord,” she muttered, looking at the ground.

“Is there something wrong?” Legolas asked.

“No,” Tauriel said.

“Come, we have been expecting you,” Legolas said.

Tauriel looked confused. “How did you all know?”

“After much worrying around from your friend’s husband,” he then gestured to Elien before continuing. “I think we were all worried.” Elien’s face lit up when she saw Bilbo walking towards them.

“Worried?” Tauriel asked.

“He,” Legolas gestured to Bilbo. “Was worried his wife was dead.” Elien frowned at that.

Bilbo ran up to Elien and hugged her with Elien hugging him back, kissing him on the cheek. “I missed you,” Elien said.

“I missed you too,” Bilbo said. Elien continued to kiss him and Bilbo returning them.

“Follow me,” Legolas said. The others obey, following after him with ease, going deeper into the elven city.

“It is very pretty,” Elien said.

“Yes it is,” Tauriel said, smiling at her, who was holding Bilbo’s hand, who was smiling at her as well and Elien smiled back at both of them.

Tauriel looked up at Legolas before looking at the ground, his hand slipping into hers. The look of startlement woke up in Tauriel’s face and Legolas let go of her hand. Tauriel realized what she just did, deciding to move her hand closer to his, barely touching until he holds it again, a smile plastered on his face.

“I have missed you,” Tauriel admitted.

“I missed you too. Sorry I ran off a few years ago. Being with my father did not help me very much as it used to,” Legolas said.

“I understand,” Tauriel said with Legolas and Elien smiling at her. Tauriel saw Arwen looking at them and she found her feet running towards Arwen.

“Tauriel!” Arwen yelled, seeing her.

“How have you been?” Tauriel asked, reaching her and pulling her into a hug with Arwen returning it.

“Wonderful,” she said happily.

Tauriel pulled back. “That is great.”

Arwen smiled at her and Tauriel smiles back. The elf lord’s daughter noticed Elien and hugged her with Tauriel stepping back.

“It is good to see you,” Elien said.

“It is good to see you too and it is good to see my good friends,” Arwen said, gesturing towards Elien and Tauriel.

Tauriel smiled back. “It is good to see you too.”

“My father has planned a feast, would you like to join us?”

“We would love to,” Tauriel smiled.

“I will find you some rooms. Elien will stay with Bilbo, as I am guessing,” Arwen said, glancing at Elien, who nodded.

“I will be, thank you,” Elien said. Arwen nodded and walked into the dining hall, filled with Elves singing, laughing, and eating with the firelight coming from hearths, giving the room the same glow as the setting sun.


	7. Attempts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than what I wanted, but hope you still enjoy it!

Tauriel walked up to Arwen. “It is okay if I go to my room to clean up?”

“You may.”

Tauriel walked out, going to her room. She shut it behind her and took long steady breaths, thoughts racing through her mind. A soft knock came to her door and she opened it, only to find a young hobbit that looked to her to be ten years old with a mop of curly dark brown hair covering his head.

Tauriel goes down to his height. “Hello, what is your name?”

“Frodo. Frodo Baggins,” the boy said.

“Hello Frodo, I am Tauriel,” she said smiling.

“Hullo Tauriel,” Frodo said.

“What is a little fellow like you doing here?” Tauriel asked smiling.

“I heard there was a new Elf joining Rivendell and I wanted to see them,” Frodo said.

“Well, I guess that is me. I am afraid I am not much to see,” Tauriel said.

“You are amazing though. You came all the way from Mirkwood. Uncle Bilbo told me all about.”

“Uncle? You are Bilbo’s nephew?”

“That is right,” he said smiling widely.

“You know Bilbo has been in Mirkwood before, but I am guessing he told you that already.”

“He told me all about his adventure,” Frodo said.

“I guess he told you we locked up the dwarves?”

“And he was the one to get them out.”

“Yes he was. That day I found out that all things Elves say about Dwarves was not true. You know I was the one who led the band of elves that caught them?”

“Really?” Frodo asked smiling.

“Yes. I was the Captain of the Guard back then.”

“That is even more reason to see you.”

“I am nothing now. I was banned from that place.”

“That is too bad. I am sure you can fight just as well as my aunt.”

Tauriel smiles. “Thank you.”

“Are you coming for dinner?” Frodo asked.

“Yes I was. Just getting cleaned up to go, are you?”

“I wanted to see you before going to dinner.” Tauriel smiled at him. “Would you like to come, or should I wait until you are ready?”

“Let me change real fast,” Tauriel said.

“I will wait outside.”

She shuts the door, looking through her dresses and picking a dark blue one that hits the floor. Tauriel puts it on and letting her hair down, blushing away the tangles. She debates wearing the necklace Legolas had given her, but chooses against it, deciding to wear her mother’s necklace as she walked out of her room, shutting the door behind me.

“You look really pretty,” Frodo said, “ready to go?”

“Thank you, and I am ready.”

Frodo took his tiny hand in hers and walked to the dining hall once again, which was short of quiet.

Bilbo and Elien were dancing on the tables, both clearly drunk with the Elves playing music to match the dance they were dancing. Tauriel entered in with Frodo still holding her hand.

“Tauriel! It is good to see you again!” Elien exclaimed, going to her, but realizes she was on the table and fell off it. Tauriel ran up to her to help her up, laughing in the process. “I must have drunk a little too much,” Elien slurred while chuckling.

Tauriel smiles. “I think so.”

Elien kissed Bilbo on the lips and returned them as his wife dragged him away drunkenly, stumbling as they went.

Tauriel gave Frodo a playful look with him smiling up at her, who returned the smile.

“Let us go eat,” Frodo said. Tauriel nodded as Frodo climbed into a seat that was much too big for him and piling his plate with food. She sits next to him, eating a little bit.

“You are not hungry?” Frodo said after being too carried away with eating to bother noticing.

Tauriel smiled. “Not really.”

“Why is that?”

“We Elves can go for weeks without eating,” Tauriel said. Frodo gaped at her, who smiled at him before looking around the room. She found Legolas sitting by himself in the area where Elves weren’t around, making him look even more lonely. The smile that was on her face faded quickly

“What is wrong?” Frodo asked.

Tauriel bit her lip, still eyeing Legolas sitting in the corner, all by himself. “I . . . erm . . . will be right back,” she said, standing up.

“I will be here,” Frodo, returning to eating. Tauriel smiled and walked over to Legolas.

“Hello,” Legolas said.

Tauriel smiled at him. “You do not have to stay over here by yourself.”

“I am not good with socializing,” Legolas admitted.

“Neither am I,” Tauriel told him, the sitting elf looking at her in disbelief.

“Sit,” he said. She obeyed and looked at him with a smile as he returned to eating.

“Have you been to Mirkwood lately?” Tauriel asked him.

“No.”

“It has gotten worse.”

“How so?”

“The forest has only gotten darker and your father . . . is . . . well,” Tauriel looked at him for guidance.

“Gotten worse?”

“Yes.”

“I cannot go back there. I promised myself that the day I left,” he said.

Tauriel sighed. “Is this where you have been staying?”

“I wanted to head west, and ended up here,” Legolas said.

“What did you find here?” Tauriel asked.

“A ten year old boy. Here in Rivendell.”

Tauriel smiled at him while he remained straight faced, a hint of a smile tugging on his lips. She tried hard not to laugh when she saw the look on his face. "You are smiling!” Tauriel exclaimed. He returned to his food, blushing with Tauriel watching him.

“Anything else?” Legolas asked.

“No, why?”

“Just wondering why you are staring at me so much,” Legolas said.

“I came over because I saw that you were alone. If you would like, I can go back,” Tauriel said, getting up.

“Go ahead and have fun,” Legolas said with a mouthful of food. Tauriel bites back the hurt and pain rising inside of her. She turns and leaves the hall, scrambling for her room and slamming the door shut, sinking to the floor with tears running down her cheeks.

Morning rose in the night sky with Tauriel clenching at the necklace Legolas had given her. A knock came to her door, waking her up as she wiped the tears from her eyes, going to answer the door.


	8. Unraveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is longer than I originally planned. I did not how to end it without it being . . . well choppy. Plus I didn't want to stop it midway through a conversation. Anyways I also was thinking about naming the chapters, which I will do so I know where I am in this and so forth. . . .  
> I have blabbed too much already, blame me waking up at three.

Legolas stood in his doorway, glancing at the necklace in her hand, _his_ _necklace._ “You still have it?” he asked, muttering under his breath.

Tauriel looked down, realizing _his_ necklace was in her hands. “Yes,” she muttered.

Legolas smiled at her, be at a loss for words. Tauriel was still looking down, her face tear stained. Legolas did not mind or seem to care as he kissed her on the lips, Tauriel’s eyes widening and having no idea what to do with no clue about how this ended up being the case. She ended up kissing him back after feeling like dead weight against his lips until he drew away.

Tauriel looked down, face blushing red as he looked at her. “I hate to see you upset,” he muttered. She bit her lips, dreading to look up with her red eyes, but did so anyways with him staring back. Tauriel managed a smile with him returning it weakly, fading to replace guilt. “I should not have done that. I know how much you loved the dwarf . . . I am sorry,” he said, turning away. Tauriel grabbed his arm, making his head whip towards her again, in shock.

“Legolas, it is fine. I have let Kíli go. He was a thing of the past,” she said, trying for the hurt to start firing up in her heart. She loved both of them equally with pity for the words she just spoke. Kíli was not just nothing to her, for what felt like years was the time when she really thought the love of her life was and only him.

But now she was at a crossroad with what to do. Grieving was not helping her with the pain that was bound to linger.

“Tauriel,” he muttered.

“Yes?”

“Do you still have feeling for me?”

Tauriel looked down, nervous about speaking the truth. “Yes,” she barely whispered. Legolas nods, smiling at her, but still having no idea where to go from where they stood in their relationship. Tauriel smiled back, also having no idea where to go from where they were.

“Do you want to join me for breakfast?” Legolas invited.

“Sure,” she accepted, “Let me change first.” She shut the door before he could notice that she was wearing the same clothes from the night before. She changed in her midnight blue dress and came out to find Legolas waiting for her.

“You ready?” Tauriel asked.

“I am.”

They both walk to the dining hall to find Elien sitting at a table by herself, trying to coax herself to stay awake and clearly hungover from the night before. Tauriel smiled when she saw the vala, who motioned for the two of them to come over and they obeyed, standing over her as she held a cup of tea in hand.

“Good morning,” Elien yawned, taking a sip.

“Morning,” Tauriel responded, looking at her.

“I am sorry about my condition. Got rightly drunk last night and the rest is a helpless blur, waking up with Bilbo . . . I was in his arms,” she paused, nearly spilling her tea, trying to keep herself awake. “Definitely not drinking for a very _very long_ long time,” she slurred a bit, still not in right mind to say anything sane. Tauriel could not help but laugh at the sight of her half drunk friend as Elien opened her mouth to speak again. “But I had fun nonetheless,” Elien said chuckling.

“I am sure you did,” Tauriel said smiling.

“Are you doing well this morning?”

“Yes, you?”

“I feel sick,” Elien muttered, sipping at her tea.

“I am sorry to hear that,” Tauriel said, eyeing her.

“I will get better soon. Go ahead and have fun with your man friend,” Elien smiled, motioning to Legolas, who was standing behind Tauriel and she started blushing. He sat down at another table, hiding the blush by looking down at his lap with Tauriel turning red as well.

Elien chuckled and sipped at her tea again with her face turning serious again. “If you like him, tell him already. I know if my husband ever died, I would never be able to love again, much less live my life as I have been all these years. You still have him in your life. Go ahead and let what you feel for one another to come out. You are not getting any older, Tauriel.”

Tauriel turned even brighter. “Is it not the man’s place to lead?”

“It is not my choice what you end up doing. Honestly I was the one to ask Bilbo to court me. If you love him, tell him already,” Elien trailed off from there, fidgeting with an item in her hands. She sighs and starts sipping at her tea so she does not get too sick. Tauriel looked down, biting her lip and turn to go.

“Tauriel wait!” Elien called for the elf, looking down at her hands. “I wanted to tell you something, or . . . ,” she blushed and looked down at her hands again.

“What?” Tauriel asked, looking at her again.

Elien held out a necklace made of what seemed to be diamonds with a silver chain. “Kíli gave this to Bilbo to give to you before the battle. He wanted to say he loved you and he was sorry for what happened, he would have risked his life for you. . . . I did not want to give this to you because I was afraid you would be mad at me for keeping this for so long. I hope you may forgive me.” Tauriel looked down at the necklace, tears quickly filling her eyes. “It is yours if you desire it. Otherwise you may destroy it . . . ,” Elien continued to slip her tea.

Tauriel put her hand over her, trying to keep the sobbing at bay as she ran out of the hall. Elien nearly ripped out her hair out of her head in frustration and stupidity at her choices as she ran after Tauriel, who was outside, letting the tears and sobbing out.

“I am sorry!” Elien yelled, behind Tauriel with faces of regret painted on her features. “P-please I d-did not mean . . . to do that to you,” she stammered, looking at Tauriel.

“It is fine,” Tauriel said, looking down at her, having a better and less pained look on her face, redness still around her eyes.

“I also have news . . . ,” Elien said, looking down.

“What is it?” Tauriel asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

“I am happy for you,” Elien grinned, faking a smile and having a look on her face that she was not telling Tauriel what was all on her mind or simply not wanting to say it.

“What do you really want to tell me?” Tauriel said, looking at Elien directly for an answer.

“Right . . . ,” Elien trailed off, looking around her, debating what to say as she eyes looked on Tauriel’s. “Promise me that this shall not be mentioned to the others until I am positive.”

“I promise,” Tauriel said, a little confused.

“I might have an idea of where your parents killer might be. It is just a hunch, but it is better than nothing,” Elien said.

“Really?” Tauriel arched a brow at her.

“Again, it is just a hunch! I am still not completely certain if that is true. Where I think they are is a place that has been stripped of enemies during the time the war between Dwarves and Orcs. So I do not think they could be there, but I hope that is the case . . . even though I wished never again to go back to that dreaded place,” Elien said as Tauriel listened. “Anyways, we could go there whenever you feel we can keep moving. Otherwise we can stay a little longer.” Elien looked up at her blushing with a flustered look on her face.

Tauriel bit her lip a bit at something else in mind. “. . . I-I would like to keep it, the necklace.” Elien obeyed, handing Tauriel the necklace with ease, giving her a smile as well, still nervous about something on her mind.

Tauriel ran her fingers over the necklace, muttering a ‘thank you’ as her eyes settled on Elien, seeing the nervousness on her face. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh me? Nonsense! I . . . just . . . ,” she looked at the ground. “I- . . . um. . . .”

“What is wrong?” Tauriel asked, her eyes pounding for the source of her friend’s nervousness.

“I hate to leave again. Leave Bilbo and Frodo behind . . . _they are all I have left,_ ” Elien said, muttering the last part.

“I guess Frodo is too young to go. . . .”

“I know he is . . . Bilbo and I take good care of him. _I will miss him too,_ ” Elien said, muttered the last part.

“I am sure you will, I will too,” Tauriel said.

“I am going to stay with you until the end, no matter what. You can count on that whatever happened to us or anyone else, no one and I mean _no one_ is getting left behind. Even if we both get dragged down,” Elien said, starting to feel better, but still nervous, not enough for Tauriel to notice.

“Thank you, I will not leave you either,” Tauriel said.

“Good,” Elien said, opening her mouth to speak but shuts it again, at a loss for words.

“If you want to say something, say it,” Tauriel said.

“Right now I am not sure if it is true, so for now I will stay quiet about the matter,” Elien said.

Tauriel looked at her. “Not sure what is true?”

“It is nothing,” Elien countered.

“I do not think that is true.”

“I do not want to tell yet because I do not know.”

“That is fine.”

Elien nodded, looking away from the elf, who was admiring the necklace and put it on. Elien looked back at her, the elf giving her a smile with the vala returning it, still nervous.

“I wish you would tell me what is wrong,” Tauriel said.

“I wish it was that easy,” Elien sighed.

“I am sorry.”

“I will tell you when . . . ,” Elien sighed, turning to Tauriel. “I can trust you with anything? Trust that if I tell you this that you will never tell this to anyone until I say so?”

“I will not tell anyone, I promise,” Tauriel said.

Elien looked around the area before looking at Tauriel again, making sure no was spying on them. None were and Elien finally opened her mouth to say what was on her mind. “I may or may not be having a child.”

“Really?” Tauriel said surprised.

Elien nodded. “But again, it is just a hunch.”

“I am so happy for you,” Tauriel said.

“Really?” Elien asked, surprised and blushing up at her.

“Yes!” Tauriel exclaimed and smiled brightly at her.

“I hope it is true, I have been waiting for such a long time.”

“Yes you have.”

Elien smiled. “Just do not tell anyone. Please.”

“I will not,” Tauriel promised.

“Thank you,” Elien said, finding her hands pressed to her belly. She quickly realizes it and puts her hands to her side with Tauriel smiling down at her, almost picturing her being a good mother. Elien smiled back, blushing at the look she was getting from the Elf.

“Should we go back?” Tauriel asked.

“Yes,” Elien smiled big. “Oh! I should mention the only ones that know about the secret are Bilbo and Frodo.”

Tauriel smiled at her. “That will be helpful.”

“He is very excited.”

“I am sure he is.”

“Anyways, let us get back before anyone thinks weirdly of us,” Elien said. With that they headed off to the dining hall again, hand in hand.


	9. Happy News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another really long chapter! Over two thousand words! Well I didn't know how to end it expect for how I did! Hope you enjoy!

They both open the door together, heading to their table as if nothing happened. Tauriel took a seat and Elien sat right beside her. “What is the next plan?” Elien asked.

“I am not sure,” Tauriel said.

“I am still going with you no matter, even if I have to sneak away so I can stay with you. You are not going anywhere without me.”

Tauriel smiled. “Thank you. It is probably best if we stay here till you know for sure.”

Elien frowned. “And what if it is the case?”

“I guess we can stay here for a little while,” Tauriel said, a bit unsure of herself.

Elien sighed. “I can manage just fine even if it is the case. Just have to bring supplies with us.”

“Bilbo will want to be with you.”

“I know he will. This is his first . . . and mine.”

“Why do we not just stay here?” Tauriel finally asked the question on their minds.

Elien sighed. “Fine,” Not exactly answering the question. Tauriel glanced over at Legolas before returning to looking at her lap.

“I will go talk to him,” Elien said, getting up and sitting down next to Legolas, starting a conversation. She ended up moments later and sat down next to Tauriel again.

“Well?” Tauriel asked.

“I told him about the secret and he is happy and hopes it is true,” Elien said, still nervous about the possibility. Tauriel smiled at her, hoping that she could see her friend happy. “I can find out if I am . . . you know what. After that and I am . . . we will have to stay here until I have . . . it.”

“That is fine with me,” Tauriel said.

“Are you sure? I still want to help you kill your parent’s killer.”

“Yes, I am sure. We can stay here.”

“Okay,” Elien said, sipping at her tea until her stomach growled.

Tauriel look down _I want to go see Legolas, but I do not want what happen last night to happen again_ she thought to herself.

“I should get some food. Are you hungry?” Elien asked her, getting the elf out of her daze.

“No, I am good,” Tauriel said, letting Elien go find food. While the vala was gone, Tauriel touched the necklace around her neck, the one Kíli would have given her. Elien returned with a plate of food and Tauriel smiled at her, who returned the smile, starting to eat.

“I am going to my room, if that is okay,” Tauriel said.

“That is fine,” Elien said as Tauriel stood up and smiled at her, still a mouthful of food as she was speaking. Elien saw Tauriel leaving and turned around to her. “I could come with you, if you would like.”

“No, it is fine. I just need some alone time,” Tauriel said.

“You may do that,” Elien said, smiling while eating.

Tauriel smile back then left the room. She walk down the halls to my room, shutting the door behind her. The elf laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, clutching the necklace, thinking about everything that has happened with the day going by with peace until a knock came to her door, waking her from her dreams as she looked out the window, the sun blanketing the earth with golden light.

She went to answering the door, finding Elien looking down at her, a smile on her face.

“Hello! How are you?” Tauriel greeted.

“I am doing well . . . I had a healer check on me,” Elien said, growing nervous.

“And?” Tauriel asked, getting excited inside, but not enough to show.

“I am what I said earlier. I am having a baby,” Elien said slowly.

Tauriel clasped her hand over her mouth. “You are?!?! I am so happy for you!” She exclaimed.

“Thank you,” Elien said smiling.

“How long?"

“Three weeks to a month. I must have conceived at Beorn’s.”

“So not long.”

“Correct, but you will see a difference soon,” Elien pointed out.

“What do you mean?” Tauriel asked, a bit confused.

“Well, my belly is going to get bigger soon as the baby grows bigger,”

“Oh, that is what you mean,” Tauriel said, turning red.

“No, it is fine. You do not see many women bearing children, do you?” Elien asked, suddenly realizing she has become one of them.

“No, I do not,” Tauriel admitted, the tint draining from her skin.

“Well, it is just fine,” Elien smiled, “But I am guessing you will be forcing me to stay here?”

“Yes I will.”

“Of course,” Elien sighed.

“I am watching out for my friend,” Tauriel stated.

“Right! Well I am fine with that, for now. Once the baby is born we can keep moving,” Elien said, being stubborn as usual with a smile on her face.

“Is the baby going with us?”

“I am not sure, but it would not be a good idea. Most likely will force me to stay here for a few years.”

“That is just fine.”

“Anyways, dinner will be ready soon. It might be early, but I already see my stomach expanding,” Elien chuckled and looked up at Tauriel. “Would you like to come with me?”

Tauriel smiled. “Sure, why not?”

Elien turned to leave, looking up at Tauriel. They both headed to the dining hall together.

“Everyone else knows about the baby now. They are all very happy,” Elien said, shyly smiling.

“I am sure they are.”

“They want me to eat a lot, which is expected for them to say . . . I would still like to continue our journey with finding the killers. I think they might be in Moria,” Elien said, turning silent. Tauriel stopped short, looking at her. “I know it is suicide to even mutter the name, but I know going there might be our chance to catch them.”

“Well, if that is where they are, I will go,” Tauriel said, making Elien turn to her.

“I will come with you! I am not to let yourself die in the wilderness while I rest here! I cannot let someone die because of my carelessness! I am coming with you whether all of Rivendell stands in my path or not,” Elien stated.

Tauriel looked at her. “Thank you.”

Elien nods. “You are welcome. I am coming with you when you plan to leave.”

Tauriel smiled. “Let us get some food.”

“Lets,” Elien smiled, both of them walking to the dining hall. All eyes turned to her, staring as they both walked to an empty table, Elien covering herself up that much more, not wanting to reveal anything, Tauriel walking behind her. Elien bowed her head and kept walking. “I guess they took the baby news a little too seriously.” Elien said, making a smile appear on Tauriel’s face. “I know where I will be staying for a long time.” Elien smirked up at Tauriel.

“Me too,” Tauriel said, sitting down at an empty table with the eyes leaving them to their normal conversations.

Elien went with food, coming back with another plate full of vegetables, Tauriel smiling when she was her friend, making her smile back and start eating. The elf scanned the room, seeing who was in the hall and found Legolas eating with Frodo. Tauriel smiled at them as Elien followed the Elf’s gaze, a smile forming on her face. “They are adorable.”

“Yes they are,” Tauriel said, spaced out watching them.

Elien returned to eating, the smile still on her face. “He is like a son to me.”

Tauriel smiled. “He is so sweet.”

“He truly is,” Elien said, the smile fading as she tried not to seem discomfortable, cringing as a wave of pain washed over her relentlessly.

“What is wrong?” Tauriel asked worried.

Elien pressed a hand to her belly. “Pains, it is normal with childbearing, even if it is going earlier than normal. It is making sure it knows it is inside of me.” Tauriel smiled, a little relived.

“Sorry to scare you,” Elien said apologetically.

“I understand.”

Elien smiled, continuing on with her meal. “Or it is telling me not to eat so much.”

Tauriel smiled and Elien returned it, smiling brighter and returning to her meal. The Elf’s gaze turned back to Legolas, seeing that he was busy making sure Frodo did not make a huge mess of himself. Tauriel put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

“He is a silly boy,” Elien said, noticing Tauriel looking at Legolas and Frodo.

“Yes he is,” Tauriel said smiling.

Elien finished her meal, sitting back and smiling. Tauriel smiled at her, seeing that she was comfortable.

“I have never seen Elves with child or Elven children before. They are all mature. You would probably find that odd, but I was with dwarves most of my days in Middle Earth,” Elien explained.

“Yes, there are not many elf children or female elves with child,” Tauriel said.

“That is a shame. I think they would be quite adorable. Almost like hobbit children.”

“Yes, they are quite adorable.”

Elien smiled, leaning further back. “I still find hobbit children the cutest.”

“But you have never seen an elvish child,” Tauriel pointed out smiling.

Elien smiled back. “Then I really have to decide. In my heart I hope to see one, I heard they are adorable.”

“They are.”

“That is good,” Elien smiled.

Tauriel smiled back.

“I am debating eating more,” Elien stated, looking at her empty plate.

Tauriel kept the smile on her face. “They said to eat a lot.”

“I know that. I guess hobbit meals will be what I have for the coming months,” Elien said.

“They probably will.”

“Then I will get a second dinner,” Elien said getting up and walking off. Tauriel smiled at her and watched as she walked past Legolas and Frodo, ruffling the little hobbit’s head with Tauriel glancing at the blonde headed elf.

Frodo still had food all over his face with Legolas cleaning him up as best as he could with Tauriel gazing back at her table to find Elien returning with another plate, the elf smiling when she sat down.

“I swear if I get sick with eating this much, I am blaming the healers. I do not know how hobbits do it,” Elien muttered loud enough for Tauriel to hear.

“Me neither,” Tauriel said.

Elien smiled and started at her second meal, this time a bit slower because she was full. “It makes you nice and fat, and I believe that is why they wanted me to be on this.”

“To make you fat?” Tauriel asked.

Elien cringed a bit at that. “Yes, . . . it is six to seven meals a day. Bilbo made me start it once he knew I was having the baby.”

“I do not even eat one meal a day.”

“You should sometimes, Elves have to eat as well,” Elien said with a mouth full.

“I am not hungry,” Tauriel said a little too bitterly, making Elien cringe.

“Fine,” Elien said bitterly, continuing her meal with sour distaste but smiles at her regardless with Tauriel starting to look at her worriedly. “Again, this is normal, just is not used to the amount of food I am giving him or her.”

Tauriel smiled at her, who finished the second plate and regretting it when her normally white skin turned even whiter. “And I might be going through morning sickness at the moment.”

“I think I should get you to your room,” Tauriel said, getting up and going over to her, who stood up grabbing her plate and putting it away, returning to Tauriel with a hand holding her stomach. “Fine! I think it should be best.”

They both started walking to Elien’s room, Tauriel smiling and Elien trying not to look sick in front of the elf. “Thank you,” Elien muttered.

They both arrived at Elien’s door with Tauriel opening it for the sickened vala, who walked in her room, feeling even sicker but hid it as she turned to Tauriel again.

“Will you be okay?” Tauriel asked.

Elien opened her mouth to say she was when she grabbed the closest bucket she could and threw up into it. “Morning sickness, I am sorry,” Elien muttered.

“It is fine,” Tauriel said with Elien throwing up again, vomiting what she just ate.

Tauriel looked worried and having no idea what to do to comfort her. “Are you sure you are okay?”

“Just come get me tomorrow morning,” Elien said, looking up at her with a strained smile.

“Okay, good night,” Tauriel said, leaving the room with Elien still over the bucket and clenching it tightly, muttering a good night. “Stay with me,” Elien muttered.

Tauriel heard her and spinned around to face her. ”You want me to stay?”

“If it is not too much trouble,” Elien said.

“No it is not,” Tauriel said smiling.

Elien remained sitting with her bucket of her vomit. “This will be worth it to be able to have my first child,” she muttered.

“I am sure it will be,” Tauriel said, trying to comfort in anyway she could and the vala again threw up. The elf kneeled down to her tiny frame and rubbed her back until she finished again. “Thank you,” the vala muttered.

“You should get some sleep,” Tauriel said. Elien nods, taking the bucket with her as she crawled into her oversized bed, going under the covers and setting the bucket by her bed.

“Good night,” Tauriel muttered, heading for the door.

“Good night,” Elien said smiling with eyes following Tauriel as she left the room, heading to her own. She shut the door behind her, sinking to the floor and thinking about what she was going to say to Legolas tomorrow, not being able to see him after what happened.


	10. Morning Begins

Morning rolled in much as it always did, the sun rising in the East and traveling over the sky. Tauriel slowly got out of bed and went to the window, finding the sun only just rising in the midnight sky. The world outside bathed in golden light with the waterfalls reflecting to the valley. A soft knock came to her door, causing the elf to look away from the window, heading to the door and open it.

Standing in the doorway with Elien, holding the bucket from the night before and a pale tint to her normally white skin. She wore a baggier version of her normal clothing, black tunic and trousers with only a long black jacket, forgetting her black cloak. Her hair was tousled around her head with no braids, completing her look of a woman with child.

“How are you this morning?” Tauriel asked, not seeming to mind the messiness of her companion.

“I am getting hit with morning sickness,” Elien said, gesturing to the bucket. “How are you this morning?”

“Good . . . ,” Tauriel said unsure.

“What is wrong?” Elien asked, noticing the elf’s unsurety and gazing into her eyes.

“Nothing,” Tauriel said, managing a smile.

“I will be staying in my room until I feel better.”

“I am going out and doing archery for a while.”

“I know _they_ will not let me join, but I am quite the shot.”

“I am sure you are.”

“I would like to join you, if you would allow. Or else I will go and rest.”

“If you want, you can. I will be out there for a few hours,” Tauriel said.

“I need the training,” Elien said blandly.

Tauriel shut her door, gathering her bow and quiver, quickly changing to her greenguard dress. She opened the door to find Elien still in her clothing from moments ago, but had the bow around her with her quiver attached to her back. The short brown hair was braided back, keeping her ears hidden as always.

“Ready?” Tauriel asked.

“Ready,” Elien said, taking her bow out and keeping it in hand.

“Let us go.”

They both walk out of Rivendell and to the archery area set up. Targets were in place with an elf practicing his shot as his arrow hit in the middle.

 _Is that Legolas? But why would he be here?_ Tauriel thought to herself as she pulled out her bow and notched an arrow into the string, pulling it to her cheek and it split the arrow in half.

“Good job,” a familiar voice called, causing Tauriel to pin around to see Legolas, the elf standing with a hood over his blonde hair.

“I-I am so sorry about your arrow, y-you can have one of mine,” Tauriel stammered, embarrassing herself in front of the one elf that gave her nervousness as she looked down.

“Do not be sorry, I have plenty,” Legolas said, making Tauriel bit her lip.

Elien ended the tension by shooting an arrow, splitting into Tauriel and Legolas’ arrow.

Tauriel looked at the target, suddenly realizing Kíli’s necklace was dangling around her neck. She quickly put it under her clothing, making sure Legolas did not notice the necklace, which he did not either.

“Good shot,” Legolas said to Elien, who smiled, not worrying about the situation she has on her plate. The baby, the general worry that she is over straining herself, the morning sickness, her friends safety and still maintaining her relationship with her husband. It all seemed to leave her for the moment, being the beautiful woman she was, not worrying that she was with child or anything else.

“It was a good shot,” Tauriel added.

“Thank you,” Elien said smiling and getting the strength, seeming to be less fragile than many thought her to be. Tauriel saw the shift in her and smiled back.

Legolas shot another arrow, spilling Elien’s.

“If we keep this up, we will be out of arrows,” Tauriel stated.

“Sorry! Too well of a shot,” Legolas said as Tauriel spilt his arrow with hers and Elien started laughing with Tauriel spinning her head and grinning at the vala.

“I kind of need my arrows, but I might be able to make sure we do not lose any,” Elien said, still laughing as she shot her arrow in Tauriel’s, splitting it.

“I am not using anymore. This is all I have left,” Tauriel said, smiling at Elien, who went to the target, pulling the arrows out as if they never got split and laying them on the ground, both of the Elves watching with wide eyes.

“Now you have your arrows back,” Elien said, putting her bow on her back, shoving her arrows back into her quiver and giving each of the elf’s arrows to the owner.

Tauriel smiled at her. “I should have known you would do something like that.”

Elien shrugged her shoulders. “You do not know very much about my powers, but soon you will,” she found her hand resting upon her stomach, still barely noticeable.

“Maybe you should go in,” Tauriel said, starting to be more overprotective of Elien, who sighed loudly.

“Fine! I will see you soon or tonight,” Elien said, going back to Rivendell with a tiny smile on her face. Tauriel pulled the string back on the bow and let it fly, hitting the middle of the target. Legolas aimed his arrow at another target and fired, hitting the middle of his target. They both grab their arrows from the targets and putting them back in their quivers.

Tauriel mustered the courage and looked at Legolas. “I am sorry I have not spoken to you in a while. I have been very busy.”

“I can understand, you are trying to make sure your best friend is safe, knowing that she is now a bearing mother. It is important for not only the mother-to-be, but the child as well along with the people she is around,” Legolas said understandingly.

Tauriel smiled. “How have you been?”

“Doing just fine. I have been around Frodo a lot. He tells me Bilbo does lots of writing with letters to the Dwarves of Erebor,” Legolas said.

Tauriel looked saddened by the word dwarf, but hid it well. “I am sure he does spend the majority of his days visiting them.”

“They are still very good friends, but even then, the hobbit is still saddened by the Mountain King's death,” Legolas said, talking about Bilbo.

“Yes,” Tauriel said, looking down.

“I can say I still grieve for all that died that day that was good.”

“I only knew . . . _Kíli_.”

“I know you only knew him.”

Tauriel bit her lip. “I am sorry.”

“Do not be, I should not of brought up the matter,” Legolas shoot another arrow, finding its mark in the center.

“No it is fine.”

“I will let you shoot, I am busy getting ingredients for Lord Elrond,” Legolas said, putting the arrow back into his quiver.

Tauriel nodded. “I think I will go in as well. I am not in the mood to shoot at the moment.”

“I should go find what he is looking for,” Legolas said, heading to the forest. Tauriel decided to head to the horse stables, finding a brown mare and petting its mane. The sun ran through the sky until afternoon rolled in.

Tauriel causally walked around Rivendell, spotting Elien looking out of the valley by a balcony. The elf smiled and walked up to the vala, looking out as well with Elien’s eyes gazing at Tauriel for a moment.

“Hullo, have a good time?” Elien asked.

Tauriel nodded in response. “How are you feeling?”

Elien smiled. “Good . . . she is not giving me the easiest of time.”

Tauriel found herself smiling as well. “She?”

“I think its a girl,” Elien clarified, the smile on her face fading. “I have been feeling better since this morning and last night.”

Tauriel looked a little worried after Elien’s smile faded and seeming to lose the first part of the baby’s gender. “Is something wrong?”

“No! I just do not like the morning sickness is all, the babe is fine,” Elien said, pressing a hand to her belly and making Tauriel smile. “And I am trying not to smile much.”

“I am sure it will be worth it.”

“I know it will be. . . . The Elves think its a girl,” Elien said, clarifying the last part and Tauriel caught it this time.

“Really?” Tauriel asked.

“That is what they said when I let them assess everything.”

Tauriel found herself smiling once again. “Do you want a boy or girl?”

“It does not really matter, as long as it is healthy.”

“That is a good thing to be healthy.”

Elien nodded and continued looking out. “I never get over the sight in this place . . . _reminds me of home_ ,” she muttered the last part and smiled.

Tauriel sighed while looking out. “It is beautiful.”

Elien looked relived. “It is very beautiful.”

“Mirkwood was pretty . . . ,” Tauriel muttered.

“I know it was.”

“Time has changed it.”

“I know it has, I wish things were as it used to be.”

“Me too.”

Elien sat down on the bench and continued to look out with peace taking over her face. Tauriel was looking around. “I have not seen Arwen lately,” she pointed out.  
“She is somewhere. Been with Aragorn lately . . . those two are close.”

“Yes they are,” Tauriel sighed.

Elien leaned back on the bench and shut her eyes with Tauriel turning to her and smiling as Elien dozed off, or at least that is what it seemed. Tauriel quietly left, assuming her friend had fallen asleep. Elien immediately got up and followed after her, slower than her normal walking pace.

“Wait up, my dear! I am a bit slow now even if I am not that big yet!” Elien shouted, running up to Tauriel huffing and puffing.

“I am sorry, I did not know you were behind me. I guess I was focused on what I was thinking about,” Tauriel dryly admitted while Elien was catching her breath. “You okay?”

“I am good! _Just give me a minute_ ,” Elien muttered that last part, standing up straight and breathing normally. “I need to walk anyways! I have been at the healers ever since I got back from target practice to get the babe to where _she_ is supposed to be.”

Tauriel smiled at her, still feeling the joyness of knowing that she is happy and getting close to becoming a mother.

“I need to get more vegetables and fruit, as well as meat and others,” Elien sighed before continuing, “they want me to stay here until the baby is born.” She looked at Tauriel.

“That is fine, I was not expecting you to be able to anyways,” Tauriel smiled at her and at her growing stomach.

Elien shyly smiled back. “I am letting this baby get a little too much of its power to me. Soon I will not be able to walk because I decided to be lazy . . . have you seen Bilbo lately?”

“No, why?”

“I just do not see him around that often,”

“Me neither.”

“He usually comes to my room at night to sleep with me and Frodo, but I do not see him around any time after that.”

“I wonder where he is.”

“Might be in his room as always. I will go see him later and I will help you find Arwen,” Elien said. Tauriel nodded with the vala going towards Bilbo’s room with Tauriel walking off again to find Arwen sitting on the bench with a young boy.

“Hello there, Tauriel and Elien,” Arwen said as the two approached.


	11. Friends and Lover Reunite

Tauriel smiled brightly. “I have not seen you in a while, how have you been?”

“I am doing well, been helping around,” She motions to Elien, “as well as keeping this one safe.” She looks at the young boy sitting beside her.

“I let Elien shoot today, I hope that was okay,” Tauriel said.

“She needs the exercise,” Arwen said and Elien’s face turned bright black, making both of the elves smile.

“Have you seen Bilbo? Is he in his room?” Elien asked.

“He is, writing as always,” Arwen said.

“Thank you,” Elien said, looking up at Tauriel. “Can I go see him? He probably wants to see how I am doing.”

“Go ahead, I am not going to stop you,” Tauriel said.

Elien bowed and headed to Bilbo’s room while Tauriel left to wonder. The vala walked up to her husband’s room door and knocked, waiting for him to answer as she nervously bounced on the balls of her feet. Bilbo jumped to the sound of the knock and came to the door, opening it to find his wife standing outside.

“Hullo, my dear,” Elien said smiling.

Bilbo smiled back at her. “Hullo.”

“May I come in?” Elien kept the smile on her face.

“Yes yes, come in!” Bilbo exclaimed, opening the door wider so she could walk past him and she shut the door behind herself, being inches apart from Bilbo. “How are you feeling?”

“I am feeling well. The babe is healthy and the Elves think its a girl.”

“Really?”

“Yes! Are you excited?”

“Of course I am,” Bilbo said, hugging her.

Elien returned the hug, smiling and tears rolled down her cheek from her eyes. “We finally get to be parents.”

“Yes,” Bilbo smiled.

“They will soon be giving me something to help the baby along.”

Bilbo looked a little surprised. “I did not know they could do that.”

“It will just help with making sure I am on track. I am still very small, already a month along.”

“How is your book going?”

“Slow, but it is getting closer to being done.”

Elien smiles. “I still have to write mine, but I still do not know.”

“Know what?”

“What to write for it. Yours is only the journey while mine is my entire life,”

Bilbo smiled, “that will take a long time.”

“I have written some, . . . but still. It will not take away the pain.”

“I know what you mean.”

Elien nodded and sat down on Bilbo’s bed. “Dinner will be ready soon . . . um . . . Tauriel and I went shooting today.”

Bilbo sat down beside her and smiled. “Did you have fun?”

“I did, but I ended up going back to the healers so they could make sure I was being helped. They want to help and I am letting them.”

“That is good, they are very skilled.”

Elien looked down at her lap. “They are . . . how is Frodo?”

“I think he is good . . . why?” Bilbo said, turning to his wife.

“Did he worry when I was gone?”

“Yes, very much.”

“I am sorry I left, but I could not take much of Rivendell after a long time.”

“It is fine. I saw you have meet yourself a new friend.”

“I have. You probably do not remember her from the quest, but she was the one that saved Fíli and Kíli from Laketown on the night Smaug attacked.”

“She is a Mirkwood Elf? What is she doing here?”

“She has been mourning Kíli’s death as much as we have both been mourning Thorin’s. We plan to find the orc’s responsible for her parent’s death once the baby is born.”

“An elf mourning a dwarf?” Bilbo muttered.

“Yes . . . she loved him.”

Bilbo looked surprised. “I saw her with Legolas the other day.”

“It is complicated, just like you and me,” Elien said, kissing Bilbo on the lips, who gladly returned it. “You remember how we met?” Bilbo nodded to her, putting his hands on her soon-to-be swelling hips. Elien beamed a smile to him and stood up, his hands still resting where they were before she stood up. “Well I will let you write. Make sure you eat something. I will see you for dinner or tonight.” With that she pressed another kiss to his lips, his hand pressing to her belly for a moment to tell the baby how much he cared for both Elien and the child as she left his room.

Tauriel was walking the many pathways for Rivendell as she was about to head to her room. She paused when looking at Elien, who was looking out of a balcony as always. Elien drew away, staring down as memories swamped her with the past, pressing a hand to her belly as Tauriel headed to her room. Elien sighed, knowing that avoiding the healers was not going to help her baby’s condition any better. She went to Elrond for yet another round of checking on the checking and prodding of her stomach to see how her child was developing. Tauriel searched through the bookshelf and picked up a book, starting to read it as the day went by. She stopped reading and looked out the window with a hesitant knock coming to her door.

Tauriel came to the door and opened it, finding the one person she was not expecting to be standing outside of her door.


	12. Friendships Growing

Legolas stood outside the doorway of her room, a smile slowly growing on her face when she saw him.

“I . . . I have been thinking about you lately,” Legolas admitted.

Tauriel smiled at him. “I have been thinking about you too.”

“May I come in? I have things I must discuss.”

“Yes,” Tauriel answered, opening the door wider. He walks inside and takes a seat on her bed. She closed the door, coming over and sitting beside him.

“I heard about the mission you and Elien are planning to find the orcs that killed your parents,” Legolas said, not sure how to make this conversation any easier for her.

Tauriel looked down. “Yes.”

“Well, when Elien is ready to travel again, I would like to join you two.”

Tauriel looked surprised. “You want to go with us?”

“I do, most likely Bilbo and Frodo with the baby will join us as well. If you two do want to be alone on this, then that is fine and I respect that you two want to be alone.”

Tauriel smiled at him. “We would love to have you.”

Legolas smiled back. “I want to make sure you are safe,” He said, Tauriel’s face turning red. “I went to see how your friend is before I came here.”

“Really? How is she?”

“She is at the healers right now. Elrond seems to check on her daily . . . says that she is quite the old lady.”

Tauriel laughed. “Well that is nice of him.”

“It is, and I like to check on you daily to see how you are,” Legolas said, making Tauriel’s face that much redder.

“T-thank you.”

“You are welcome . . . I was wondering if you would like to walk for a bit.”

Tauriel smiled at the request. “I would love to.”

Legolas stood up, Tauriel close behind, both walking out of her room and picking one direction and finding Elien and Frodo curled on a bench, both fast asleep. They both paused, looking at one another before continuing to walk.

“Is there anywhere you would like to go?” Legolas asked both of them did a loop around the entirety of Rivendell.

“The woods, but only if you want to. . . .” Before either of them could change their minds, Legolas was already out in the forest with Tauriel.

“Even after I left Mirkwood, the forest will always be my home,” Legolas admitted after walking for a bit.

Tauriel smiled at him. “Mirkwood used to look like this . . . maybe even prettier than this.”

“It did, I grew up with the trees a beautiful green color instead of the dead brownish color.”

Tauriel started to sparkle as she smiled at him, Legolas returning a warm smile to her, making her look down at the ground.

“You do not have to be shy,” Legolas pointed out.

“I am sorry.”

Legolas grabbed her hand. “Do not be.”

Tauriel smiles at them, both of them continuing to walk in the forest.

“Let us get back, it is getting late.”

Tauriel nodded and they both headed back into Rivendell, both holding hands to one another as they walked. They both return to find Elrond and Arwen talking (more like lecturing) to Elien. Arwen looked up when she saw Tauriel and Legolas holding hands, smirking at the two of them, Elien almost tempted to join in on the smirking party. Tauriel turned pale and let go of Legolas’ hand.

“Not that you and Aragorn are much better,” Elrond teased while Elien snickered, both of them making Arwen turn red.

“I am not much better either,” Elien said, realizing she said that and started blushing, looking down at her stomach. Tauriel looked down, trying to hide her blushing face, Legolas smiling at them as Tauriel bit her lip.

Elien laid down on the bench again, curling herself into a ball, seeming to fall to sleep, only for the question she was either happy to answer or to not was asked to her. “How is the baby?” Elien turned her head to Tauriel, the one speaking the question.

With a sigh and her rolling on her back, exposing her belly to them. “Good, . . . she is still making eating the hardest to do at the moment. She probably hates how much I smoked before I found out.” Tauriel smiled at the answer and continued to look at her. “I want to meet her already,” Elien impatiently said, talking about the baby and sitting up, making Tauriel smiled, a little worried but glad to see her best friend eager for the child’s birth.

“You will in the coming months, but for now you are going to have to wait,” Elrond pointed out.

“Still does not take away my impatientness,” Elien sighed, causing the Elf Lord to smile.

“Where is Bilbo?” Arwen spoke up.

“In his room. . . .” Elien looked behind Arwen and found Bilbo walking up to them, making Arwen turn around and smile at him. Elien walked up to him, giving him a big hug, Bilbo gladly returning the hug.

“How are you?” Elien asked.

“Good and you?” Bilbo asked.

“Very good,” Elien smiled.

“That is good.”

Elien and Bilbo stopped hugging one another and noticed everyone staring at the two of them, a blush crawling over both of their faces. “I have a plan for tomorrow,” Elien spoke up after the blush subsided. Tauriel looked at Elien and smiled as she proceeded to speak. “If you will let me, I would like for Tauriel and I to search near the area of Rivendell to find any trace of orcs, that would be appreciated.”

“As long as you are safe,” Elrond added.

Tauriel looked at Elrond. “Are you doubting my skills?” Tauriel smiled teasingly.

“No, I just worry about Elien’s baby,” Elrond answered, giving him a glare by Elien.

“The baby is the safest inside me. Besides, I have not shown her anything yet about what I can do,” Elien said, smiling mischievously, Tauriel smiling back. Elrond pulled out a flask of green liquid and gave it to Elien, her drinking it and giving a look of disgusted look as it passed her tongue, her eyes looking at Tauriel to find her smiling.

“I should go to bed,” Elien sighed, looking at Bilbo, knowing he was the one person she liked to have near while sleeping.

Tauriel nodded. “I should too.”

Elien headed to her room, Bilbo trailing behind her, Arwen left to her room as well, Elrond and Legolas headed to their room, Tauriel walking to her room for the night.


	13. Memories Remembered

Morning rose from the sky, Tauriel immediately waking up and heading to her closet, knowing that her and Elien could finally do some hunting of orcs. She pulled out her guard dress and slipped it on while Elien was dressing in obsidian chainmail armour with a black cloak going over her. Tauriel grabbed her bow and quiver, along with her daggers as she headed out of the door, Elien patiently waiting for her, bow and quiver around her, along with her obsidian swords, both in their black obsidian sheaths strapped to her back.

“Ready?”

“Yes, I am ready to get out of here for a good while,” Elien smiled. Tauriel smiled back and they both started out of Rivendell. “We are going to check the areas around Dunland to see if orcs are close . . . we will be there soon.”

Tauriel nodded, a smile creeping up her face. Elien crouched to the ground, looking for footprints and finds nothing. Tauriel also looked around, finding the same results.

“I think we should head south, where Moria is,” Elien declared, Tauriel nodding.

They went on their way, Elien continuing to search the ground until she found the first sign, making Tauriel smile. “We are close, maybe an orc nest at best. We could slay them easily.”

Tauriel pulled out her dagger while Elien unsheathed Shadowfang and Dragonclaw. “Ready to do this?” Elien asked Tauriel.

“Yes,” Tauriel replied. Elien lead them to a passageway and started going inside, biting down tiny memories, Tauriel right behind her. Soon they could hear shrieking and the nasty tongue of orcs beyond where they stood, both of them looking at one another, Elien calmly nodding her head in the noises direction. “Ready?”

“I am, but are you sure this is a good idea with you . . . well . . . you know,” Tauriel looked down at Elien’s belly as it deflated, becoming flat and her skin turning into light wood bark, her fingers becoming needle like and sharp at the end.

“They are not going to hurt the baby this way,” Elien stated.

“Let us go,” Tauriel smiled.

Elien charged forward, shining light from her hands at the orcs, blinding them as she killed them. Tauriel killed any who came near her, slicing their throats.

“Doing good?” Elien shouted after a few moments, kicking an orc straight in the head with her foot, bringing it down with such force that it was killed instantly.

“Yes,” Tauriel shouted back. “You?”

“Just fine,” Elien said, killing another by beheading it.

Tauriel continued fighting and killing orcs. “Legolas and Bilbo should not know about this.”

“They will not!” Elien shouted, turning her black flames on and smashing through orcs.

Tauriel smiled and kept fighting when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She bit her lip in pain, turning around to find an orc with it is sword into her back. She brought her arm around her, cutting off its head with her dagger, its body hitting the ground.

“Tauriel?!” Elien shouted, blowing past the orcs like they are nothing.

“I am fine,” Tauriel said, struggling to her feet. Elien picked her up, killing the rest of the orcs in an instant with light flowing from her hands, healing Tauriel’s wound, her eyes wandering around the room.

“We cannot exactly having the others knowing that we fought orcs while I have a baby in my stomach, can we? Can you walk? otherwise I can get you back to Rivendell in seconds,” Elien said.

Tauriel had a smile on her face, surprisingly. “No,” Tauriel said, answering Elien’s first question, biting her lip with the pain from her back crawling over her body, even though Elien just healed it, but it still hurt. Elien grabbed onto Tauriel, running out of the cave and to Rivendell in mere seconds, taking her to her room, laying her in bed. “Just rest.”

Tauriel smiled, turning over on an area that did not hurt and fell to sleep. Elien smiled back, heading to her room, thoughts about what was next.

 _Tauriel saw her parents fighting. They were side by side, fighting as a team when a Orc came charging upon her mother when she was fighting another Orc. It raised its sword to kill her and just as he was bringing it down, her father shoved her back, taking the blow for her. Her mother cried out and rushed upon the Orc, but after a few minutes, her mother cried out in pain and sank to the ground._ Tauriel cried out and pull my dagger from its place under my pillow, looking around her dark room and realized she had been dreaming.

Elien remain staring outside in the pale moonlight, remembering the day that seemed to make everything in her life go wrong.

 _The sky was beautiful with golden and cold light coming from the Two Trees. But just like the light was gone, arms grabbing her and begging her to stay with the force of chains replacing the hands. A dark room surrounded her as Elien could not help but mourn for her sister's creation being ruined once again._ Elien sat up and tried not to feel tears in her eyes _I should not be acting like this!_ She scowled herself inside before laying back down and falling to sleep.

Tauriel climb out of my bed, her dagger still in hand. She walked to the window and look out the stars shone brightly, her thoughts move to Legolas when he had held her hand when they had first arrived, then the kiss the random times she had seen him watching her, then that morning when he had told her he watched out for her and their walk when he had held her hand, again Tauriel’s eyes filling with tears.

Elien could not sleep and went to find some comfort by roaming Rivendell. A tiny kick was felt in her stomach and she could not help but smile while giving her way to the balcony, but again feeling that this was not a good idea to go near it, fearing the worse.

Tauriel continued to stand by the window for a while until a sharp pain in her back making her cringe and clench her hands around her dagger as she fell to the ground sheathing her dagger in the holder. Elien seemed to find no comfort in the dreams she had and knocked on Tauriel’s door, not expecting an answer.

“Come in,” Tauriel barely answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cliffhangers, I am so sorry.


	14. Broken Consequences

Elien opened the door and shut it behind her, running to Tauriel and picked her up, taking her to bed, healing her again. “It will hurt for a while, but please try to rest,” Elien instructed, cringing when a hard kick flowed from her stomach to the rest of her body.

Tauriel nodded. “You okay?” She asked, her voice full of pain.

“Do not worry about me,” Elien said, still healing Tauriel. “The baby is kicking.”

Tauriel tried to smile, but the pain grew worse and her eyes started watering.

Elien gently flipped Tauriel over on her stomach, revealing the wound on Tauriel’s back. “I am sorry,” Elien muttered before putting her hands on the wound, slowly healing it will iciness flowing through Tauriel’s body, Tauriel’s hands clenching.

“I am sorry, I wish I could make this easier on you,” Elien said, looking at the wound as it closed and looked healed. She cringed and sat down as another kick was sent from her stomach.

“You should get some sleep, I will be fine,” Tauriel said.

“I will stay with you for the rest of the night,” Elien said, cringing. “It definitely has a nasty kick.”

“No, you need to get some sleep please I will be fine really I will,” Tauriel insisted.

“Please let me stay. I will be your healer for tonight,” Elien argued.

“Then you get some sleep for me. You need it, if not for you then for your baby,” Tauriel said, looking at Elien then her stomach, which formed a bigger bump.

Elien stood up. “Fine, . . . can I join you for what remains of the night?”

Tauriel nodded and Elien climbed into bed with Tauriel, facing away from the elf as Tauriel fell asleep. Elien remained awake as the baby continued to kick until she passed out from exhaustion, the sun slowly rising in the sky. Tauriel woke up soon after Elien managed to fall asleep, having no idea how much her friend has been suffering to fall asleep.

Elien woke up to the sun, groggy and tired, the baby unhappy by the lack of sleep and protested by kicking, making the dark spots under her eyes. “Good morning,” Elien said, pressing a hand to her stomach as she sat up, but laid down again, laying on her back and looking at the ceiling.

Tauriel smiled at her, having no idea if she slept or not. “Good morning.”

Elien managed a smile, putting a hand on her stomach, rubbing circles as the baby settled and stopped kicking, finally giving Elien some rest, her eyes slowly closing.

Tauriel got up, walking to her closet and picking out a dress, heading to the bathroom to change. She closed the door behind her, taking a deep breath and putting her hand on the wound on her back, that was now fully healed. Tears flowed down her face, biting the corner of her mouth as the pain quickly spread down her back.

“Are you doing okay?” Elien asked, waking up and looking at the door.

“Yes I am fine, just changing,” Tauriel replied.

“Are you still hurting?”

“A little, but really, I am fine.”

“You will be back to yourselves in no time.”

Tauriel came out in a long blue dress. “Try and get some sleep.”

“Fine,” Elien sighed, getting out of bed. “I will go back to my room . . . I guess.”

Tauriel smiled at her as she headed out of the room, heading to her own but went to a bench and laid down, her stomach slowly poking more and more out of her tunic with each day. Tauriel walked outside, the dew still fresh on the ground as she wandered the woods, birds chirping and small animals ran around.

She started wandering around, not sure where she was going, finding Legolas’ spot, who happened to be standing right there, admiring the view and enjoying the morning air. Tauriel stopped when she saw him.

“Good morning,” Legolas announced.

“Good morning,” Tauriel smiled.

“How are you?”

“Good, and you?”

“Good, how is Elien?”

“I think she is good, she has not told me otherwise,” Tauriel admitted.

“That is good,” Legolas smiled, causing Tauriel to smile back. “I always come here to think.”

Really?”

“Yes, ever since I arrived here.”

“I had a place I would go in Mirkwood.”

“I know you did.”

Tauriel looked surprised. “You did? I never told you.”

“Sometimes I would follow you,” Legolas admitted.

Tauriel looked even more surprised. “Y-you followed me?”

Legolas realized what he said and started blushing, looking the ground for comfort. Tauriel looked down, trying not to laugh.

“I did . . . I am sorry,” Legolas admitting.

Tauriel smiled. “It is fine.”

“I was about to go for a walk and head back to Rivendell again.”

Tauriel nodded, Legolas giving her a look. “Would you like to come with me?” Legolas asked.

“I would love to.”

Legolas nodded to her and started walking off in one direction, Tauriel slowly following behind, her back flaring with pain as she attempted to walk normally. Legolas noticed how slow she was going and stopped, looking back at her. “You look hurt, we can go back and if you are having problems, I can always carry you back.”

“No, I am fine. I was just walking slower. I am sorry,” Tauriel apologized.

Legolas gently picked her up in his arms. “I am taking you back to see why you are hurting so much,” he said, walking back.

“I am not hurt, really, and what will Arwen say?” Tauriel protested.

“About what?”

Tauriel face turned very red. “You carrying me.”

“I would do that for anyone.”

“I know you would, but still, really, I am fine.”

“I do not believe you.”

Tauriel bit her lip as Legolas arrived at the healers in Rivendell, finding Elien covered in all the wounds imaginable. Elien opened her eyes and managed a tiny smile. “I guess our little journey yesterday was made known,” Elien coughed out, cringing in pain.

Tauriel broke out of Legolas’ grip and ran to Elien’s bedside. “What happened? What do you mean?”

“I . . . went . . . exploring outside of Rivendell. . . . Got attacked by a huge group of orcs. They caught me off guard and nearly . . . ,” Elien looked at Tauriel and looked down. “Never mind that.”

“Are you okay?” Tauriel asked concerned.

“Do not worry about me,” Elien shrugged off, curling under the covers.

“Is the baby okay?” Tauriel asked.

“She is still alive and well, Elrond has been on me all morning since I got back . . . my darling is still safe.”

Tauriel sighed and smiled relieved. “That is good.”

“I . . . have . . . not . . . lost . . . her . . . yet . . . ,” Elien choked out, looking down at her stomach and tiredly smiled.

“I will let you get some sleep,” Tauriel said, turning to leave, silently hoping Legolas forgot about the check up.

“Tauriel? I know you are not feeling good,” Elien said, still awake.

“I am fine, really,” Tauriel insisted, continuing to leave.

“No, you are not,” Legolas stated, seeing the growing pain in Tauriel’s eyes.

“The only thing that will help me is time,” Tauriel nearly shouted.

Elien ran out of bed, grabbing Tauriel’s feet. “ I know how you hurt. I know that is my fault you got injured, but please for this one time let us heal you.”

Tauriel leaned down to help Elien to her feet, making her cuts open and start bleeding again. Her eyes started watering, tears streaming down her face at the pain. Elien took her hand with Elrond taking Tauriel to have her wounds stitched and bandaged. Elien goes back to bed and falls asleep. Tauriel did not refuse the healing and seemed to have less of the pain after it was all over.


	15. Ignorance

Elrond looked at Tauriel once he was done. “Just rest here for a few days and you will be back to yourself in no time,” He said, looking at her.

“May I go now?” Tauriel asked, eager to get out and see the world once again.

“Just be careful and do not strain yourself. Elien is still here and she is almost healed,” Elrond said. Tauriel nodded, standing up and heading to her room. Elien woke up and looked at Tauriel as she exited the healers. A smile grew on both of their faces to see the other was doing well. Tauriel went to Elien’s bedside and looked down at the bandaged figure.

“How . . . are . . . you?” Elien managed to say, choking on breaths.

"I am fine, how are you?” Tauriel asked her loyal friend.

“Getting . . . better,” Elien said, smiling with her head the only thing sticking out of the covers. Tauriel smiled, turning to leave, heading to her room.

Once there, she changed into a new dress, which was long and white. She headed back out into the woods, barefooted and making no sound as she made it through the forest. A few birds were chirping away as she went further into the forest.

A woman sat at the top of a tree, calmly reading a book. Her eyes were a little blue with green as well, her hair dark brown, similar to Elien’s, braided and hanging at her shoulders. Tauriel approached the tree and looked up at her, curious of the figure above her. The woman did not bother to look down, concentrating on her book while Tauriel was very curious about the woman, looking up at her with wonder of who she was. The woman got tired of being stared at and looked down at Tauriel, her facial expression looking very much like Elien’s.

“Who are you?” the woman grumbled.

“I am Tauriel.”

“You are not from around here, are you?” the woman asked.

“No, I am not and I do not wish to speak of where I came from.”

“Fine, and I do not wish to talk about where I came from. Anyways, I heard my sisters was here. She looks similar to me, brown hair, blue eyes, pale white skin, wife to a little hairy footed fellow.”

“Yes, she is here.”

“How is she?”

“She is with child,” Tauriel said, eyeing the woman.

“It is about time that happened. Now I have to see for myself. She is probably so cute,” the woman, who was named Gwainel, said.

Tauriel smiled. “Yes, she is, but she . . . uh . . . well . . . has a little surprise attack from orcs.”

“Typically Elien, anyways, I still want to see her. I am her youngest sister after all,” Gwainel beamed as smile. “Where is she?”

“In the Hall of Healing.”

“At least someone is helping her there, “Gwainel said, jumping down from the tree. “Let us go!” She beamed a smile.

Tauriel sighed, shaking her head. “Do you even know the way back?”

“I came from the West, so no,” Gwainel said, continuing to beam her smile brightly.

“I will take you there then.”

“Thank you,” Gwainel smiled. “Everyone says I am different from my sister. She is ‘less bubbly’ than I am.”

Tauriel smiled back. “I would have to agree.”

“And to think she is the only one among us that can have children, so it is interesting with family reunions. Yavanna and Aulë are going to be a little too happy about Elien with child,” Gwainel said, beaming a smile.

Tauriel smiled. “She is very happy.”

Gwainel could not help but grin. “She better be, she has always wanted a family.” Tauriel could not help but smile at that. “Any other little ones around Rivendell?” Gwainel asked, talking about small beings around Rivendell.

“Two hobbits.”

“That is cute,” Gwainel grinned

“Yes.”

Gwainel started walking the opposite direction that Rivendell was at.

“Where are you going?” Tauriel asked.

“Are not we going to Rivendell?”

“Yes, but it is this way,” Tauriel said, pointing to the direction of Rivendell.

“Sorry,” Gwainel said, turning around and heading in the correct direction of Rivendell. Tauriel smiled at Gwainel’s silliness. “I also do not seem to have a sense of direction like everyone else seems to have.”

“I know these woods well.”

“Good, still cannot wait to see the little one, or at least, what she looks like with it in her belly,” Gwainel rambled on. Tauriel blanked out and continued walking. “I bet you have not seen a Valinorian baby.”

“No, I have not.”

“I have not either, but we all will.”

“Yes.”

Gwainel smiled again, causing the elf to continue smiling along with her friend’s sister. Soon Rivendell came into view, showing its beauty in the light.

“Here it is!” Tauriel announced.

“Elien is probably going to kill me when she sees me,” Gwainel muttered, shrugging to herself.

“How so?”

“Because she is going to think that all the Valar are going to torment her because she married a mortal. But I do admit, he is cute,” Gwainel said, looking up at Tauriel and blushing, realizing not only that she said that out loud, but she was shorter than Tauriel by a head, who looked confused.

“Huh?” Tauriel sighed.

“It is complicated, Valar only have those who left Erú after the world was made, and we produce trees and such, nothing close to a living child. We do not conceive, we create with our hands,” Gwainel explained, Tauriel nodding at her, understanding a bit more about Valar and Valier. “So, it is a blessing to have another one of us being born into the world, even if he or she is half blood.”

“I understand,” Tauriel said. Gwainel nods and walked down the valley. Tauriel followed, trying to keep up, her back still hurting from the wound.

“You feeling okay?” Gwainel asked, a look of worry on her face.

“I am fine,” Tauriel lied.

“Let us get you back then, slowly. You do not look too good.”

“I am fine, really.”

“Did you get hurt as well?”

Tauriel looked down. “Only a small cut.”

“I am sure it is,” Gwainel muttered, frowning and rolling her eyes. “Very realistic.”

“It is!” Tauriel argued.

“Fine!” Gwainel shouted, shaking her head. “Anyways, let us get you to your room.”

“My room?”

“Wherever you can rest.”

“I do not need rest,” Tauriel bluntly stated.

“Or at least take me to my bearing sister,” Gwainel pleased, looking up at Tauriel, who nodded and headed to Elien’s room. She paused before knocking on the door, waiting patiently.

Elien was sitting up, playing with Frodo’s hair while Bilbo wrote at his story.

At the knock, Elien slowly got out of bed, walking to the open and opening it, Tauriel stepping back as it did.


	16. Story Time at the Healers

“Hullo again! Have a good-!” Elien froze, looking at Gwainel, who was beaming a smile, her eyes scanning down to Elien’s swollen belly. Elien ignored her and turned to Tauriel, managing a smile and pressing her hand to her belly protectively. Tauriel looked down. “You okay? I see you managed to find my snooping sister,” Elien said, still being overprotective.

“Yes, I found her in the forest,” Tauriel said, thinking this was not too good of an idea.

Gwainel smiled while Elien remained staring at Tauriel.

“I am going to go now if that is okay with you,” Tauriel said, looking at Elien.

“Rest, if you can. I believe my sister has much to talk to me about,” Elien said, glancing at Gwainel before returning to Tauriel, who smiled and walked away. Elien smiled back before allowing Gwainel into her room, shutting the door behind them.

“So, you are having a baby?” Gwainel asked the most bluntest question she could think of.

With a sigh and a glare, she answered her sister’s question. “Yes, Gwainel. I am having Bilbo’s baby.”

Their conversation drifted onto gender, feeding schedule, resting and much more, eventually getting to the birth and child care.

As the day drifted on, Tauriel eventually found herself wandering around the forest, but much _much_ farther than that, closer and closer to the Misty Mountains as she went. She stood on a bunch of rocks, scouting the area. Noises echoed through the area and Tauriel released her dagger from its sheathe, crouching behind a rock, scanning the air around her for the source of the noises came from. She noticed a pack of no more than twenty orcs camped around. She clenched her hands around her dagger tightly. She was about to strike them when she remember what Elrond has told her.

 _My cut is fine_ Tauriel thought to herself as she rushed in on the orcs, taking them on with crashing metal. The cut on her back opened up, bleeding before she even noticed. She bit back the urge to scream in pain and focused on fighting. She killed the last orc out of a last gasp, falling to the ground with her vision blurring.

Legolas stood away from the fight, keeping a distance so Tauriel did not notice him. He made she was safe while fighting, knowing she could take them on her own. However, when she collapsed on the ground, he ran up to her, picking her up gently in his arms and taking her back to Rivendell, allowing the healers to heal her with the help of Lord Elrond.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Tauriel woke to find her back aching with pain. She pressed her hand to the ground under her and noticed it was a bed.

“Stay still, you still have a long recovery process,” Elrond said, pushing Tauriel back on the bed.

Tauriel looked at Elrond. “What happened?”

“Legolas found you not far from here. You should not be so reckless while still injured. You are staying right here until we know you are well enough to move around without hurting. I know being an Elf makes you cocky, but now is not the time to be hunting orcs while you are hurt,” Elrond answered, being a bit snippy.

“Y-you do not mean to make me stay here until I heal, do you?” Tauriel asked, frightened at the very idea.

“I do, miss Tauriel, that is a job of a healer, even if I have to entrust on my guard dog, I still do anything to keep you here and resting,” Elrond snapped.

Tauriel looked up at him pleadingly. “Please do not make me stay here.”

“And kill yourself? I do not think I will allow that.”

Tauriel looked down. “How long do I still have?”

“I think you can manage a few days in bed.”

“I can barely manage staying in for one night.”

“Then you are not going to recover and the next time you get attacked, consider yourself dead!” Elrond snapped.

“I did not get attacked!” Tauriel scowled back, looking away.

“Then you should not be hunting orcs either. You and Elien seem to be the most careless women I have ever met.”

“I cannot help it! They kill my parents!”

“I know and I am sorry you have to wait for Elien to give birth for the both of you to continue this mission . . . about that. She said she wants to continue it once you get better. Apparently she is getting impatient as well.”

“I am ready now! When does she want to start?” Tauriel asked.

“Whenever you are ready,” Elien answered looking up at Tauriel from her spot on a chair by the bed. “But, I do not want you to push yourself. I am healer as well and will be beside you if anything goes wrong. Understood?” Elien asked, looking at Tauriel.

Tauriel looked back. “And what is going to go wrong?” She smiled.

“You might not be fully recovered by the time we set out . . . and just because I am with child does not mean you have to be all soft on me,” Elien said, huffing and blowing her cheeks, making her stomach pop out for a moment.

“When should we leave?”

“Tomorrow morning, that way you can rest the wounds, I am sorry that we cannot leave tonight, beside Elrond has to check to see how the baby is doing before we venture, in case . . . complications occur.”

Tauriel nodded as Elien rose from her seat. “Just rest and I will see you once the check up is done,” Elien said, glancing at Elrond, who lead her out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Tauriel looked down, trying to put the pieces back together with how Legolas found her.

Elien returned into the room and sat down next to Tauriel. “I still have not had complications, so I am fit to travel.”

Tauriel smiled. “That is good.”

“I just do not want to lose this child. I know it is a risk to come with you, but I do not want to die.”

“And how would I die?” Tauriel asked.

“Getting killed like your parents and everyone I have ever known to face those creatures that I have loved,” Elien confessed, tears rolling down her cheeks while looking up at Tauriel. “I cannot have the ones I love die if I cannot help it.”

Tauriel looked down. “We do not have to go. We can wait.”

“You are getting too impatient, I still have seven to eight months before I have my child, least we can do is make those mouths less slow on the both of us.”

“Then why do not we stay here?”

“It is your choice, but I do not like you running off.”

“I did not mean to.”

“I know you did not, Legolas and I are not going to be there every time to save you,” Elien stated.

Tauriel looked at her. “Well then it is a good thing I do not normally need saving.”

“I do not either,” Elien said, beaming a smile before it fades. “Anyways, if you do not want to leave, at least take the time to heal. I have to as well.” Tauriel bit her lip. “What is wrong? Still hurting?”

“Some, but I am fine.”

“That is why you need to rest and take the next few days to staying in bed, I know that is is not something you want to do, but . . . I will end up having to do the same, eventually . . . ,” Elien looked at her and sighed.

“But you get a baby from it, I get nothing.”

“You have someone that cares for you.”

“Only a few,” Tauriel said, looking down.

“You have Elrond, Arwen, Legolas and . . . you have me,” Elien pointed out.

“A few,” Tauriel muttered.

“You have to be a little more positive about this. I know sitting around is not fun, and you think because I am . . . you know . . . that I have it easier, but really I do not. Birth is not peaceful in any way, . . . I say you have it easier than I do, least when your wounds are healed, the pain goes away. . . .”

“And I am very thankful to you guys for sticking with me,” Tauriel said, looking down. “I am sorry.”

“Do not be,” Elien said, putting Tauriel’s hand into hers. “At least we can enjoy the time together before I get too busy, which will be when the baby is born.”  
Tauriel smiled and looked around. “At least I have a window.”

“The night sky is always beautiful,” Elien muttered, biting her lip as memories returned.

“Is something wrong?”

“I cannot look at the night sky without remembering that day . . . ,” Elien trailed off, looking out of the window with hurt creeping in her eyes. “And I cannot look at my brethren without feeling the same hurt.”

“I always found comfort in the night sky,” Tauriel said.

“Whenever I see it, I see the hell . . . my . . . the,” Elien stumbled, sighing and trying to put the words together. “What Melkor and his spawn did that day . . . he destroyed the one thing my younger sister worked on . . . all of us worked so hard on . . . and I was thrown in a cell because they could not trust me,” Elien looked down and bit her lip.

“I-I am sorry.”

“But I eventually fought against Melkor, and won, but not without nearly dying and losing the ability to be seen by any . . . ,” Elien stopped talking, knowing she should not say anything about Bilbo’s ring or anything else.

Tauriel looked down at Elien. “Why did you stop?”

“Stop what?” Elien asked, oblivious that Tauriel was listening instinctively.

“Telling your story?”

“The rest is just me traveling around Middle Earth. I met Thorin and we were together for a while before Smaug came and then I left, going to the Shire. Bilbo was born and I stayed with him until he . . . saw me . . . on the quest.” Tauriel nodded as Elien continued. “After the Quest we got married and here we are. . . .”


	17. Mending Promises and Bonds

Tauriel smiled at Elien, thinking about the events that have happened and looking forward to the months and years to come.

“That really is it for my life, nothing like you probably had,” Elien said, looking up at Tauriel.

“I have managed to fall for a dwarf and get banished that is about it,” Tauriel said.

“I guess we are the same.”

“I fell in love with a dwarf, but that was not long after, I got banished from my homeland . . . most likely I still am.”  
“Yes, we do seem to have a few things in common.”

“I just wish . . . ,” Tauriel trailed off, looking out of the window.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Tauriel said, looking down.

“You can tell me,” Elien said, managing a smile at Tauriel, still weird about the very idea of smiling.

“It is nothing.”

“I told you all I can, least you can tell me what is on your mind.”

Tauriel sighed, leaning in. “Your relationship with Bilbo worked and is still working. . . .”

“That is before I did something I have not told Bilbo yet, for fear that he will think wrong of me.”

“What?” Tauriel asked.

“Loving Thorin as much as I love Bilbo.”

“But you are still together and that is better than being alone.”

“I think Legolas loved you,” Elien confessed.

“But how do you know? He could just think of us as friends.”

“It seems you are stuck in the same problem I did when I was still trying to regret the feeling I had for Bilbo. I can tell he likes you, Legolas does not smile for just anyone.”

Tauriel looked down. “But what if I have pushed him away too many times because I was too foolish to see the truth.”

“I think he is more forgiving than you let on to think,” Elien muttered.

“I know he is, but I went way further with Kíli than anyone else.”

“I know you did . . . I understand how hard it is to let go, I had to do the same thing and I thought I would never love again. It took me forever to accept the feeling in my heart. Kíli was the brightest, most caring dwarf I had ever known, and I have known a lot. He did things many deemed unwise, but he was also someone . . . ,” Elien sighed and looked down, grasping her arms into her hands. “I guess I am not making this any easier on you or myself.” Tauriel looked down, fighting back tears. “Let us not talk about this matter, I know you are still heartbroken.”

Tauriel bit her lip. “How did Legolas find me earlier?”

“He . . . followed you.”

Tauriel looked at Elien. “He did!” She exclaimed.

“Yes, he cares about you.”

Tauriel looked down, tear filling her eyes. Elien hugged her tightly, allowing her to cry.

“I should have known,” Tauriel muttered.

“You still have a chance to be together.”

“Do we?”

“I think if I had a chance at love, so can you.”

“But you are someone of great importance. I am only a lowly Silvan Elf.”

“Never say that! You are more than just an Elf. Just because I helped make this world does not makes me any more special than you are. You deserve to be happy as I am right now. Everyone deserves that right at least to have happiness.”

“Tell that to Thranduil.”

Elien winced again before speaking. “Thranduil is far far away, and he should not be affecting what you think about the ones you love. I am giving you promotion to court Legolas.”

Tauriel looked at her. “B-but he has not asked me.”

“Then it is time you make yourself known to him that you are still available,” Elien announced.

“You want me to ask him?!?!” Tauriel bellowed.

“If you have the courage to, yes.”

Tauriel looked down. “I have always let them lead.”

“Then just talk to him.”

“About what?” Tauriel asked.

“Your feeling for him,” Elien suggested.

“But when I am with him, I cannot think straight and I stumble on my words.”

“Would you like if I stay beside you when you go talk to Legolas?” Elien asked.

Tauriel sighed again. “Thank you for the offer, but I do best when it is just Legolas and I.”

“Fine, tomorrow you talk to him. I know it is difficult.”

“But I am scared! What if he does not return my feelings?” Tauriel asked.

“Then . . . ,” Elien looked up at the elf for an answer, but she continued to stumble on. “Then . . . ,” she grew nervous and looked down, not having a good answer.

“Then what?” Tauriel asked to the nervous valier.

“Then you two can be friends.”

Tauriel looked down disappointed. “Yes, friends,” She barely said, a hint of bitterness in her tone that Elien immediately tried to cover up.

“Do not think of it as negative. If he does not like you that way, then so be it.” Tauriel sighed at the comment, further decreasing the self confidence she had in this conversation. “Please try to get rest for tomorrow.”

Tauriel bit her lip. “Would Elrond mind if I go for a short walk in the woods?”

Elien frowned. “You are a persistent one,” she sighed and continued. “Probably not, but if you do not go too far off he will not mind.”

Tauriel smiled, getting out of bed and heading out of the room. Elien waited in the room until Tauriel left, pulling out her ring from her pocket and looking at it. ‘ _Should I be doing this? They are gong to know I am watching them, but-_ ’ she thought to herself before slipping on her ring, going out of the room and following behind Tauriel as they both walked into the woods. Elien smiled when Legolas stood at his spot he usually was found on his walks. Tauriel stopped when she saw him.

“It seems I always find you here,” Legolas said, turning around to face Tauriel.

Tauriel looked down when his gaze met hers. “I often go to the forest. I had no idea you would be here.”

“Should you be resting?”

“I came out for a short walk,” Tauriel said, her eyes remaining on the ground. “And I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier.”

“You are welcome, and I wanted to ask you of something . . . I just do not know how everyone else will be . . . back . . . you know where.” Legolas took a deep breath before continuing. “I . . . like you, Tauriel . . . I had to say it.”

Tauriel’s eyes filled with tears, looking at Legolas with blurred vision. Without knowing what she was doing, she rushed towards him, cupping her hands on his cheeks and pressing her lips to his. Legolas looked at her as guilt spread in his eyes by how long his has been meaning to say that to her, a hint of surprise in her eyes.

Tauriel looked down. “I-I am sorry.”

Legolas grabbed her, bringing her close and kissing her this time. “Do not be, ever.” Tauriel smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling. “I just hope you feel the same way about me.” Tauriel broke away from him, looking at the ground.

Elien was still watching them, hiding behind a tree, but her ring started speaking many voices and making her slowly lose consciousness while feeling a squeezing motion through her body. She took it off, letting out a scream that was high enough for only you two to hear.

Tauriel jumped at the sound and turned around at the sound. Elien was on the ground, heaving for air. “I-I am . . . s-sorry . . . for-give me . . . p-please,” she gasped, looking at the two elves with widening eyes. Tauriel stood, staring at Elien for a moment before rushing to her side. “What happened?” Tauriel asked as Legolas rushed to my side.

“I . . . u-used it . . . V-Valia, p-please still b-be . . . I . .  . do not . . . want . . . to . . . lose . . . her!” Elien exclaimed, hoping her unborn was safe. Tauriel did not understand and looked confused. Elien opened her palm, revealing the silver band, feeling dead as she laid on the ground, feeling her eyes shut. “Just . . . leave . . . me . . . here.”

“No! No, I will not do that!” Tauriel shouted at Elien.

“I seem to be a burden to you in every way to everyone, including you and Legolas,” Elien said, distantly.

“No, we can take you back.”

Elien slowly stood up, pushing the help aside to use her own power and walked away. “I do not want to be a burden to your moment. I will go back myself,” Elien said, stumbling and almost falling down, forcing Tauriel to rush to her side and help her stay on her feet.

Tears rush to Elien’s eyes and looked at her ring with disgust. “Why is he d-doing this to me?! He wants my child dead and my family and everyone I care about,” Elien looked at Tauriel and wanted to push away, but knew she did not have the strength to after what happened. Tauriel put an arm around Elien and walked beside the vala.

Legolas supported Elien on the other side of her body, both of Legolas and Tauriel’s hands. Elien wanted to break away from their grip, but knew it was futile. She just kept walking, hoping the dark thoughts would stop entering in her mind. Tauriel walked silently beside Elien while Legolas looked over at Tauriel with Elien keeping her head bowed, still haunted by what she saw when she came into the power of her ring. Tauriel looked down at the ground, not daring met Legolas’ gaze.

They soon arrived to Rivendell and Elien was sent to the healers. Legolas built up the courage and smiled at Tauriel as he walked up to her, who was standing outside, looking at the stars, thinking about what had happened. When she noticed Legolas, she turned around and looked at him, trying to smile back.

“Do you love me?” was Legolas’ first question, firing his claim of Tauriel. “I know we kissed, but still . . . I like an answer, so maybe . . . ,” Legolas looked into her eyes, not expecting a response as she looked into his eyes.

“Yes, I do,” she responded to his question.

“Then, I will ask you, will you do a courtship with me?” Legolas asked.

Tauriel’s eyes slowly filled with tears. “Yes.”

Legolas hugged her. “Thank you.”

Tauriel hugged back, trying to stop the tears from leaving her eyes. “How are we ever going to work?”

“I do not know, but for now, do not worry about it,” Legolas said smiling, making Tauriel smile back. “I am still wondering what happened back there,” he motioned to the forest. “She was not acting normal, that is for sure.”

“Same,” Tauriel said replying to both his questions, a hint of worry on her face.

“We will see what tomorrow brings. Can I sleep with you tonight?” Legolas asked and Tauriel nodded. “Do you want to go to my room or yours?”

“Either.”

Legolas took her hand, heading to Tauriel’s room, Tauriel following close behind and shaking a bit. “Scared?”

“Maybe,” Tauriel said.

“I am just sleeping with you for the night.” Tauriel looked down. “I just really like you.”

“And I like you too,” Tauriel said, smiling at him. Legolas smiled back, arriving at her door and opening it. “Ladies first.”

Legolas smiled and walked in, Legolas behind her and shutting it, heading to the bed, Tauriel following slightly slower than him. Legolas takes off his boots and crawls under the covers, looking at Tauriel as she climbed in.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

They both drifted off to sleep before they knew it. So close, yet so far apart.


	18. Could they be more than friends?

Tauriel lay awake and thought. Legolas rolled and faced her, hugging her around her waist. Tauriel looked up at him, realizing she had been caught not sleeping.

“Sleep, my love,” Legolas muttered, half asleep. Tauriel jumped when he said it, her eyes looking down. “Sorry, just get some rest.” Legolas was more awake when saying it.

“It is fine,” Tauriel muttered, not meeting Legolas’ eyes. “No one has ever called me that before, so I was taken by surprise.”

“I see,” Legolas said, hugging her waist. Tauriel leaned forward and lightly kissed him., Legolas returning it. Tauriel pulled away and closed her eyes. Legolas had already drifted off to sleep, Tauriel doing the same.

Morning rose in the sky, bringing forth bright sunlight. Tauriel and Legolas woke up, Tauriel looking more alive than Legolas, still looking like he was half asleep with his eyes barely opened. “Good morning,” he muttered. Tauriel did not hear him, heading to the window. “How are you?” he tried again, attempting to get Tauriel’s attention. Tauriel heard him this time and spinning around to face him. “Good, you?” she asked.

“Good,” he replied with a smile on his face. Tauriel returned to the window, the most comfortable place to be beside outside. Legolas got out of bed, heading over to the window and looking out with her, who slipped her hand into his. He put his fingers in between hers, clamping them tightly. They both looked at as the sun rose in the sky, Legolas occasionally looking at her with a warm smiled, which she gladly smiled back. As the sun rose higher in the air, a soft, hesitant knock came to their door.

Tauriel went over to the door, opening it to reveal Elien, still in her night clothes and a giant blanket around her. “Good morning,” she said, looking up at Tauriel.

The elf smiled at her. “Good morning! How are you this morning?” she asked, looking at Elien.

“Better . . . I apologize about yesterday . . . it is best if I never use my ring again . .  . I am fine and so is the baby . . . ,” Elien stumbled, looking up at Tauriel with pain in her eyes, but still managed a tiny smile.

“Is something wrong?” Tauriel asked.

“I am just getting over what happened. . . . I wish I could destroy this stupid thing and go on with my life without it. One day I will be strong enough to do so. . . . Again, I am sorry that I followed after you, I most likely ruined it for both of you,” Elien said, looking down ashamed.

“No, it is fine, You did not ruin anything,” Tauriel said, hoping to lighten her mood.

Elien looked up at her surprised. “Really?”

“You are fine,” Tauriel assured her.

Elien looked down at her ring again. “I am going to destroy it now. I can no longer take this torment,” she said before clasping her ring in her hand and it shattered to pieces. Tauriel jumped back when it happened while Elien threw the shards out into the valley. “It is gone . . . sorry to scare you . . . ,” Elien offered a warm smile to Tauriel, free of hurt or pain except for guilt.

“Is something still wrong?” Tauriel asked, noticing the guilt in Elien’s eyes.

“Again, it is nothing, I am just hungry, so I will get something to eat for the little one,” Elien said.

“Have fun,” Tauriel said, a smile playing on her face.

Elien smiled back. “I will see you if you do decide to eat something.” Tauriel nodded and her as Elien left smiling back at her. Tauriel shut the door, turning back to Legolas, who was smiling at her as she smiled back.

“Anyways, you want to eat?” Legolas asked.

“I should have known you would ask that,” Tauriel smiled.

“Elien really rubs on you after a while,” Legolas said.

Tauriel laughed. “Let us go.”

Legolas smiled at her while taking her hand in his own and holding it tightly while she smiled back. He lead her out of her room and to the dining hall, where Elien was the only one there, silently having breakfast. He shut the doors behind him while Tauriel remained by his side.

As the doors shut, Elien looked up to see both of them coming towards her. “Decided to come after all?” Elien asked with a grin on her face.

Tauriel smiled. “Yes, we did.”

“You can join me if you like,” Elien offered as she managed a tired smile. Tauriel nodded and walked over to her table and sat down beside her friend, Legolas sitting beside Tauriel. Elien finished her meal and smiled at Tauriel, a look of tiredness in her eyes but overall healthy.

“You should try and get some sleep today,” Tauriel said to Elien.

“I will soon, for now I am . . . ,” Elien paused as she yawned, her mouth opening wide and her eyes watering. “Okay, maybe I am a little tired, but I have a daily check up with Elrond . . . I wish I could have the baby now. This wait is not helping anything with the complications.”

Tauriel smiled at her. “It will be worth it.”

Elien sighed. “I know . . . luckily I have almost have seven months left.”

Tauriel smiled again, causing Elien to smile back while laying her head on the table.

“How soon is your check up?” Tauriel asked.

“An hour before dawn, so very soon . . . all he does is check over mine and the baby’s heartbeat and such . . . ,” Elien looked up at Tauriel exhausted before continuing to speak. “And gives me something to help me sleep.”

“Well, you could definitely use some rest,” Tauriel pointed out.

Elien nodded, sitting up on her chair before starting to stand up on her feet. “I should get going . . . I do not want to be late . . . ,” Elien paused to yawn, “I can sleep for a bit afterwards,” she mumbled while Tauriel smiled and nodded at her. Elien walked off to the healers, a hand pressed to her stomach as she went. Legolas continued to stare at Tauriel, who quickly noticed him staring as she tilted her head up.

“Are you hungry?” Legolas asked.

“No, I am not,” Tauriel replied.

“I am not either,” Legolas said, shrugging off the fact he was starving.

“You are not hungry?” Tauriel asked him

“Maybe I can get something,” Legolas replied as he headed into the kitchen to get a plate of food and came back, digging right in. Tauriel smiled at him while silently knowing that he was hungry. He soon finished off the plate in little time and smiled up at her when he finished. “Where would you like to go today?”

“Not sure,” Tauriel replied.

“You can pick, I will go anywhere,” Legolas said.

Tauriel smiled at him. “Elrond will not let me go too far out.”

“I know that, how about we stay here today?”

“And do what?”

“Walk around?” Legolas asked and Tauriel nodded as an answer. He put his plate away and came back to Tauriel. “Would you like to go now?”

“Sure,” Tauriel replied, getting up from her seat. Legolas took her hand in his own while walking out of the dining hall. They both passed the healers as Elien was walking out and stretched out her arms to the outside air, looking less tired. Tauriel smiled when she saw her. Elien turned to face them and managed a smile, but grew embarrassed that she was still in her night clothes and a baby bump was slowly forming, causing a bulge to stick out from her shirt.

“How are you feeling?” Tauriel asked as they both approached her.

“Less tired and the little one is healthy as always. It is good to see you well,” Elien said while Tauriel smiled at her. Elien smiled back and opened her mouth to speak. “I have started thinking of names,” she said.

“Really?” Tauriel asked.

“Yes,” Elien said, a smile on her face with a bit of nervousness. Bilbo and herself had many in mind, but they both seemed to come down to four names.

“Mind sharing them?” Tauriel asked. Elien looked up at her with nervousness still lingering inside. _‘What if they do not like the names?’_

“Not at all, I was thinking if it is a girl to name her Valia or Belladonna, after Bilbo's mother. If it is a boy, it will either be Ineort or Bungo, after Bilbo's father,” Elien said, looking at Tauriel with some hope they were good names, even though she knew that her opinion did not matter.

Tauriel smiled at her. “Those are great names.”

“Thank you,” Elien said smiling back.

“What do you planning on doing today?”

“Not sure, what are you doing?”

“Just walking.”

“I might do that same, if you do not mind,” Elien said, adding a smile.

“I do not mind,” Tauriel said.

“Let me get properly dressed and I will join you,” Elien said, running into her room and shutting the door, locking it behind her and sighing with relief. She headed to the closet and pulled out her garb she always wore. A black tunic with matching trousers and black boots and a cloak over her shoulders. As she changed in a hurry, glancing at herself and her belly for a moment before rushing out of the room, heading back to Tauriel, who smiled when she saw her return.

“I am ready now,” Elien said, cuddling tightly in her cloak. “Where are we going?”

Tauriel turned to Legolas. “Where are we going?”

“I decided we should walk around the entirety of Rivendell,” Legolas answered.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Elien added. Tauriel nodded as Legolas started around Rivendell, the others following close behind, Elien taking the rear while Tauriel and Legolas walked next to one another. Tauriel looked back at Elien and smiled. Elien smiled back, watching Legolas walk around Rivendell with all of its peacefulness. Tauriel tried her hardest to enjoy the walk, watching as the waterfalls flowed loudly, yet peacefully down to the lake below. Unfortunately, she found herself deep in thought while Elien looked up at her, trying to ignore the pain coming from a wave of kicks coming from the child within her belly. She worried about the elf, who was clearly forgetting her sense of anything at this point, not having any idea what was going on. Elien took her hand in an attempt to wake her from her daydream, but in doing so, her cloak opened up, revealing her growing belly. A blush appeared on her cheeks, making her face turn black. Tauriel is brought back from her thoughts long enough when she felt Elien touch her, turning down to the shortest figure. “Everything okay?” Tauriel asked.

Elien nodded in reply, hoping the elf did not realize how much bigger she had gotten while she kept holding Tauriel’s hand, not having a chance to cover up.


	19. Thoughtful Memories

Tauriel continued walking, soon getting lost in thought. Elien sighed with relief when the elf did not notice how big she had gotten. Tauriel’s thoughts wandered to when she was young and her parents when they were still alive. Legolas noticed she was daydreaming and paused, stopping in his tracks. Tauriel bumped into his, having no idea that he had stopped. Legolas grabbed her around the waist while Elien lost her footing and landed on the ground ungracefully, groaning in the process. Tauriel looked surprised when she suddenly realized what she did, her face turning red. “I-I am so sorry,” Tauriel quickly apologized.

“It is all right,” Legolas said.

Tauriel turned to Elien worried, who was still on the ground, but seeming to enjoy that she was. “Are you okay?” Tauriel asked.

“I am fine, actually wanted to sit down. The little one keeps kicking away as I walked. To think it is not even two months old and it is all ready a kicker,” Elien replied with a loud sigh. Tauriel let a smile grow on her face with Elien looking over at her and smiled, noticing that Tauriel and Legolas were so close together.

Tauriel bit her lip, suddenly realizing exactly what Elien was seeing. She felt awkward about being so close to Legolas and broke away from him, staring at the ground. Legolas wandered around for a bit, knowing he would not be touching Tauriel like that for a long time, if not ever again. Elien was watching the lake at the bottom of the valley shimmer with the sunlight. Tauriel stood at the same spot as earlier, close by Elien as her mind drifted once again. Elien attempted to hum a song under her breath while the baby kicked, causing her pitch to go off every time it did so. She stood up with a moan escaping her lips while Tauriel turned to her, only being half awake. Elien stared at her, deciding to wave her hand in front of Tauriel’s face in attempt to get her out of her daydream. “Ready to continue?” Elien asked, not expecting Tauriel to jump, saying a quick ‘yes.’

Elien grabbed both of the elf’s hands. “Easy,” she said calmingly.

“What?”

“Just calm down.”

“Calm down?”

“Yes,” Elien said, a surge of nervousness as the baby kicked extra hard this time, causing her to stumble backwards with a groan. She expected to feel the hard ground underneath her, but instead, found Tauriel had grabbed her she fell, suddenly being overprotective of the bearing vala.

“Let us get you back,” Tauriel advised.

“Sure,” Elien said wincing, “and sorry, I seem to be the one you are helping the most.”

“And I seem to be the one you are having to help,” Tauriel said, adding a smile.

Elien smiled back but winced when the baby kicked again. “I think she wants to sleep,” Elien said, her hand hovering over her belly while trying to comfort the little one, but did not want to right away and in front of the elves. Tauriel took Elien back to her room, who quickly took off her boots and cloak, crawling into bed. The elf left the room, careful not to make a sound, walking outside and looking up at the sky, who was soon turning to evening, many colors lighting the sky.

Tauriel let a tear slip down her cheek with memories of her parents going to watch the sunset while they were still alive. Legolas went over to Tauriel, worry in his eyes as he took her hand. She quickly noticed him as he put his hand into hers and brushing away the tears in her eyes.

“It is okay to cry,” Legolas said, seeing the redness in Tauriel’s eyes.

Tauriel sighed, knowing she could not hide that much from him. “I know, but I should not.”

“I cry over my mother all of the time,” Legolas added in, trying to make the situation a bit easier, but knowing her failed when another tear slipped down her cheek. Legolas hugged her tightly and she returned it, ignoring the pain in her back, but a tiny groan escaped her lips. “Are you still in pain?” Legolas asked.

“I am fine.”

“We should go to bed soon,” Legolas suggested. Tauriel nodded in reply, getting lost in thought again. “It is nice you and Elien are good friends,” Legolas pointed out.

“Yes,” Tauriel replied with a smile, “but it did not start like that.”

“Really?” Legolas asked.

Tauriel smiled. “No. When we first met, we were not exactly friendly.”

“That is expected for complete strangers,” Legolas pointed out. Tauriel smiled at him, which he returned the gesture, soon heading to his room alone. Tauriel lingered outside for a bit longer before to her room. The night sky shined with the light of the moon. Tauriel walked to her window and and looked out into the night, watching as a shooting star ran through the sky, but leaves as quickly as it came. Tauriel looked up at the sky a bit longer before heading to bed, curling under the sheets. Soon the sky lit up with the sun rising in the sky, indicating morning and a new day.

Tauriel woke up, getting out of bed to change before going out into the forest for a nice walk. Elien was all ready there, sitting by the top of the waterfall and getting misted with the flowing water going down into the lake. The elf took to a different path by going into the forest by a different way. The vala quickly noticed the elf coming from behind her, but did not know who it was, expecting anyone, including orcs. Not chancing anything, she pulled out her bow, notching an arrow to the string. She stood up while turning around, pulling the string to her cheek and eyeing the elf, who had her arrow pointed at Elien. They both relaxed upon looking at each other, carefully putting the string to the wood and taking the arrow off the string, putting them back in their quivers while Elien returned to her spot by the waterfall. Tauriel walked over to her and sat down beside her while a blush appeared on Elien’s pale greyish white skin.

“Sorry, been on edge lately,” Elien apologized.

“That is fine,” Tauriel said, accepting the apology and forgiving her, knowing she was the same way as Elien is at that moment.

Elien nodded and looked out at the valley. “It is beautiful here.”

“Yes it is.”

“My child will be glad to have been born in such a beautiful place, I only wish she could be born in my homeland.”

Tauriel smiled at her. “Where exactly is your homeland?”

“Way in the West, the Undying Lands is it most commonly known as, by my people call it Valinor.”

Tauriel smiled. “I have heard of it.”

“It is a beautiful place, I . . . to be honest I do not want to go back. Well, . . . Gwainel knows I am alive, . . . but not the others . . . I do not think I could face them in my condition,” Elien stumbled out.

“I am sure they would be happy to see you,” Tauriel pointed out.

“Gwainel was enough already! I just cannot have the others prodding around my swollen body like I am a dying fish. They can wait for me to come back one day, maybe with grandchildren,” Elien grumbled. Tauriel smiled and Elien smiled back. “Grandchildren,” Elien muttered, causing her to chuckle to herself. “Over my dead body!”

“I was just heading to the forest,” Tauriel said.

“I could use the exercise, I know Elrond is always pushing me to walk more,” Elien said, smiling faintly.

Tauriel still had the smile on her face. “Yes, I know.”

Elien smiled back while Tauriel stood up and started walking. The vala quickly followed her, walking by her side and continuing to enjoy the sight that she would not be able to enjoy for much longer. The elf soon got lost in thought, causing Elien to notice how little she took note in the world. Tauriel smiled down at her, coming back from her thoughts. Elien kept a hand to her belly while Tauriel returned to her thoughts once again.

The vala thought little of the idea and continued walking, keeping her expression stone faced while they both kept walking, hand in hand.

After a long silence, Elien decided to attempt to start a conversation. “How have you been?”

Tauriel slowly found herself coming back from her thoughts, turning to Elien. “I have been good, but I do not like having to stay around here.”

“I am sorry about that,” Elien apologized.

“It is not your fault.”

“I should not have done this now.”

“Done what?” Tauriel asked.

“You know, about her,” Elien said, looking up at her with a hand pressed to her belly. Tauriel did not catch the hint and looked confused. “I should not have decided to be a mother! I am wasting your time here!”

“No! No, you are not! I am glad you are going to be a mother, “Tauriel assured Elien, who still looked unsure about herself and her child. “Really I do not mind. I have gotten something from our stay here, that I wouldn't have gotten, had we gone on with our plan.”

“I guess that is true, but I know you want to keep moving,” Elien said, managing a shaky smile before losing the strength and frowning all together.

“I do not mind,” Tauriel assured her.

“Are you sure? You can always find someone else and I can stay here and wait for you to return,” Elien said.

“No, I will not leave you here, and besides, who else is there?” Tauriel asked.

“Legolas,” Elien answered.

Tauriel turned a bit red at the answer. “I will not go without you.”

Elien nodded, looking down at the ground. “I wish these months would go faster, but I cannot control time . . . _not yet_ ,” she said the last bit to herself while looking up to find Tauriel smiling at her.

“Guess that is the beauty of it all,” Elien muttered, still feeling a bit upset over the baby matter.

“You are still upset,” Tauriel said, noting the sadness in Elien’s eyes.

“Do not mind me,” Elien said, smiling and shaking the feeling off as if the matter never existed. “I just hate waiting, you will understand when you become a mother, if you do.”

“That is if I do. . . .”

“I hope you do, but that is your choice. . . . I think she will be it for me, unless I end up having another baby and eventually have a hobbit sized family or if Bilbo wants a family that big,” Elien said.

“I wish it was my choice . . . ,” Tauriel muttered.

“What do you mean?” Elien asked.

“Legolas and I . . . we will never work,” Tauriel said, looking down.

“It is hard to tell,” Elien said.

“Thranduil will never allow it.”

“Thranduil is not here.”

“And it is a good thing or I would be dead right now,” Tauriel pointed out.

“I do not think so,” Elien said, smiling a bit. “Lobelia would be scowling me if I was still in the Shire.”

“Trust me, I would be dead. He does not even like us being friends. . . .”

“I understand, you are happy the way you are.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are happy, right?” Elien asked.

“More or less.”

“It is better than nothing,” Elien said.

“My relationship with Legolas. Yes, I am happy, but part of me still grieves for Kíli,”  Tauriel said.

“It is a hurt that never goes away,” Elien said. Tauriel looked at her with tears in her eyes, Elien in similar condition.

Tauriel looked down, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I-I am sorry.”

“No, I . . . I should be . . . over Thorin by now,” Elien apologized.

“I understand how you feel.”

“I should be over these emotions by now . . . I should stop remembering . . . them, everyone that died saving me,” Elien said, bursting into tears. Tauriel hugged her and she returned it. “I should over this by now. It is not helping my sleepness nights and the baby’s development.” Tauriel brushed the tears from her eyes while Elien turned to her. “I am sorry, I should not be this way,” Elien apologized once again.

Tauriel looked at Elien. “It is fine.”

“It is the child that is making me act this way when I should not be. I am sorry.”

“Maybe we should head back,” Tauriel suggested.

“Okay,” Elien agreed, looking up at the elf, who smiled at Elien, who returned the gesture and smiled as Tauriel headed back to Rivendell.

Elien followed close behind the elf. “I am sorry I disturbed.”

“You are fine,” Tauriel assured her.

Elien nodded, but still felt unsure. “How is you and Legolas’ relationship?”  
“It is going well,” Tauriel said.

“What have you two decided?”

“He asked me to court him.”

“You do know what that means?” Elien asked Tauriel, a half smirk on her face.

“What?”

“Courtship is the first stage to a happier relationship,” Elien said.

“Maybe. . . .”

Elien shrugged and kept walking, thoughts rushing through her head of her past and she stopped grinning.


	20. Long Waiting

They both arrived at Rivendell once again and Elien turned to Tauriel, still unsure of herself.

“Is something wrong?” Tauriel found herself asking.

“I am just impatient, that is really the problem I have been having for a while. Maybe when we are both ready to travel we can again. I am not planning for more children anyways,” Elien said.

Tauriel smiled at the thought to keep moving, but frowned when Elien had said she would not be having anymore children. “Why not?”

“Maybe the simple fact I want to keep moving, but it is hard to tell if I will ever get a chance to conceive again after this one. Bilbo might want a big family, he is an only child after all,” Elien explained and Tauriel nodded, showing she understood. “It really depends. Who knows, in years time I could have a litter of fauntlings.” Tauriel smiled at that comment.

Elien smiled back, not wanting to think about that many children at the moment. “I should retire for the day, let both of us rest,” Elien said, pressing a hand to her belly and leaving it there.

“Yes, you should,” Tauriel said. Elien bowed to her and headed to her room, shutting the door behind her. She quickly changed clothing to her black tunic and trousers before curling into bed and falling to sleep, dreaming of the months to come. Tauriel remained outside, looking up at the stars with Elrond watching from his room.

Tauriel looked up at the night sky, seeing the stars shine brightly, finding tears coming to her eyes as memories came to her of talking to Kíli of the starlight.

A firefly sprang from the night sky, flashing its light to show it was present, Tauriel’s eyes following it closely. The firefly flew around her, flickering its light with Tauriel smiling at the creature, simply enjoying its company as it landed on her hand, still flickering its light. Tauriel let it stay in her hand., watching as its light shone brighter with a smile on her face.

After tossing and turning in bed, trying to have her little one rest while she tried to sleep as well proved difficult. Elien went to where Tauriel stood, eyeing the firefly on Tauriel’s hand. “Looks like you have a friend.”

“Yes, it would appear so,” Tauriel said.

“I could not sleep, my little friend is keeping me up,” Elien said, pressing her hand to her belly.

“I am sorry,” Tauriel apologized.

“It is just a part of childbearing and afterbirth, except for the afterbirth part is not right now, not even close yet,” Elien said. Tauriel smiled and looked back at the sky with Elien following her gaze, seeing the stars shimmering brightly.

“It is beautiful,” Tauriel muttered.

“It is,” Elien said smiling, “I miss it.”

“Miss what?” Tauriel asked, not leaving her gaze on Elien.

“Eru,” Elien answered and Tauriel grew confused. “Eru was the one to make us, the Ainur who then became the Valar and Valier after we entered into Arda. In a way, he is our father but he is our creator.”

Tauriel nodded. “I understand now.”

“And he was the one to make us who we are. He gave me a special gift that none of the Ainur have,” Elien said, looking down at her belly for a moment.

“Yes, your sister told me a bit about it,” Tauriel said.

“I know she is upset because she wants a family as well . . . cannot do much about that,” Elien said, sighing with mist coming out of her mouth with the cold of fall slowly rolling in.

Tauriel sighed and a fog of mist also came out of her mouth. “No, I guess you cannot.”

Elien nodded, knowing she did not want to sigh to have more fog come out of her mouth from the cold. “I am guessing you will be up all night.”

“Possibly.”

“Then I bid you good night to you, until mourn,” Elien said, bowing.

Tauriel nodded. “Good night.”

Elien waved to her before heading off to her room and passing out from exhaustion when she hit her pillow. Tauriel linger outside to enjoy the view of the stars while the firefly remained on her finger.

Tauriel forgot the firefly was on her hand and smiled as its light flickered at her. The firefly remained on her finger until morning came and it flickered its light at her to said farewell and headed home and she watched as it left.

“Good morning,” a familiar voice said. Tauriel spun around to find Elien, still wearing the clothing before and a baby bump sticking out of her tunic.

Tauriel smiled at her. “Good morning.” Elien smiled back and stood beside Tauriel. “How do you feel?”

“As usual, still going through some morning sickness, but otherwise I am fine . . . tired as well,” Elien said, catching herself before she yawned.

“Did you not sleep well?” Tauriel asked.

Elien shook her head in answer. “She is not making this very easy on me.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” Tauriel said sympathetically.

“It is not your or her fault,” Elien said. A smile grew on Tauriel’s face and Elien could not help but smile warmly back. “There is nothing we can do about my sleepless nights, so how about we eat?”

“You go ahead, I would not eat anything even if I do go,” Tauriel said.

“As you wish,” Elien said, heading to the dining hall. Tauriel watched as she headed there, noticing the midnight blue eyes locking in on the emerald green eyes for a moment before Elien disappeared behind the corner.

After Elien left, Tauriel turned and headed to the forest, where the outside air was stronger than it usually was, blowing leaves off trees and sending color into the world around them. Tauriel smiled at the sight, watching leaves fall around her.

Gwainel stood in a clearing, mace in hand and slashing at the air around her. Tauriel watched from a respectful distance as Gwainel stuck her mace on the ground, looking over at Tauriel.

“Hello,” Elien weakly said.

“Did not think I would see you here,” Gwainel dryly said, pulling the mace out of the ground.

“I often go for walks in the woods,” Tauriel said.

“First I have seen you here,” Gwainel said.

“I usually go to a different place,” Tauriel said.

“Makes sense,” Gwainel finally stated, a smile on her face as she looked at her. Tauriel returned the smile just as Gwainel felt curiosity swell inside of her for answers. “How is my sister?”

“I think she is fine,” Tauriel answered.

“Good, I worry about her,” Gwainel admitted.

Tauriel smiled. “She is in good hands.” Gwainel nodded, looking away from Tauriel. “Is there something else you are worried about?” Tauriel asked.

“I heard you got pretty hurt, feel better?” Gwainel asked with concern in her eyes.

“It was just a small cut,” Tauriel said, knowing that was not the full truth.

“That is what you tell, but Elrond tells otherwise. Anyways, where is my round bellied sister anyways?” Gwainel asked, deciding to get away from injuries to focus on Elien.

“Elrond is over protective and Elien is eating,” Tauriel answered.

Gwainel found herself laughing at the answer. “That is all she ever does nowadays along with sleeping.” Tauriel could not help but laugh along as well, knowing it was all too true. “But at least she is happy and I hope you are too.”

“What do you mean? Has she been telling you my secrets?” Tauriel said playfully.

“Of course not,” Gwainel said, playing a long while remaining serious.

“Really?” Tauriel asked.

“She is not one to spray secrets around,” Gwainel flatly stated, knowing her sister very well.

Tauriel smiled. “So she has not told you _anything_?”

“Correct.”

“Honestly, I would not really care. I was just playing around,” Tauriel said.

“She had a hard enough time admitting that she was with child,” Gwainel muttered.

“What do you mean?” Tauriel asked.

“Well, you told me about her condition, but it took her forever to admit it was true,” Gwainel said.

Tauriel smiled and Gwainel returned it. “What have you been up to lately? I have not seen you.”

“Training, checking on Elien and her progress with her child. That really is it,” Gwainel said.

“What type of training?” Tauriel asked, curious flooding in.

“Mace training,” Gwainel said, motioning her head to the mace in hand. Tauriel nodded as Gwainel effortlessly strapped the mace to her back.

“Going somewhere?” Tauriel asked.

“I am done training for the day,” Gwainel said, locking eyes with the elf as she nodded. “Where are you going?”

“Walking.”

“I could join you.”

“If you want.”

“I will not be disturbing?” Gwainel asked.

“Half of the time, I do not know you are here,” Tauriel confessed.

Gwainel nods and walks off in the woods without Tauriel, who was hesitating, unsure if she wanted to follow or if Gwainel wanted to be followed.

“Go anyway you want, I am taking a harder path around,” Gwainel said.

Tauriel nodded and walked off to a new path. Gwainel disappeared down her path.

The sun shone beautifully in the sky while Tauriel wandered about.

Before Tauriel knew, she reacted the borders of the forest, looking out at the open, knowing she should not be this far out.

Frodo sat against a tree, gazing out at the distance with peace evident on his face. Tauriel walked over to him while he looked her way and froze.

“Is something wrong?” Tauriel asked.

“Am I not supposed to be here?” Frodo asked.

“No, you are fine. I am the one that is not supposed to be here,” Tauriel said smiling.

Frodo smiled warmly back. “But why are you not supposed to be here?”

“Nothing much,” Tauriel brushed off the question, saying that so Frodo would not expect her wound. Frodo smiled, continuing to look at her, who smiled back.

“I was just sitting here, so you can keep walking and I promise to get back home,” Frodo said. Tauriel nodded, walking off and slowly going in the direction of Rivendell. Frodo watched leave and turned back to the world outside of the forest.

Noon was slowly rolling in with the sun peaking through the trees while Tauriel explored the forest more.

Noises echoed from Rivendell from as far as the forest bounds, but Tauriel kept walking regardless of the noise. Birds chirped around, zoning out the sound of light and fast footsteps coming behind her, who turned around to see who it was.

Frodo stopped short, looking at her and wondering if he was going to get in trouble with following her, but all the fears left him when she smiled at him.

“I wanted to join you, and come back to Rivendell after you were done walking,” Frodo explained.

“It will be nice to have a companion,” Tauriel said, trying to be inviting to the hobbit.

Frodo beamed a smile, feeling welcome to join the company of the elf. “Even me?” he said, feeling a bit down about himself.

“Especially you, beside who else is there?” Tauriel asked with an inviting smile on her face, smiling back to Frodo.

Frodo looked around, expecting someone to pop out of the forest to be Tauriel’s companion, but sighed when none showed up. “No one,” he finally answered.

Tauriel smiled and held out her hand for him, which he took, blushing a bit by how tiny his hands were compared to the elf’s. Tauriel smiled and started walking again with Frodo following with a smile on his face.

The elf grew silent while Frodo decided to get a conversation going. “How have you been?” he asked.

“Good, you?” Tauriel asked.

“Good,” Frodo said smiling.

Tauriel smiled. “We are almost back.”

“I get to see my uncle and aunt again,” Frodo muttered and Tauriel could not help but smile at the comment.

Frodo blushed a bit before continuing. “I am excited to have cousins.”

“I am sure you are,” Tauriel said with her smile fading off her face. Frodo grew nervous, knowing he picked the wrong choice of words. Tears fall down his cheeks as he looked down, hoping Tauriel did not notice.

“Is something wrong?” Tauriel asked, ruining Frodo’s hopes of her not noticing.

“It is just . . . ,” Frodo said before breaking into a sob. “My parents,” he muttered before yanking his hand away from her and ran towards Rivendell. Tauriel ran after him and caught him. “Frodo, is something wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not noticed, I am making chapters longer to around two thousand words for the sake of two things, one this story is _far_ from being done. Second, I want to make this story as enjoyable as possible. Please note as the chapters go by, lots more crap happens. Lets just say the next chapter proves that.  
>  I am sorry these beginning chapters are boring, but more is about to come that are not boring.


	21. A New Journey Begins

“You will never understand! Bilbo and Elien were the only ones that seemed to care when my parents drowned when I was only twelve!” Frodo bellowed.

Tears water in Tauriel’s eyes. “I lost my parents too. I had no one to go to, I had no family and I was banned from my only home. I understand how you feel.”

Guilt rose up in Frodo and he hugged Tauriel, tears effortlessly falling down his cheek. Tauriel gladly hugged back, trying to comfort the young boy.

“They died eight years ago,” Frodo said, “I am twenty years old.”

“I will not tell how long ago my family died,” Tauriel said smiling.

“How old were you?” Frodo asked, trying not to be pushy.

Tauriel looked down. “No more than five.”

Frodo paled at the answer and finally stopped crying.

“Is something wrong?” Tauriel asked worriedly.

“Nothing, I know the baby is all everyone can talk about and I am sorry that is the case,” Frodo said.

“Why?” Tauriel asked.

“Because it is annoying and I will not bring it up,” Frodo said as Tauriel grew confused to the comment. _I thought he would be happy about having cousins._ Tauriel found herself telling herself as Frodo continued. “Ever!”

“What are you talking about?” Tauriel asked bluntly.

“Nothing! Let us just get back!” Frodo bellowed before turning to Rivendell, hoping to end the conversation. Tauriel followed after him, still very confused. Elves were about Rivendell, smiles on some of their faces, but otherwise the city remained calm. Tauriel continued to follow after Frodo, keeping her head down and she looked at the ground.

Frodo went up to his room door, looking up at Tauriel, who smiled at him. “I was thinking about reading for a while, maybe find myself eating afterwards,” he said and Tauriel nodded in response. “I know you do not eat, so I will not bother you,” he said. Tauriel smiled at him and turned to go as Frodo went into his room and shut the door behind him.

Tauriel walked back outside, thinking to herself as she noticed Elien sitting on a bench, a book in hand and her eyes darting from line to line. The elf walked up at her, who did not pay any attention to the elf, but looked up at her with a wry smile before returning to her book, intently reading.

“How are you feeling?” Tauriel asked, hoping to not disturb her friend’s reading time.

“Just fine,” Elien said as she flipped to the next page. Tauriel nodded, knowing she was disturbing and walked a few feet away, looking down at the valley. Elien smiled at Tauriel and continued reading. Tauriel ended up wandering off with Elien deciding to follow after the elf, grabbing her book and keeping it to her side. Tauriel noticed the valier had joined her and she could not help but smile.

“Sorry, I wanted to join you,” Elien apologized, knowing that deep down she should not have.

“That is fine,” Tauriel said. Elien nodded, following behind the elf while placing her book in her traveling pack, hoping the elf did not notice she had it with her. Luckily she did not and kept walking.

“How have you been?” Elien asked, wanting to check on the elf’s health.

“The same,” Tauriel responded.

Elien nodded and quickened her speed to walk beside the elf, clenching both of her hands, knowing what was on her mind and she knew she could not tell Tauriel. _She will hate me if I do not tell her! But I cannot have her know, she will only burden me further if she was to follow me! However she will never trust me if I leave her behind . . ._ Elien constantly thought to herself while trying to decide _do I tell her or do I not?_

“I went walking with Frodo,” Tauriel said, ripping the thoughts from Elien’s mind and causing her to go back to reality.

“That is good,” Elien said and Tauriel nodded in response. “I have been doing the same routines for a while, gets boring after all this time.”

“I know what you mean,” Tauriel said with pity for Elien to having to stay in Rivendell. At least that is what she originally thought.

“I want a change all ready,” Elien said, trying to stop herself before she blurted out her idea.

Tauriel sighed, not wanting to agree, but she felt the same way. “I have to agree with you.”

“I would like to leave for a while,” Elien finally said. _No! shut up! Stop talking and get ready! Elien, you need to shut up before she stops you!_ Elien’s mind screamed at her.

“But you cannot!” Tauriel shouted.

“I know I cannot, but at least I think I can,” Elien said, trying to pick out her words carefully so she could carry out her plan.

Tauriel said, being completely unaware of what her friend would be doing. “How long did Elrond say I had to wait before I am ready?”

“You are healed enough now, you should be able to do whatever, just be gentle about it,” Elien said, realizing she would not be getting away so easily from her condition.

Tauriel smiled, knowing she could roam around again. “That is good.”

“Good for you,” Elien said dryly, coughing a bit and her feet stopped moving.

Tauriel spun around and stopped walking as well, eyeing her friend. “What is wrong?”

“You know I hate waiting,” Elien said, looking at the ground.

“Yes, I know you do,” Tauriel said.

“I would just like to go farther away for awhile, maybe go somewhere else,” Elien muttered, not wanting to tell her she really wanted to leave, but knew Tauriel would keep pushing her for an answer.

“Where?” Tauriel said, her face turning serious for answers.

“I cannot tell you that, because you would worry if I went that way,” Elien said, wanting to hopefully change or make sure she friend would not join her.

“But did not you want to go somewhere else?” Tauriel asked, growing confused with this conversation, but slowly putting the pieces together.

“I do, but I cannot tell you where I plan to go, but it is the heart of our enemy. _From the East and South of this World,_ ” Elien said, muttering the last part, but knew Tauriel most likely did not know where Elien was referring to.

Tauriel looked at Elien, hoping for her to clarify. Elien opened her mouth to speak her mind, knowing Tauriel would not like this nor did her mind agree to say anything. “And . . . I plan to go, without you. I cannot take you to a place where it is so barren and evil. I will not take you. I wanted to make the farewell easy, I would have disappeared tonight and not returned until everything was done. Now I can't . . . ,” Elien said, falling silent and expecting to get scowled at and that is what she ended up getting.

“You are not leaving without me?!” Tauriel bellowed.

“I do not want you to die out there! Beside, I plan to be back in not even five months. A year at the most,” Elien said. _If I make it back alive._

“But the baby . . . ,” Tauriel protested.

Elien cringed at the mere idea of losing her child and looked away from Tauriel. “If I make it back before I give birth, I . . . it can recover from the journey and be healthy when it arrives. I am sorry, but I have to do this now! Or worst wars will be upon my children and all of Middle Earth!” Elien finally said.

“If you must go, let me come with you,” Tauriel said, pleading for Elien to allow her to come.

Elien thought for a long time before deciding her answer, wondering if that was the right choice. “Fine, but I will have to carry you there. I mean to go fast if I want to get back in time to give birth and for nothing bad to happen to the baby. I cannot have anyone slowing me down.”

Tauriel nodded, glad she was able to join. “When do we leave?”

“Nightfall,” Elien said.

“Does anyone know?” Tauriel asked.

“I wrote Bilbo and Elrond a letter excusing my absence,” Elien said and Tauriel nodded in response. “I suggest we both get rest, it will be a long road ahead.”

“What about Elrond? Will he not try and stop you?” Tauriel asked.

“We will be too far gone for him to try. By morning, we will be near Mirkwood, maybe farther,” Elien said.

“Mirkwood?”

“We are not going in the North. We will be close to where it is, but likely close to Lothlórien if not in the forest itself by that time.” Tauriel nodded again as Elien continued. “We can stay there for a while to rest up and get supplies before continuing.”

“I have not been there for a while,” Tauriel said.

“I have not either, but Galadriel is nice,” Elien said.

“Yes, she is.”

“She was a few that took care of me after the battle, when I turned invisible. There was another that you most likely do not know his name, but he is a Maia they lives near the Shire,” Elien said.

“No, I do not know who he is,” Tauriel said.

“It is best if I keep that name a secret. Last thing I need is for everyone to know who he is,” Elien explained.

Tauriel nodded. “I am going to head back.”

“Where?”

“To my room.”

“I will head to mine as well,” Elien said. Tauriel said and turned to go, Elien doing the same. Once at her room, Elien fell asleep as she hit the bed.

Tauriel shut her room door behind her, debating going to see Legolas before having to leave to say her farewells, in case she did not return from the journey.

As night rolled into the sky, Tauriel slipped out of her room, deciding to not talk to Legolas. Elien was sitting on the bench, a hand draped over her belly and her bag packed. “Ready?”

Tauriel nodded in response. Elien walked over to her and picked Tauriel up in Elien’s arms before running out of Rivendell as fast as she could. Tauriel looked back at Rivendell, saying a silent farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kept forgetting to tell about Frodo's age, but now you know he is twenty. The person Elien is referring to is Tom Bombadil, just for you book readers who know who that is. This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I will be fine with it for now, I wanted to end it there anyways.


	22. Onto Lothlórien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized will be Elvish in this chapter and the next until they leave elf territory.

“I am sorry I had to drag you in this, but I will be the one to destroy what I plan to destroy in the end,” Elien said as she ran over the cliffs of the Misty Mountains and the land turning green and grassy. “We will be heading to Lothlórien for a while, just so we can be away from enemies and prying eyes.”

Tauriel nodded. “Thank you for letting me come with you.”

“I do not think I would have had the heart to keep you in Rivendell while I went to unknown dangers,” Elien said, continuing to run with Tauriel in her arms.

Tauriel smile. “And I do not know if I could have forgiven you, had you left me.”

“I hope you would have, even if you never wanted to see me again . . . ,” Elien said, suddenly losing her footing near the end of the cliff when the ground became flat as she ran. She grabbed onto Tauriel tightly, not wanting to let go of her.

“Are you okay?” Tauriel asked, growing concerned when her feet dangled on missing ground and Elien had her arms around thighs, trying to get the elf’s legs wrapped around the vala’s waist.

“Hang on,” Elien said, finally getting the elf to wrap her legs around her as she tried to stop falling, but failed and Elien hugged her tightly as they both went tumbling. Tauriel looked at her worriedly and wrapped her own arms around Elien’s waist as they continued to fall.

The ground finally turned flatter, not realizing they had entered into a forest. Before they stopped rolling, Elien let go of Tauriel and Elien stopped rolling, landing on her back as Tauriel stood up and rushed to Elien’s side as groans escape her lips.

“You okay?” Tauriel asked.

“I am fine,” Elien said, sitting up and groaning more. “At least I got us to where we needed to go. Welcome to Lothlórien,” she then smiled warmly at Tauriel, still in a daze. Tauriel smiled back and Elien managed to stand up, stumbling a bit and Tauriel looked concerned as Elien released a moan, her cheeks flushing black as she changed back to her shorter height, but still could be mistaken for an elf. “Let us find the Elves,” Elien said, stumbling a bit as she tried to walk.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Tauriel asked, looking at Elien with grave concern.

“Just give me a minute,” Elien said, walking around, desperately trying to get her legs to work properly by stretching them. “I can jump mountains, but the minute I lose footing . . . ,” she then growled at herself and looking back at Tauriel, who was patiently waiting for her.

“Ready?” Tauriel asked.

“Yes . . . sorry,” Elien apologized and started walking and Tauriel followed close behind, silently accepting her friend’s apology.

Soon the trees around them changed. The bark soon turned silver and the leaves turned golden yellow. Elien noticed the change and smiled. “We are getting close.”

Tauriel nodded, looking up at the sky to find noon was near and Elien seemed to grow tired with every step she took. “Hopefully . . . we . . . can rest . . . here,” Elien muttered, looking up at Tauriel and trying to look energetic, but fails when she dropped to the ground, deep in sleep. Tauriel sat down next to Elien, who was still fast asleep, breathing lightly.

Tauriel pulled out the necklace Kíli gave her, running her fingers along it. Elien rolled over while asleep, her stomach facing the air. Tauriel looked at her worriedly, putting the necklace in her pocket for precaution. Elien was still fast asleep, looking around at the forest.

Elien’s eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the elf. “Did something happen?” she asked, sitting up with a groan, silently cursing herself for falling asleep.

“No, nothing happened,” Tauriel assured her.

The valier sighed with relief over her jumpiness. “I am sorry.”

“It is fine,” Tauriel assured her once more.

“I should have slept more,” Elien said, talking more to herself then Tauriel.

“You can, if you want,” Tauriel said.

“We will once we find the heart of Lothlórien . . . ,” Elien said, dozing off to sleep again.

Tauriel looked up through the trees and found birds flying overhead. Elien sleepily leaned against a tree, only to be on her feet with swords in hand at the sudden noise of footsteps. The elf stood protectively in front of Elien, daggers ready, only for the threat to be two blonde haired elves appeared through the trees with no weapons. They only spoke Elvish, which both the valier and elf knew. _“We mean you no harm,”_ one of them said.

Tauriel relaxed her posture as the elves spoke again. “ _Are you of Lothlórien?_ ” Elien asked in Elvish.

“ _Yes, we heard strange noises and went to see, not expecting two Elves. One looking to be expecting_ ,” the other elf said. Tauriel put her daggers back in their sheathes, a smile on her face to hear her native tongue again and a bit of surprisement that her knew Elvish as well.

Elien hid under her cloak, protesting her belly. “ _Can we rest here?_ ”

“ _You may, but please know that we do not know the language of the West,_ ” one of the elves said. “ _Otherwise we should move into the city where it is safer._ ”

Tauriel found herself smiling at Elien, who looked back at her and smiled before staring at the elves again. “ _I would like to clarify that I am not an Elf, but I rather not give my identity out at the moment at potential threats_ ,” she said, looking down.

“ _Understood, follow us. Are you well enough to move? Otherwise one of us can carry you_ ,” one of the elves suggested.

“ _That is unnecessary! I can walk just fine_!” Elien snapped, ushering for the elves to move and she followed after them, Tauriel walking behind Elien. The elves went by the route they did coming to meet the newcomers, Tauriel following close behind. Elien turned around and looked at Tauriel as they walked.

“Something wrong?” Tauriel asked.

“No, I was just not expecting them to figure out that I was with child that quickly,” Elien answered. Tauriel smiled at that when the elves stopped walking and Elien turned around before she could bump into them. Tauriel noticed they had stopped moving and looked to see why. A river ran through their path, a piece of rope attached from one side of the river to the other. Tauriel hid behind Elien, despite the valier being shorter than the elf.

“ _We will have to cross the river to get to the city, so you may speak with the Lord and Lady. The only way across is by this rope. Please try not to fall_ ,” one of the elves said.

Tauriel smiled at the challenge in hand while Elien waited for the elves to cross before she went across the rope, making it to the other side and looked back at Tauriel, who was right behind Elien.

The four continued moving on into the forest, midday rolling fast. Elien walked beside Tauriel, occasionally looking up at the elf to make sure she was doing well, who looked at the ground the entire time.

Snow filtered down from the trees above, causing Elien to look up at it. “Snow,” she muttered. “Three months.”

“Till what?” Tauriel asked, looking down at Elien.

“No, I mean it is been three months of my term . . . and the month of my birthday,” Elien clarified with Tauriel nodding to that and Elien fell silent with Tauriel returned to looking at the ground. Snow formed on the two of them, both of them seeming to not care with Tauriel’s thoughts wandering to Legolas and what he would have said when she returned, _if_ she returned.

“Tauriel, we are here,” Elien said with a warm smile on her face as she looked at the elf, who pulled herself from her thoughts and looked up.

Silver light streamed from above by lamps from above with Elves walking about. Tauriel stepped a bit behind her and Elien looked at her, noticing the elf was going to see a clearer view of the city itself.

“It is beautiful, is it not?” Elien asked, looking back at the Elven city. Tauriel nodded as Elien went up the staircase leading to Galadriel and Celeborn. Tauriel followed behind, feeling out of place as a lowly silvan Elf going to see someone so great as the Lady Galadriel. Elien took Tauriel’s hand in hope to lose the doubt in her heart as well as tugging her up the stairs. She tried not to panic at the open spaces between the stairs, trying to remain calm when her legs shook at every step and she felt sick. Tauriel did not notice this as her eyes were stuck on the ground, seeming to not be scared.

The staircase stopped to reveal the floor was open in a circular fashion, a staircase going up from the outer lobe of the circle. The sound of nonexistent footsteps came from above and traveled below with Tauriel still keeping her eyes on the ground, not wanting to meet the high elves’ eyes.

“It is nice to see you both,” Galadriel said, smiling as she stands in front of them. Tauriel continued to look down, biting her lip.

“Tauriel, look up,” Elien encouraged.

“You are worthy of being in my presence,” Galadriel added. Tauriel slowly lifted her eyes to meet the elf’s eyes. “Thank you.” Tauriel fought to keep her eyes on Galadriel as she continued speaking.

“I have been waiting to see you,” Galadriel said. Tauriel remained silent, thinking the other elf was talking to Elien.

The blonde haired elf kept her eyes on Tauriel, who looked surprised. “Me?” Tauriel stammered.

“I have been waiting to see both of you. Especially you, Tauriel,” Galadriel clarified and Tauriel looked down. “What Thranduil did was set you free from hurt, you must understand that. But I believe you can do great things, especially with her,” the blonde haired elf said, eyeing Elien, who has remained silent. Tauriel’s face hardened at the mention of his name.

Galadriel sees the hurt in Tauriel’s eyes and bows her head. “Legolas is most on your mind, is that right?”

Tauriel looked startled as Galadriel continued. “It is as I feared . . . you are a loss after the one you loved perished from this world and you worry about him. I can say he is safe from all harm once your task is complete.” Elien grew uncomfortable, paling in face and fiddled with her pockets, Tauriel paying no attention to that.

“My task?” Tauriel asked confused.

“Our task . . . Tauriel I wanted to tell you straight away why I could not bring you, its not because I wanted to do it alone, it was because you would die if you came with me,” Elien clarified, bowing her head low.

Tauriel looked from Galadriel back to Elien. “What do you mean?”

“I am going to Mordor,” Elien said with no ounce of fright.

“Is this why you would not tell me where you were going?” Tauriel asked, looking at Elien, hardly able to believe what she was hearing.

“Yes, I am sorry,” Elien admitted. Tauriel looked down as Elien continued. “I would have left alone, if I did not come back after five years, you could consider me dead, I did not want that danger.”

“I understand,” Tauriel said.

Elien broke into tears. “I know I failed the ones I loved, I know that they would not care if I died, if I was so badly injured that I could not move anymore. I . . . I knew I could not lose you! I would have rather left that might alone then watch you die in Mordor. It is my journey and I only wished for you to be safe.”

Tauriel hugged her. “No, you have not failed the ones you love and I am glad I came with you and if you die, than I shall die beside you.”

“I do not want you to die,” Elien said, hugging back. “You still have a life ahead of you. . . .”

“So do you,” Tauriel pointed out.

“I am beginning to think that is not the case . . . ,” Elien muttered.

“You have as much of a life as I do,” Tauriel pointed out. Elien chose not to say anything, hugging her instead.


	23. The Truth in the Lies

Tauriel hugged back, trying to comfort her friend, especially in times like this, trying to figure out what to do. “I am going with you.”

“Even if you know death will be there with every turn we make? I only plan to enter Mordor for not even a day, not even an hour and come back, then we head to Rivendell,” Elien said, looking down.

“I am still going with you,” Tauriel said determined.

“I know you will,” Elien said, giving up on trying to argue.

“When are we going?” Tauriel asked.

“As soon as we can, we have everything and occasionally we need to take breaks so I can rest as we get through Middle Earth without problems, last thing I need is a complication,” Elien said. Tauriel nodded and Elien let go of the elf, managing a smile. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Tauriel replied. Elien went to her room, trying to fall asleep as she fiddled with Bilbo’s Ring. Sleep eventually took her and she rested easily. Tauriel lay awake for a while thinking to herself _I knew I should have gone to see Legolas one last time, now I may never see him again_ she thought as tears spring in her eyes and she run her fingers over the necklaces he gave her.

Night soon turned to morning with Tauriel having got no sleep at all, still laying awake in deep thought. Elien knocked on her door, who was all ready fully packed and ready for the road. Tauriel got up, putting the necklaces around her neck and going to answer the door.

“Good morning, I will be ready once you are,” Elien said. Tauriel nodded at her and went to grab her belongings, coming back to Elien in little time.

They both headed down the stairs, Elien leading and Tauriel following as always. “I wanted to tell you something,” Elien eventually spoke up as they walked down the stairs.

“Yes?” Tauriel asked, looking down at Elien.

“Before we left Rivendell, I told Legolas we were leaving and he told me to tell you to be safe,” Elien said.

“He knew?” Tauriel asked.

“I told him,” Elien answered. Tauriel looked down, regretting not telling him herself.

They both reach the end of the staircase and Elien turned to the elf again. “It is time we get to Mordor as quickly as possible.” Tauriel nodded and Elien grew in height again, still looking up at Tauriel. “I am going to carry . . . is that fine with you? I do not want to hurt you again.”

“I do not want to hurt you,” Tauriel said concerned for her friends well being.

“I will be fine,” Elien said, picking the elf up in her arms and racing out of Lothlórien until she stopped running and nearly rammed into the elves, who were holding gifts for the journey. Tauriel looked surprised at the generosity while Elien set Tauriel on her feet. As the vala looked up at the elves and found them smiling with confusion on Elien’s face.

“ _We have brought you gifts for your journey_ _,_ ” one of the elves said. Tauriel looked over at Elien, who was trying to process all of this, wondering if they had known she would journey.

“I guess we really do not have a choice,” Elien finally said, speaking under her breath. Tauriel stepped behind Elien as the elves gave them lembas bread for the road.

Elien silently cursed the delay and picked up Tauriel, growing taller than the elf for the purpose of picking up the usually taller being. The vala zoomed out of the forest and Tauriel grew to thinking to herself once more with water soon misting her face as she noticed Elien was running along the water. The elf looked down to find the ground was replacing with open air and she looked behind her to find the rushing of a waterfall and the foam at the bottom.

Once landing on the surface of the water, Elien continued running in an eastward direction. She noticed Tauriel was awake and looked down at her like a mother looking down at her child. “How are you doing?” Elien asked.

“Good, you?” Tauriel asked.

“This is the most fun I have had in months!” Elien bellowed, sprinting off a mountain side and falling to the ground gracefully with chuckles escaping her lips. “I wish this was more fun!”

“What do you mean?” Tauriel asked.

“I love when I get to run around Middle Earth. Sticking to one place was never a choice I admired,” Elien explained and Tauriel nodded to the terms. “We will stop in Gondor before going to Mordor. Surprisingly we are making good time, already a week has gone by and we are near our destination,” the vala then smiled while running along the fall land.

Tauriel found herself smiling along with her friend, being happy for the first time in weeks.

“I would have liked to have spent more time traveling and seeing all of Middle Earth, but it will be better this way,” Elien said, hoping the break the silence of the elf. She succeed in that as Tauriel opened her mouth to speak for the first time in a while.

“Yes, it is,” Tauriel said.

Elien ran into a white stoned city with men all about. She stopped running, setting Tauriel on her feet and shrinking down to her shorter size. “Here we are. This is the Realm of Gondor, Minas Tirith.”

“Legolas has told me much about this place,” Tauriel said.

“It is a beautiful place,” Elien said.

“Yes, it is,” Tauriel said.

Elien smiled and Tauriel smiled back. “Anyways, where would you like to go?”

“I do not know. What are you planning on doing here?” Tauriel asked Elien.

Rest, I cannot do anything else. Running this far does not help my strength,” Elien answered.

“Yes, you need to get some sleep,” Tauriel recommended.

Elien nodded. “I will take you to the living area. Unfortunately, we are sleeping together for the night. Separate beds, but other wise same room.”

“That is fine,” Tauriel replied.

They both started walking up the road, leading to a gateway similar to the main one. “We are in this wall, the second one. There is housing areas. I have everything done in advance,” Elien said. “Planning this for a very long time.”

“You have?!” Tauriel asked, looking shocked at Elien.

“Yes, ever since the beginning of quest, after Bilbo got this accursed ring. I have been planning this before I met you. In fact, before we met I got the house,” Elien answered. Tauriel looked surprised at her answer. Elien walked inside a small house, filled with a large bedroom, including two beds, bathroom, kitchen with a fire hearth and a mini library. “Here we are.”

Tauriel nodded, looking around. Elien headed to the kitchen, making a pot of tea for herself. Tauriel went to the window and looked out with Elien sitting down and looking at the elf. “Beautiful, is it not?” Elien asked and Tauriel nodded in response. The water started boiling, indicating the tea was done. Elien took the pot off the hearth and poured the tea into a mug. Tauriel lingered by the window, her thoughts straying.

Elien began sipping on her tea. “We will be gone by tomorrow.” Tauriel nodded, lost in thought again. “Get some rest, I know I will.” The vala finished off her tea and headed to the bedroom, picking out the left bed and falling asleep, the other bed still unoccupied. Tauriel walked into the bedroom and laid down in the other bed. Elien was facing against the wall, curling under the oversized covers with her head the only body part sticking out from under the blankets.

Tauriel ran her fingers along the necklace from Legolas. Being on the journey had made Tauriel realize how much she loved Legolas. She gripped the necklace in her hands and let the tears fall. Elien heard her crying and rolled over to face Tauriel, unable to sleep.

“No, I am fine. You need your sleep,” Tauriel said, trying to steady her voice to sound like she had not been crying.

“I am awake,” Elien said, looking at Tauriel with pity. “You like him, do you not?” she asked, trying not to mention Legolas’ name.

“But you need your rest,” Tauriel said, avoiding Elien’s question. Elien shifted in bed, looking at the ceiling.

“What if I cannot sleep?” Elien asked, fiddling with Bilbo’s ring, keeping her eyes away from Tauriel and anything else.

“You still need to,” Tauriel said worriedly.

Elien sighed and shut her eyes. “And so do you.”

“I have not done anything, you have,” Tauriel countered.

“I know, soon Mordor will come, and I will have to leave you here for the day . . . this is the part of the journey I rather you not see,” Elien said looking down.

“You are not going to leave me,“ Tauriel said sitting up.

“I do not know yet, to be honest this last part is the part you could most likely parish. I rather not take that chance. I am not just destroying Bilbo's ring, I am destroying all of Mordor,” Elien said.

“I would still like to come,” Tauriel said.

“Fine,” Elien said sighing with a groan escaping her lips as she sat up, the weight of her belly making it harder to move. “I will make sure your safe through it all, we will both make it out alive.” Tauriel nodded and was relieved she could come as Elien swallowed loudly as she stared at the ring with a holding gaze.

Tauriel laid down, not realizing how much pain Elien was in as she looked away from the ring, clenching it in her hands. “It will be destroyed soon, Bilbo. I promise we will be happy once it is gone,” Elien said with determination in her voice. Tauriel looked over at her as she sighed and got out of bed.

Elien headed to the window and looked out. “My children will be safe too, after this is all over, they never have to hurt from evil like we had to, that is my only hope.”

Tauriel looked down again as Elien continued. “That everyone can be happy, and that all can live with the ones they love in their hearts,” she then put her fist on her chest where her heart was with Tauriel biting her lip.

Elien looked at her with her midnight blue eyes. “That is all I ever wanted. I almost think I was sent to this world for that reason.” Tauriel nodded.

“The baby will fine, I just fear what strength we will have once I . . . we enter into Mordor . . . it is not a pleasant place, but I will be happy when orcs are dead,” Elien said with Tauriel’s face hardening at the word orc.

Elien looked away, knowing she should leave the elf behind, but knew she would only run after the vala. She went back to bed and curled under the sheets, thinking about the possibility of Tauriel dying. _I could never let that happen! Not now, not ever! If anyone is dying_ she thought to herself with a sigh to push the thoughts away and also looked away from the elf. Her shoulders started shaking at the presence of tears and she tried to stop it from racking her body with sobs.

“You worry about me,” Tauriel said, saying it more like a question than a statement.

“I do,” Elien muttered, trying not to look at her, for fear she would see the pain the vala’s eyes. “It seems everyone I met dies . . . except my family, some at least do not perish.” Tauriel looked down again. “Or they do . . . whatever, really does not matter what happens, you are going to be safe if it is the last thing I do,” Elien finally said.

“I have gone with you this far, I will go to Mordor! I also have lost friends and family to the orcs! Do you not remember why we set out together?!” Tauriel asked, raising her voice and looking at Elien with pleading eyes.

“Yes, because of your family . . . I just-” she suddenly cut herself off and her voice grew hoarse with sobs. “I am sick of how this thing is making me! It is turning me into a monster I never wanted to become! Ever! It have had dreams that I have dreaded ever since this thing was made! That I would end up like this! Wanting every moment of my life to be free of Him!”

Tauriel looked down with guilt on her face. “I-I am sorry,” she barely whispered.

“I did this to myself! I do not want you to be burden with this! It is my burden to bear and I rather bear it by myself. I do not want him to see you, because once he does, I know we will never be the same again . . . I should know, I tried fighting against him,” Elien cried out with tears running down her cheeks. She buried herself under the sheets in hoarse cries of agony.

“Who?” Tauriel asked with a look of concern on her face.

“The one who made this ring, the Dark Lord Sauron. He might not seem like much, . . . but he is a powerful Maia. I should have been able to defeat him, instead, I suffered defeat. I grew weak in my exile, maybe even tortured at one point . . . ,” Elien suddenly jumped out of her bed and runs to the washroom to vomit.

Tauriel had a look of surprise and fright in her eyes. “Sauron . . .,” she barely whispered.

Elien came back to the room and curled into the bed, shaking violently and sneezing from a cold. She tried to hide the cold racking her body, but her head swam and she looked at Tauriel with her nose a black tint due to her black blood. “It is not good to be sick, especially so close to my birthday,” she barely whispered and sneezed.

“Will you be okay?” Tauriel asked worriedly.

“I am fine,” Elien said, sneezing midway through speaking and only making the elf worry more. She curled under the sheets and tried to get warm as quickly as possible.


	24. Mordor

“Try and get some sleep,” Tauriel said.

“I guess,” Elien said sickly and sneezed again, wincing at how weak she sounded. “Maybe we can leave when I get better,” she suggested, sneezing again and groaning sickly, layering her body with blankets until she felt warmer. Tauriel got out of bed, going to make tea and coming back, placing the cup in Elien’s hands. Elien sat up after the cup was put in her hands and sneezed again, snot running down her nose. “Thag you very buch,” Elien said and Tauriel nodded. Elien started sipping at her tea, trying to smile and suddenly remembering she was with child just as the baby kicked. “I am sorry, little one.”

Tauriel smiled. “I hope you feel better soon.”

“I hope so too,” Elien said smiling a bit and continuing to drink her tea. Tauriel walked to the window and looked out. Elien followed her gaze, sipping at her tea with slight warmth coming to her.

Tauriel turned to Elien. “Would you mind if I go for a walk?”

“No, I do not mind at all,” Elien said, laying down and drinking tea. “I might get food for us later, if we are to stay here for another day so I can get better before heading to Mordor.”

Tauriel nodded and headed to the door as Elien finished her tea, laying awake until sleep took her to a calm dream. The elf found herself wandering around the city. Men walked, enjoying what was left of the night before settling into their homes, seeming to have no idea what was yet to come as the elf was starting to feel out of place. The men still walking the streets thought Tauriel a traveler and did not stop her for questions.

The elf found herself in a training area, complete with bow and arrows. It was emptying with men, who were heading to their homes. Tauriel pulled out her bow, fitting an arrow to the string. She aimed at the target and fired, hitting in the middle as always. She went to retrieve the arrow, noticing the moonlight was shining down upon her, putting her arrow back into the quiver. The streets were now quiet with no one to be seen. Tauriel noticed this and pulled out her necklace and it shined upon the light of the moon. The elf sighed with tears filling in her eyes and the necklace suddenly turned a silver blue color that matched that of the starlight, Tauriel looking surprised at the change.

“It is beautiful,” a familiar voice said. Tauriel jumped in surprise, grabbing her daggers to only find Elien standing before her.

“Calm down, I wanted to check on you. Surprisingly I feel better,” Elien said.

“I am sorry, I guess I still have some of my guard training,” Tauriel said, putting her daggers back in their sheaths, which were on her back.

“I do too,” Elien said, realizing she had both of her swords in hand and quickly sheathed them. “I get that jumpy as well.”

Tauriel smiled. “I am glad I am not the only one.”

“I have always been that way,” Elien explained.

“In Mirkwood, we always had to be on guard. I sometimes forget I am not there,” Tauriel explained, looking down.

“You will always be a part of them,” Elien said.

“Not anymore,” Tauriel clarified as her face hardened.

“You might be, if you so choice. Our quest will soon be done, you can do what you want when it is over,” Elien said coldly.

“What I want is to go home, but that is not possible,” Tauriel said.

“I am sorry,” Elien said bowing her head. “It is my fault.”

“It is not your fault,” Tauriel said.

“I just hope you have at least enjoyed your time with me,” Elien said, feeling her eyes looking down.

“I have,” Tauriel said smiling at her.

Elien nodded. “Good, tomorrow we leave for Mordor, then evil will be over and I have something to look forward to. I will finally get the family I have long waited for.” Tauriel smiled as Elien walked back to the house, the elf lingering outside looking at the stars. After a few minutes, Tauriel slowly walked back to the house.

Elien was found in the kitchen, finishing off another pot of tea and a bowl of soup. “Sorry, little one got hungry,” she explained and blushed a bit before taking the dishes to the sink.

“It is fine,” Tauriel said, looking at Elien, who was quickly washing, rinsing and drying the dishes before putting them away in their spot.

“Now I can go to bed, we can come back here for a short time after destroying Mordor,” Elien suggested. Tauriel nodded and went to her bed, laying down under the covers. Elien went to her bed, taking off her cloak, coat and boots before going under the covers. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Tauriel replied. Elien curled under the sheets and fell slowly to sleep, hoping for the best for the next day. _Time for all of this to finally mean something. All these years alone were not for nothing_. Elien thought to herself as Tauriel fell right to sleep.

Morning rose in the sky as it always has, the elf jolting awake to find Elien leaning against the doorframe, fully dressed as she always seemed to be.

“Morning,” Tauriel said groggily.

“Good morning, today we set for Mordor,” Elien informed Tauriel, who nodded to the terms. “I will let you get dressed while I finish making the tea.” The vala left the room, letting Tauriel get up and put on her green guard dress. Tauriel walked out into the kitchen to find Elien was making tea, looking out of the window to the east. _Now I cannot do anything wrong, last thing I need is her dying or both of us_ Elien thought to herself, the sound of the water boiling spiked her awake and she rushed to take it off the hearth. Tauriel also found herself looking out of the window as Elien poured tea into her cup.

The elf came over to Elien. “How do you feel?”

“I am doing just fine, I will be able to carry you to Mordor. Whatever happens afterwards is either in my hands, or fate,” Elien said through her cup. “I do not worry about me, I will be fine.” Tauriel nodded again.

Elien finished her tea and looked up at Tauriel. “I am ready when you are.”

“I am ready,” Tauriel replied, looking at Elien.

The vala headed out of the house, looking at Tauriel as they went to make sure the elf was following. She looked at the home one last time, hoping it would not be the last time she would see the home alive.

Tauriel took a shaky breath before following after Elien, shutting the front door behind her and Elien locked it, looking up at the elf, not ready for what is to come with the last stage of their journey. “All right, time we get this over with.”

Tauriel did not respond, but nodded. Elien picked up the elf in her arms and sprinted off to Mordor with the strength inside of her. Soon the white walls were out of view with the dark, looming sky off into the East. Tauriel tried not to think about where they were heading and what would happen.

Elien scaled up the mountains guarding Mordor and made it to the top, looking at the empty land, turning both of them invisible. “It is best if we keep quiet from here on out,” Elien warned, looking down at the lands.

“How many orcs do you there are?” Tauriel asked.

“Thousands, but they will be dead soon enough . . . . I might have to take you back to Minas Tirith after the Ring is destroyed,” Elien said. Tauriel did not reply, but nodded again.

“Because I will destroy every last one of them, last thing I need is for all Middle Earth to be in danger,” Elien said, looking at Tauriel, who smiled at that.

Elien started down the mountain side with Tauriel still tightly in her arms, who racing towards the East, reaching a mountain and Elien smiled a bit upon looking at it. “Here we are.”

Tauriel sighed with relief that it would soon be over. Elien set the elf down, turning them both visible. She pulled out the ring excitedly, a smile on her face. “Finally,” Elien muttered, heading towards the mountain with Tauriel following behind. As they climbed, the slopes turned flat, the mountain opening up to a lit room. “Here it is, the place . . . I have long been waiting for,” Elien muttered chuckling at her achievement. “it will soon be gone.” She walked into the lit room with Tauriel close behind, looking around at the room. A pool of magma filled the lower parts of the mountain with the turmoil rising above Elien, who stood at the end of a narrow platform. She threw the ring into the fire as if it was nothing to her with Tauriel watching this all happen from safe distance.

Elien ran forwards, scooping Tauriel up in her arms and running with all the speed she could muster, taking Tauriel to a safe place while Mordor collapsed to the ground, killing orcs with the rubble and the swords of Elien.

After Tauriel’s friend returned from the fight after the last pieces of the gate were breaking off.

“It is done, they are all dead,” Elien said, walking over to the elf, who has a smile growing on her face, enough to say she thanked the valier for her services. “Let us go back, I need rest after that.”

Tauriel did not reply, but nodded. Without another word, Elien headed back to Minas Tirith with Tauriel close behind.

For the first time since Tauriel has known her, Elien smiled for the first time and it was true when it spread from one end to the other side of her face. “I feel better now. Middle Earth will be glad . . . I rather they do not congrats me on what I did, you were there with me after all,” Elien said.

“I hardly did anything,” Tauriel said.

“Do not say that, you have done many things to help,” Elien said.

“Have not,” Tauriel argued.

“Do not argue with me. You followed me here on your own behalf. That is much to say for one to go into the land of Mordor in these days. Even if I would have liked to have had liked for you to stay in Rivendell, I know you would be angry at me once we arrived,” Elien said, lowering her gaze to the ground.

“Still did not do anything,” Tauriel muttered.

Elien frowned, her eyes glaring up at the elf before sighing loudly. “That is not the proud Captain of the Guard that I remember well.”

Tauriel looked down, not meeting Elien’s glare. “I am not the Captain of the Guard any more.”

“I know you are not,” Elien muttered. Tauriel looked away from Elien, who started feeling the strain of the battle and stumble along as she walked, slowly losing the fast pace she had. Tauriel realized Elien was falling behind and stopped, looking back at the valier, who looked exhausted from the traveling. “You okay? Tauriel asked worriedly.

Elien found her eyes shutting and she collapsed to the ground, Tauriel quickly rushing to her friend’s side. Elien was unconscious with her chest rising and falling as if in sleep. Tauriel looked around at the area around her, seeing abandoned firewood on the ground with bushes and shrubbery about.

Tauriel bit her lip, wondering if there could be a housing area, silently wishing she knew more about this part of the country. Elien was still unconscious and her body slowly getting colder.

Without wasting any more time, Tauriel collected the firewood, starting a fire close to her fire in hopes to warm her. Elien remained in the same condition, tremors running down her body from the cold, despite having layer upon layer of clothing on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the next chapter, I am going on the fact that Tauriel has an elven cloak from Lothlórien. Also, today is my brithday and Elien's, so happy birthday to both of us.


	25. Returning Home

Tauriel quickly took off her cloak(one she got before leaving Lothlórien) and wrapped it around Elien. The Valier was still out, not noticing that Tauriel had given her the article of clothing to wrap around the tiny, slender body.

Elien still did not realize what had happened, her body not moving in anyway, worry going into Tauriel’s eyes when looking at the valier.

The warmth of the fire and the cloak woke Elien up slowly and she opened her eyes, looking at the elf with tiredness and regret for her actions with lingering happiness for her deeds and sorrow and grief.

“Are you okay?” Tauriel asked Elien when she saw her wake up.

“I do not know,” Elien muttered, her voice weak and she remained laying down. “I might need you to carry me . . . to Minas Tirith. It is not that far away from here. . . .”

Tauriel did not reply and nodded as Elien shrinked down to a smaller height and weight than Bilbo was. “I will guide you there, if you can take me in your arms. Can you do that?” Elien asked.

“Yes I can,” Tauriel said, putting out the fire before taking Elien in her arms. “Which way?”

“To the West,” Elien muttered, clipping the elven cloak around Tauriel’s neck.

Tauriel started walking in that direction, noticing the elven cloak back around herself. “You need it more than I do.”

“I have enough warmth,” Elien muttered, laying her head on Tauriel’s chest, shrinking down to the size of a child hobbit. Tauriel kept walking on with Elien in her arms, who groaned at the sudden movement of being rocked back and forth.

“You okay?” Tauriel asked, looking down at Elien’s tiny hands and feet.

“I am fine, we are almost there,” Elien informed her, looking out at the land with the elf doing the same, noticing Minas Tirith shining in the morning sun. Elien slowly grew back in height and looked more like an adult hobbit as they got closer to the city.

Tauriel went into the city, heading up to the second level or ‘wall’ as the men called it. Elien jumped out of Tauriel’s arms, taking out her keys for the house and opening the door, immediately heading to the bedroom to sleep. Tauriel followed behind her and shut the door, also very tired. Elien collapsed on the bed, covering herself with blankets and the sheets, being knocked out cold for the rest of the day, Tauriel laying down, slowly drifting to sleep with the noise of Elien’s boots hiding the ground.

Night rolled on and the morning slowly came, the bright sun shining in the sky. The air was cold, a good sign that it was winter. Tauriel woke up early in the morning to find Elien still asleep and seeming to have no clothes on under the sheets. Tauriel got up and headed to the window.

Elien slowly woke up, realizing that she was abnormally cold and found herself huddling under the sheets, blushing a bit. “Did you see anything?”

Tauriel smiled, looking over at Elien when she noticed she woke. “No.”

“What the-” Elien muttered, noticing her clothing on the ground. Her face paled and she turned to Tauriel. “I did not do this, I swear!”

Tauriel smile faded when Elien was paling even more as she grabbed an article of clothing, but fell off the bed, grabbing the sheets and covering up before Tauriel could see anything, her cheeks a black tint and getting darker by the moment.

Tauriel turned back to the window to allow Elien to grab her clothing and head to the washroom to change again. She returned fully dressed and in her garb she always wore.

“How long are we staying here?” Tauriel asked once Elien emerged from the washroom.

“We are leaving today,” Elien answered. Tauriel nodded and looking away from the window.

Elien was still embarrassed over what happened, blushing violently. Tauriel looked at Elien with a smile on her face, trying to comfort her friend.

“Anyways, I am sorry,” Elien said.

“It is fine,” Tauriel said.

Elien continued to blush. “I am very . . . modest about myself.”

“I understand,” Tauriel said.

“I am ready to go when you are.”

“I am ready.”

Elien looked around the house one more time, knowing it might be the last time she steps in the house again. “Okay,” she said, walking out of the house and waiting for the elf. She locked the door once Tauriel walked out of the house and locked the door, ready for the long road ahead, the elf standing beside the valier. Elien started walking away, hoping the house would be where Bilbo and herself would live once the children were all born and grown up.

Silence came over both of them until Elien found herself rubbing the back of her neck when she remembered what day it was. “I never told you this, but today is my birthday.”

“Really?” Tauriel asked smiling.

“Yes . . . very old . . . if I think of the number,” Elien said, adding a shrug. “I am happy that I keep living, not wanting anything more than that.”

“Well, happy birthday,” Tauriel said, hugging Elien and stopping both of them from walking.

Elien hugged back, tears in her eyes. “Thank you.” Tauriel smiled at her. “I was never one to celebrate for birthdays. Besides, I have enough of a gift this year to satisfy a need for one for the many years to come, if you understand what I mean by that.”

“Not too sure,” Tauriel said. Elien placed a gentle hand to her belly. “Got it,” she said with a smile on her face.

Elien removed the hand from her belly and looked at Tauriel. “I am glad to go back home. Unfortunately, we will have to take the long way around. I cannot carry you until I feel better.”

“That is fine,” Tauriel said.

“I might not be able to carry you like I did until the baby is born. It is strange and hard to explain to someone who is not of my race,” Elien said, growing quiet and Tauriel nodded to her. “I do apologize for not being able to travel fast.”

“It is fine,” Tauriel said.

Elien had determination in her eyes and she started walking at a quick pace before she had to stop, her forehead covered in sweat. She found herself leaning against a tree, panting heavily only to find the elf standing beside her. “We can find somewhere to rest . . . I just want this to end,” Elien muttered and realize she said the last part and tears filled her eyes. She shrunk and curled herself in a ball, trying to fall asleep. “Let us keep going,” she said, walking off and just wanting to make it to Rivendell. Tauriel followed after her and remained silent during the journey, Elien looking up at the elf to make sure she was well as the elf thought deeply.

Before long, the Misty Mountains were before both of them. A deep sigh escaped Elien’s lips upon looking at the Mountains. “We are going to have to go through them,” Elien finally said. Tauriel did not reply and nodded.

“I wish I could carry you and go over them with ease, however, I cannot and will not be able to for a long time. My energy will be drained for a long time,” Elien said.

“It is fine, Elien,” Tauriel said.

“We can rest now, if you will let me now,” Elien asked and Tauriel nodded, noticing the bags under Elien’s eyes. The valier headed away from the road and sat down against a tree, falling slowly to sleep with the elf sitting beside her.

Night soon fell and Elien knew they should keep moving. She turned to Tauriel with a knowing look in her eyes. “I know a way around the Mountains.”

Tauriel nodded in reply, respecting that the valier knew what she was doing. Elien started heading south, stopping to rest for short periods of time before continuing on.

After nth of times having to stop, Elien crashed on the ground, panting heavily.

“Maybe we should stop for the night,” Tauriel suggested.

“Good idea, but I feel I am delaying this even further than I should be. I am bound to have complications now,” Elien said. Tauriel smiled in reply and Elien returned the smile weakly. “We will be at Rivendell in a matter of a week.”

Tauriel nodded as she looked around for a place to stop for the night. Tauriel did the same, finding herself settling against a tree. “I am sorry,” Elien said half asleep. “I guess I got very tired. We should keep going.”

“It is fine,” Tauriel said, seeing a pain in her friend’s eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“I have not been the same since Mordor,” Elien admitted, looking down. “But it is a lot of things at once.”

“What is it?” Tauriel said.

“I cannot sleep and I smile so little while being . . . with child. It should be a happy time for me, but I am in pain,” Elien said, looking at Tauriel, who was listening. “Everything that is evil is gone. However, I still hurt inside and hope to get better soon. Elrond will most likely put me in bed rest for the rest of my nine months, or longer,” she said, shuddering at the thought while Tauriel nodded. “If that does happen, will you promise me that you will come and visit every single day?”

“Yes, I will be with you,” Tauriel said.

Elien smiled for the first time since Mordor. “Thank you . . . and I do not expect you to join me when I give birth,” she chuckled before continuing. “Last I want to see is you watching me give birth.”

“No, I do not think I will,” Tauriel said.

“I understand that,” Elien said while laughing in a low chuckle. “I did not mean to put those thoughts in your mind, my dear.”

Tauriel smiled in reply, happy to see her friend happy for the first time in weeks.

In little time, they were near Rivendell and Elien sighed with relief to see the city, pressing a hand to her belly. “Finally,” she muttered before looking at the elf, who was restraining the urge to run to Rivendell with her strength.

“I have missed this place,” Tauriel said, keeping her voice steady.

“I have too, but I dread the healers more than anything,” Elien said.

“What do you mean?” Tauriel said.

Elien looked down at her belly, keeping her hand pressed to it, wondering if the child would help, but did not and looked down, knowing how much she regretted coming back but knew she could not stay alone by herself. Tauriel was staring at Elien the entire time, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“I know it is still there, however . . . ,” Elien fell silent and looked down.

“Is something wrong?” Tauriel asked, growing worried.

“I hope that I did not miscarry,” Elien said what she was meaning to say. Tauriel looked startled at Elien, who was getting so nervous about the safety of her child that she took off running down the valley, dragging Tauriel with her.

Soon they were in Rivendell and many of the elves were surprised to see them.

Tauriel stood shyly behind Elien as she shouted Elrond’s name, running up to the healers with Tauriel close behind.

Elrond was shocked to find both of them before him, slightly dirty from the road. Tauriel stopped walking and wondered if she should even be here at this point or leave.

“Come, both of you,” Elrond said. Tauriel continued to stand behind Elien even though said person was shorter than the elf. Elien walked into the healing room as Elrond looked over her belly, Tauriel remaining silent the entire time with Elien looking at her.

“Lucky for you, the baby is still very much alive, but you will have to rest for a few weeks, get yourself back on track again,” Elrond said and Tauriel sighed with relief along with her face.

“That is good to hear,” Elien said, smiling at Tauriel, who smiled back.

“I will check on Tauriel now,” Elrond said, looking at the elf as Elien got off the bed slowly.

Tauriel looked surprised and backed up, trying to get away from the healers. “I am fine.”

“What about your back injury?” Elrond asked.

“It is fine,” Tauriel said.

Elrond looked at the elf for a moment before sighing. “At least get some rest and eat, you two.”

Elien took Tauriel’s hand and headed to the dining hall, half dragging the elf.

“I am going to head to my room,” Tauriel said to Elien.

Elien let go of her hand and looked at her. “I will go find Bilbo and if I do not see you tomorrow, promise you will come visit me?”

“I will try,” Tauriel half heartedly promised.

Elien nodded and headed to Bilbo’s room as Tauriel went to her own, shutting the door behind her and looking out of the window. Elien had her hand to Bilbo’s door, trying to figure out what to say, but knocked on the door anyways. Bilbo was slightly asleep as she knocked again, but wondering why she was in the first place if this was her husband’s room.

Bilbo ended up opening the door, a bright smile coming to Elien’s lips as she was still trying to think of what to tell him. The hobbit found himself smiling back and speaking first after staring at each other for a long time. “How are you?”

“I am doing well,” Elien said smiling and hugging him tightly. “I missed you so much.”

Bilbo hugged back. “I have missed you too.”

“I will not leave again, I promise you, Bilbo. The Ring is gone and I am glad that we can have a life of our own we have wanted together,” Elien said, kissing him on the lips. Bilbo kissed Elien back and she looked at him through the kiss. “How have you been doing?” she asked.

“Good,” he said.

“May I come into your room?” Elien asked after drawing away from him.

“Yes,” Bilbo exclaimed, a blush appearing on his cheeks as he opened the door wider to allow her inside. Elien walked in, shutting the door behind her and standing close by Bilbo with a rare smile on her face and Bilbo could not help, but smile back.

“I wanted to say the baby is doing well,” Elien said.

“That is great,” Bilbo said smiling.

“It will not be long before you are a father and I am a mother,” Elien said with pleasant thoughts crossing her mind and forming a smile on her face, finding Bilbo with a smile on his face. Elien stood there and a thought came to her mind, but she silenced it despite herself wanting to think about her thought that much more. Bilbo bit his lip and could tell that something was on his wife’s mind.

At last, Elien spoke and she was determined to tell him. “I wanted to check on you . . . and I miss you as my bed partner,” Elien said, but she regretted telling the last part, covering her mouth with her hand, not meaning it as in getting into bed and mating, but snuggling. Bilbo probably thought she meant the first part when his cheeks turned reddish. “I did not mean that, I meant I miss snuggling with you.”

“I have too,” Bilbo admitted.

“Do you want to now?” Elien asked, her cheeks turning a grayish tint.

“I do not mind,” Bilbo said. Elien went over to the bed and laid down, waiting for Bilbo to come over, which he did, covering both of them up with blankets. Elien wrapped her arms around his and buried her head into his chest, smelling his scent for the first time in months. Bilbo wrapped his arms around her body and started very close to her. Elien’s puffy belly was touching Bilbo’s and they both fell asleep to the sound of the child kicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Look out for the next chapter, which I have no idea when that will be.


	26. Sickness Becomes Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about not updating quicker, I have been very busy with other stories that I plan to write on Wattpad plus other roleplays and school!

Morning rose in the sky with Elien waking up to find Bilbo still fast asleep. She kissed him on the lips and his eyes fluttered open, her arms around his waist. “Good morning,” she said as Bilbo returned the kiss.

“Good morning,” he said.

“I love you,” Elien muttered.

“I love you too,” Bilbo said.

Elien realized she was still hugging him and smiled with her stomach growling. “Are you hungry? I am starved.”

“Yes, I am hungry,” Bilbo said.

Elien smiled, but remained holding Bilbo in her arms. “A part of me wants to stay here and not eat, but the child will not allow me.”

Bilbo did not reply, but smiled and remained laying in bed. Elien wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. “We should get something to eat,” she finally said. Bilbo nodded in reply as Elien rolled out of bed onto the ground below. Bilbo got out of bed with Elien taking his hand into her own. “I miss having you beside me,” she said.

“Me too,” Bilbo admitted.

“Our lives will get busier once the little one arrives,” Elien said, smiling at him as he returned the smile. They both headed out to their room and to the dining hall, realization hitting Elien that she failed to see her friend this morning. She stopped walking and Bilbo stopped beside her like the loyal husband he was. “I should go check on Tauriel and I will be back. I should see if she wants to join us or we can eat together. Being able to spend time with the one I love,” she said as she looked at Bilbo and kissed him on the cheek. A blush appeared on Bilbo’s cheeks and he nodded as Elien walked to Tauriel’s room.

She knocked on the door and felt lightheaded for an odd reason. Her mind thought the elf was not there and did not mind if she did not want to open her door, however Tauriel did and looked at Elien as the valier’s cloudiness passed.

“Good morning,” Elien said with a smile on her face.

“Good morning,” Tauriel said, returning the smile.

Elien felt awkward and started rocking back and forth on her heels. “If you would like to join Bilbo and I to breakfast, otherwise you can do your morning as you wish.”

“Would you mind if I went on a walk in the forest instead?” Tauriel asked.

Elien was taken aback by Tauriel having to ask her this, but respond nonetheless. “That is fine, I will see you later in the day,” Elien said, watching Tauriel shut the door behind her and head off into the woods.

Elien headed back to the dining hall, but before she made it to the doors, she collapsed on the ground, crippling pain shooting up her body. “Bilbo,” she said, the first person she could think at the moment, hoping someone would noticed her and get help, but felt that only made her look weaker.

Bilbo happened to be close by and saw his bearing wife fall down, rushing to her side.

“I am sorry,” Elien apologized, trying to stand up, but screamed in pain.

“Are you okay?” Bilbo asked, looking extremely worried.

“I do not know . . . I am sorry, Bilbo,” Elien muttered, passing out with a high pitched cry escaping her lips.

Bilbo ran to Elrond, telling the Elf Lord what happened and they both ran to where Elien was. “So she just passed out?”

“Yes,” Bilbo replied as they both ran, the hobbit huffing.

“Let us get her and let her rest,” Elrond said. They came to where Elien was and Elrond picked her up, taking her to her room with Bilbo having a worried look on his face. “She needs to rest for a long time in bed,” the elf concluded and Bilbo, having feared that.

Elrond placed Elien in bed and went to get a midwife to look after her, Bilbo remaining by Elien’s side.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

A few hours later, Elien woke up to find an elven midwife watching over her, Bilbo holding her tiny hands, a smile on his face to see Elien awake.

“What happened, Bilbo?” Elien asked, looking at Bilbo with no knowledge.

“I am not sure,” Bilbo said.

“I just blew my chance of being able to move around. Now I shall have to remain in bed for the rest of the term,” Elien muttered, curling under the covers. “Gives me time to rest, which I need.”

“Yes, you should rest, Elien,” Bilbo said.

“You will stay beside me, will you not?” Elien asked weakly.

“Yes I will,” Bilbo said smiling.

Elien leaned forward slowly and kissed him, a thought coming to her mind. “Does Tauriel know this happened?”

“No, she has not returned,” Bilbo said.

“How long has it been?” Elien asked.

“A few hours,” Bilbo answered. Elien realized he must have been here ever since she passed out, guilt rising inside of her knowing he has not eaten and she has not either.

She curled under the covers. “I hope she is safe, but she would feel worse about going for a walk knowing that I am not feeling well.”

“She use to be Mirkwood guard she knows how to take care of herself, not to mention Legolas is probably out there with her,” Bilbo said.

“I know . . . thank you for that, Bilbo and . . . I am sorry again,” Elien apologized for not only the scaring him and all of Rivendell, but not letting him eat and constantly worried about her. Her stomach suddenly pushed through her thoughts as it growled loudly, the baby kicking away, clearly frustrated with nothing to eat. Elien tried to ignore it, but felt bad as Bilbo stood up, smiling a bit, knowing their child was hungry.

“I will see that you get some food for you,” Bilbo said.

“And the little one,” Elien added, managing a small smile.

“Yes,” Bilbo said, walking out of the room to get her something to eat while Elien laid down again, trying to shut her eyes and fall asleep.

Bilbo came back soon with a plate of food in hand with Elien still half asleep, waking up when he came in. She sat up and accepted the plate of food. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Bilbo said.

“Are you not going to have anything?” Elien asked with guilt rising inside of her.

“I ate while I was making your plate,” Bilbo said, trying to stop the guilt on his wife’s face.

Pity instead ran over Elien’s face and knew he was barely eating as much as she was, looking down at the pile on food on her plate and still felt bad, gladly allowing her husband to share off her plate. “Are you still hungry?” she finally asked after worrying about her husband’s wellness.

“No, I am fine,” Bilbo responded with a smile. Elien was trying to see if he was lying or not, even more worried now that he might be starving himself or giving her more of a meal than him because she was carrying.

Elien decided to start eating and looked at Bilbo after digging into her plate. “I just want to make sure you are eating enough. The baby and I are not the only ones in this family that matter. Do not forget about that.” She then kissed him on the cheek and continued eating.

“I will not,” Bilbo said.

“Good,” Elien replied as she finished off her plate, full now and satisfied.

“Feel better?” Bilbo asked, smiling at her.

“I am less hungry than I was, but the little one is starting to move around more . . . before long, it will start kicking. I know I will be stuck here until it arrives. Last I want is to scare you or Lord Elrond or Tauriel,” Elien said and looked down, knowing what passing out would do to scare the elves and her family.

“Unfortunately you will have to stay here for the time being, my dear,” Bilbo said.

Elien sighed and looked back at him. “I do not want to scare anymore of my friends and family. At least the rest will give me a good time to let myself get bigger.”

Bilbo nodded in reply, watching his place the empty plate on the bed with a longing look in her eyes. “Can we cuddle?”

Bilbo smiled and nodded in reply, watching Elien move over to give him room to crawl in bed with her. He occupied the empty space with himself and snuggled up to Elien, who missed the warmth of his body. Elien wrapped her arms around him and pecked his cheek, Bilbo doing the same.

“I hope we can do this when I am big and round, with no end in being able to sit up,” Elien muttered, rubbing her belly gently.

“Me too,” Bilbo replied.

“I never asked you how many children you desire,” Elien muttered.

“How many time do you want to go through this?” Bilbo asked.

“As many times as you please. I will gladly bear as many children as you want from me,” Elien said, smiling over at her husband.

Bilbo smiled and snuggled closer to Elien, who did the same, feeling her stomach next to Bilbo’s and smiled a bit as it continued to move.

Bilbo slowly drifted to sleep, Elien doing the same, but found herself waking up to find Tauriel in the room. She grew wide eyed and looked at the elf, but was still snuggled in Bilbo’s warmth, who was still asleep.

“Tauriel?” Elien asked, looking at her while remaining in bed. “I can explain. . . .”

Tauriel smiled to stop her friend from overreacting. “It is fine, I just wanted to come here to check on you. Elrond told me everything.”

“I am going to be here for the next six months. . . . That way I can be ready when it comes and can enjoy being with my husband a bit more,” Elien said, snuggling up to Bilbo.

Tauriel smiled. “It is good to know you are doing better,” she said, turning to leave.

“Thank you for seeing me. Come visit when you can,” Elien said. Tauriel nodded, leaving the room and going to her own. She shut the door behind her and headed towards the window, looking out at the world around them.

Legolas stood outside of Tauriel’s door, a hand resting on the wood and was reluctant to knocking on her door. After a while, he finally gained the courage and knocked on her door. Tauriel went over and opened it, seeing Legolas on the other side.

Legolas smiled at her, trying to think about what to say. “Hello again,” he finally said.

Tauriel smiled back at him. “Hello.”

“How are you doing?” Legolas asked, trembling inside.

“Good, I heard about . . . Elien,” Legolas said, knowing he was more worried about Tauriel than anyone.

“Yes, I heard about it too, but I was not here when it happened,” Tauriel said and Legolas relaxed a bit, but was also curious about Tauriel’s friend.

“I was not here either. Odd situation I heard from what happened,” Legolas said, getting nervous again. Tauriel nodded, a bit clueless as his inside nervousness. “Anyways, I. . . .” Tauriel looked up at Legolas, waiting for him to continue as thoughts went through his head and he wanted to tell her how much he cared about her. “I love you.”

Tears fill Tauriel’s eyes as she looked at him. “I love you too.”

“You do?” Legolas asked, shocked she felt the same way he did for her.

“Yes yes, I do very much,” Tauriel said.

“I do too,” Legolas admitted. Tauriel smiled while slipping her hand into his with Legolas smiling back.

“Would you like to come in?” Tauriel asked invitingly. Legolas nodded and Tauriel opened the door wider for him.

Legolas walked in and shut the door behind him. “So what now?”

“I am not sure,” Tauriel said.

“Your friend and her husband likes to cuddle a lot. At least, that is what Frodo told me.

“Yes they do,” Tauriel said, turning red when she remembered finding Elien cuddling in bed with Bilbo.

Legolas smiled at her. “Maybe we can just cuddle.”

Tauriel found herself smiling. “Sure.”

Legolas crawled into bed with Tauriel joining him, bringing each other closer with Tauriel’s arms wrapped around Legolas’ body. Legolas kissed her on the lips and she gratefully returned it. Legolas rolled on top of Tauriel, pinning her to the bed and kissing her again, Tauriel returning it again.

“What now?” Legolas asked playfully.

“Not sure,” Tauriel said, looking at him. Legolas kissed her again, rolling her on top of him and smiling up at her, Tauriel smiling back and they continued to smile at each other. Tauriel broke the smiling competition when she kissed him, Legolas returning it.

“What would you like to do?” Legolas asked again. Tauriel shrugged her shoulders. Legolas went back to cuddling and Tauriel smiled at him. They wrapped their arms around one another and snuggled into each other’s warmth. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tauriel muttered. They both snuggled up to one another and slowly falling to sleep in each other’s arms.


	27. The Gift of a Miracle

Tauriel woke up a few hours, still not being able to sleep. but Legolas remained asleep. She stayed still, trying not to wake up, but Legolas jolted awake from a bad dream, noticing Tauriel was awake and sighed, glad he was not the only one to not be able to sleep. “Could not sleep?”

"I just woke, I am sorry, I did not mean to wake you," Tauriel said, guilt in her eyes.

"I do not mind, do not sleep much anymore," Legolas said. Tauriel still felt a pang of guilt, but smiled. "Do you want to walk around?" Legolas suggested. Tauriel nodded in response and started getting up. Legolas followed closely behind, yanking as he got to his feet, swaying a bit.

"You still tired?" Tauriel asked concerned.

"No, just yawning," Legolas said. Tauriel nodded in response as Legolas left the room, the red headed elf following behind. Legolas started down the path he went when he just wanted to travel Rivendell. He froze when he saw Elien sitting on a bench, looking out of the balcony with her short hair flowing in the wind. Tauriel beside Legolas, who slowly walked up to Elien, who paid no attention to them approaching. Tauriel stayed close to Legolas while Elien remained looking out, the moonlight shining on her, the beads shining coldly. "It is beautiful," Elien muttered, not expecting an answer as her hands glowed ever so slightly.

"Yes it is," Tauriel replied, causing Elien to spin around with her swords in hand, but she quickly relaxed when she found out who was behind her and she relaxed, but felt guilty she thought they were the enemy for a brief moment. Tauriel smiled at her, knowing she was not the only one to be jumpy.

"I apologize, I have always been this jumpy," Elien muttered, looking down ashamed.

"Same here," Tauriel said, relaxing her hands from her daggers. Elien looked over at her hands before going back to looking at the stars. A song came to her mind and she found herself humming the tone before singing it in her native tongue, which none knew, Tauriel watching her as Elien sang, who had tears running down her cheeks as she sang.

Elien stopped after the song was done and turned to the two elves. "I am sorry."

"It is fine, it was beautiful," Tauriel confessed.

"Really?" Elien asked, shocked at the reply.

"Yes," Tauriel answered.

Elien looked up at the sky as she spoke. "It is a Valinorian song, singing about Eru." Tauriel nodded in reply, remaining silent.

Elien stood up from her spot in the bench, her short hair growing down her back and her braids growing to the equal length. "I have changed much over the years, I am not the same valier I once was, not the same person to have the heart in the world as I once did." Tauriel did not say anything and watched her friend closely. "I should head to bed, I do not not need to become another problem for you by falling down as I walk."

Tauriel nodded again in reply. "Good night."

Elien grabbed her walking stick and back to her room, the length of hair turning back to its original length. She hummed a song as she walked off, Tauriel watching her and Legolas was too preoccupied to notice, looking at the stars. "Good night," Elien replied, not looking back at her with the night to her back. "And farewell."

"Farewell?!" Tauriel exclaimed, in shock at this point.

Elien glowed a bit, light illuminating her as she looked down. "My task is done . . . thank you for helping me. I shall return soon enough. . . . Just have to met with Eru I will return before you know." Tauriel did not respond, shock written on her face. "Farewell for now," Elien muttered as she turned to ash and it floated effortlessly to the ground, Tauriel watching as she fought back tears forcing on her eyes. Legolas put a comforting hand on her shoulder as Tauriel lay her head on his shoulder.

"She said she would be back," Legolas pointed out. Tauriel nodded in reply, still trying to wrap her head around what just happened. "We can go for a walk, if you would like," Legolas suggested, none of them noticing the dust glowing slightly, which was Elien at one point. Tauriel nodded in reply, remaining silent for a while.

The dust glowed brightly and spinned around until Elien's body was remade, her belly large and nearly close to birth at this point. "Tauriel," Elien muttered, watching Tauriel look up startled.

"I apologize for that," Elien said as she ran up to Tauriel and hugged her tightly, feeling the elf hug back. "I am sorry, did I worry you?"

"It is fine, I am glad you are back," Tauriel said.

"I told you it would not be long," Elien said, adding a smile. "I feel a lot better now." Tauriel smiled back, glad to see her friend better. "I will go now, good night," Elien said as she let go on Tauriel and headed to her room, the elf watching her leave.

When Elien reached her room, she shut the door behind her before sliding down on the wood, feeling her water break and noticing the room was empty besides herself.

Tauriel looked up at the night sky in awe with the stars shining brightly, Legolas joining her and looking up at the sky with her. "I wonder what it is like up there," he muttered.

"Me too," Tauriel muttered back.

"Maybe we can ask her tomorrow," Legolas muttered.

"I never thought about that," Tauriel replied.

"Or we can ask her now," Legolas replied.

"We can," Tauriel replied back.

Legolas headed to Elien's room and slowly rasped on the door, waiting for Elien to emerge. Elien stood up from her place on the ground, keeping a gentle hand on her belly as she stood up, opening the door, pretending to not be in pain as she gave a tiny smile.

Tauriel looked worried when she noticed Elien was not acting like herself. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Elien said calmly, breathing in and out after if she was trying to control her breathing. "What do you need?"

Tauriel did not look convinced, but moved towards the topic in hand. "Legolas wanted to ask you something."

Elien turned to Legolas, trying not to cringe as the pain from the contractions built inside of her from not pushing. "What is it?"

Legolas pushed the look of agony on Elien's face as he asked the question, making sure to do it quickly so she could return to bed, thinking she was having pains again. "What is it like in the sky above?"

"Very beautiful! We were in a great castle with music that always played and . . . it is very hard to describe to one that has never seen the beauty of my original home, but it was beautiful," Elien explained. Tauriel noticed Elien was in pain, a worried look on her face, noticing how much Elien was gripping onto the door frame.

"I think you need to go to bed. Maybe we can talk tomorrow," Tauriel responded, looking at Elien worried.

Elien was about to object when a hard contraction hit and she had no choice but to push, causing a loud cry to escape her lips as she fell to the ground, but Tauriel grabbed her before she could fall, moving the smaller figure to the bed as she yelped in pain from labor. The valier grabbed onto the sheets tightly, but shouting as she pushed with the contractions, moving her swollen body under the covers.

Tauriel turned to Legolas worried, having no idea what to do not. "Should we get Elrond?"

"You stay with her and I will go get him," Legolas said, not waiting for a reply as he ran off towards the healers.

Elien was breathing in and out, trying to relax when the child protested outwards. "It wants out . . . now."

Tauriel looked at Elien worried, but made sure not to grab her hand or she would have been there during the birth. "Just hang on a few moments until Elrond arrives."

Elien nodded, but still had pain in her eyes as she pushed. "I am sorry this had to happen," she muttered as she grabbed onto the sheets tightly.

Tauriel's expression quickly turned worried, but she kept trying to calm her friend down.

Elien's expression darkened as she pushed again, feeling the child shift inside of her, soon ready to come out, Tauriel biting her lip, still having no idea what to do not. Legolas came into the room with Bilbo and Elrond, the hobbit moving to Elien's side, squeezing her hand tightly as Tauriel looked up.

"We have this from here, thank you for the help. Go and we will inform you when the baby is born," Elrond said, looking at Tauriel and Legolas.

Tauriel nodded towards Elrond's comment and looked at Elien one last time.

"I shall see you when as soon as I can, with my first child," Elien smiled a bit before letting a cry escape her lips as she started pushing against her contractions. Legolas walking out, holding Tauriel's hand, who tried to smile back to Elien as she followed Legolas out.

Legolas shut the door behind her, glancing over at Tauriel, who bit her lip looking worriedly at the door.

"She is going to be fine," Legolas promised, not showing the worry in his eyes, Tauriel nodding and not seeming to pay any attention to him, keeping her eyes at the door, still standing next to it. Legolas smiled at Tauriel. "What would you like to do now?"

"I am not sure," Tauriel replied.

"Walk around?" Legolas suggested, hearing another cry from Elien as it echoed in her room. "Anything but be here."

Tauriel was not paying attention at this point, looking worriedly at the door.

"I told you, she is strong. Before we know it, the little one will be born and we get to see it," Legolas noted, seeing Tauriel nod, but still looked worried.

Elien once again cried, but a tiny wail followed the cry of agony. Tauriel and Legolas looked at one another, trying to contain their excitement.

"Perhaps we can wait on that walk," Legolas said, not being able to contain his smile. "I think we heard the first breaths of Elien's first child." Tauriel found herself smiling as well, seeing the door open with Elrond popping his head out of the doorframe.

"Would you like to see the little one?" Elrond asked, seeing Tauriel and Legolas look up at him with a smile on their faces, nodding to the Elf Lord. Elrond stepped away from the door, his robe covered in what looked to be water, the two elves following.

Elien looked up at the elves tiredly, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms, tiny cries coming from the bundle. "I did not expect to see you so soon," she said.

"Elrond said we could come," Tauriel countered.

"I told him you could, once she was wrapped up and cleaned," Elien said as she sat up, looking at both of them. "Would you like to see her?" Tauriel nodded and walked forward, Legolas coming behind her. Elien unraveled a bit of the blanket surrounding the bundle, showing the baby's face, which was a light grey in skin tone and tufts of dark brown hair that was very curly. Tauriel laid a hand on Elien's shoulder as the valier looked up at the elf with tears of joy in her eyes. "Valia, this is Tauriel," Elien said to the newborn. Tauriel smiled as well, fighting back tears of her own. Valia, the one wrapped in the blankets, smiled at Elien's voice for a brief moment before returning to sleep.

"She is beautiful," Tauriel said.

"Thank you," Elien said, bursting into tears, letting Valia hold one of Elien's fingers as Tauriel smiled. "I love her so much," she muttered, looking over at Bilbo. "Do you want to hold her?" Elien asked, Bilbo nodding in response, Elien giving Valia to Bilbo for a moment before he got scared as he cradled her and gave the child back to Elien, a smile on Tauriel's face.

Elien looked up at Tauriel with a bright smile on her face. "I love her so much."

"I am sure you do," Tauriel replied.

"Do you want to hold her?" Elien asked.

"May I?" Tauriel asked.

"You may," Elien said, putting Valia into Tauriel's arms, the elf holding Valia tightly. Valia smiled up at the elf, adjusting in her arms while still being fast asleep, Tauriel gently rocking her, Valia falling right to sleep and Tauriel smiling at her.

"You seem good with children," Elien pointed out.

Tauriel smiled over at her. "I have gotten to hold a few."

"I have start being good with children, but I am ill trained right now," Elien said, her gaze turning downwards, a smile forming on Tauriel's lips. Elien started blushing, her cheeks turning a greyish black as she watched the elf and the newborn. Tauriel turned her attention back to Valia, who had a tiny smile on her chubby face. "She looks like you," she said to Elien.

"Who? Me?" Elien asked, having snapped back into consciousness, Tauriel answering with a nod. Elien blushed a bit more. "I guess she does, but she still has hobbit feet." Tauriel tried not to laugh at that. "No really, she does," Elien said as she got out of bed, despite her having _just_ given birth, still being unstable from after birth. Despite all of this, Elien looked up at the elf and the newborn. "I should not do this," Elien muttered, sitting down gently, looking over at Elrond, who looked pale in the face.

"I believe you, you just just stay in bed," Tauriel said worriedly.

Elien laid down slowly, covering herself up in the sheets and blankets despite being very warm. "Sure," she moaned. "I shall stay in bed."

Tauriel nodded. "We should let you get some sleep."

"If you desire to leave, then so be it. Doubt I will sleep much after what happened just a few moments ago," Elien said. Tauriel nodded at Elien, who noticed Valia was still in the elf's arms. Tauriel noticed this, placing the child in the valier's arms.

Elien cradled Valia in her arms, looking up at the elf as Valia's chubby hands played with Elien's braids. "She is definitely little."

"Yes, she is," Tauriel said, heading towards the door as she smiled at Elien.

"I shall hopefully see you tomorrow," Elien said hopeful, smiling brightly for the first time in months.

Tauriel nodded and left the room, Legolas shutting the door behind her, giving one last glance at Elien before the door slowly shuts.


	28. A New Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I have been busy with school work and other stories I am working on, I have little time to write as much as I used to. So, some stories might be updated while other will not as quickly. This one in particular will be on hiatus, but I will continue to write as much as I can, but considering these chapters range from 2,000 to 3,000 words, it is very hard for me to keep a schedule on when chapters will be posted. That is kind of a given for me, since I have a bunch of nonfandom stories I am posting to Wattpad. If anyone does what to read them, I will put links to my accounts on my profile. In The Shadows is also there and you might enjoy that one better because it is more edited while the one here is not, but I shall try to do that as well.

Legolas turned to Tauriel, finding her smiling up at him. "What did you think?"

"She is beautiful," Tauriel said.

"That is what I thought," Legolas said. Tauriel nodded in reply. Legolas smiled. "I wonder how life will go on now. Definitely a lot busier."

"Yes it will be," Tauriel said.

Legolas tried not to smile. "I look forward to seeing them as parents." Tauriel nodded in reply. "Do you still want to walk?" Legolas asked.

"We can," Tauriel said. Legolas took her hand and walked off into the forest, the female elf walking beside him. Legolas' eyes glanced up at the night sky, Tauriel's eyes following his gaze.

"It is beautiful, I wonder what the world is like up there," Legolas muttered. Tauriel nodded and did not reply back to him. "Where would you like to go from here?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure, where would you like to go?" Tauriel asked, piping in the conversation again.

"The forest?" Legolas asked, knowing that was both of their favorite places to go. Tauriel nodded and he started off in that direction without another gesture or word, Tauriel again following close behind. "I never asked you. How was it to hold a newborn?"

"It's hard to describe," Tauriel said bluntly.

"I understand," Legolas replied, noticing Gwainel was walking over to them, his eyes shifting to Tauriel, who looked up and saw Gwainel, who looked up and noticed them, a smile on her light grey skinned face. "So you two are together?" she asked playfully, Tauriel's cheeks burning red. Gwainel dropped the subject immediately, noticing Elien was not with them. "Never mind that, I will get that out of you eventually. Where is my fat sister?"

"Back in Rivendell," Tauriel responded.

"And? She is usually with you? Did something happen between you two?" Gwainel said, being playful as she asked the next question.

"She had her baby," Tauriel said.

Gwainel looked surprised at the elf. "But she was . . . how?! She was tiny around when I last saw her last and. . . ."

"I don't know, I just know she had her baby," Tauriel replied.

"Boy or girl?" Gwainel asked, testing Tauriel if it was true, not convinced on a word of it.

"Girl," Tauriel said.

"Well, I should go see _her_ then! My little niece. . . . What did they end up naming _her_?" Gwainel asked, still not convinced.

"Valia," Tauriel answered.

"Of course," Gwainel said smiling, knowing it had to be true. "Well, I will go see the little one and make sure my sister is well." Tauriel nodded to her as Gwainel walked between Legolas and Tauriel as she went back to Rivendell, Legolas' eyes on Tauriel's the entire time, Tauriel's eyes turning to him for the first time since Gwainel showed up.

"Back to walking?" he asked sheepishly, having no idea how to respond after getting teased so much and being around Tauriel.

"Sure," she replied, Legolas taking her hands and starting to walk again, Tauriel walking beside him.

"It's beautiful today," Legolas muttered as he walked.

"Yes it is," Tauriel muttered back.

Legolas could not help but smile at her. "Not as beautiful as you. Anyways, you do realize what courting means?"

"What do you mean?" Tauriel asked almost cluelessly.

"Courting is what all races do before getting married," Legolas informed.

"But courting does not always end in marriage," Tauriel noted.

"I know it doesn't," Legolas informed again. Tauriel looked down, not sure what to say, Legolas doing the same with a look of nervousness on his face, Tauriel biting her lip because of the strange and unconvincing silence. Legolas' head and gaze turned downwards as he spoke, breaking the silence. "One day, I would like to marry you." Tauriel froze in her walk at this, her eyes gazing upon his. "Not now, but one day," Legolas recovered, nearly holding his hands up in defence, Tauriel looking at him for an answer. "Unless you want to be friends." Tauriel looked down, not sure what to say, Legolas' eyes staring at hers. The she-elf found herself wandering away, deep in thought, Legolas looking away from her.

"Legolas, what will happen if we don't work out?" Tauriel said, silently not wanting to think about that.

"Then let it be that way," Legolas replied.

"In what way?" Tauriel asked.

"That we remain friends," Legolas answered. Tauriel looked down at the answer. "I just hope we can be together." Tauriel nodded in reply and said nothing.

Legolas started walking again after realizing that they had gone into the argument.

Tauriel followed behind, still looking down while in deep thought. A worried expression come over Legolas and he turned to Tauriel.

"I'm fine," Tauriel said to reassure Legolas.

"Very well," Legolas replied. Tauriel nodded towards him. Legolas manages a smile. Tauriel tried and succeeded in a smile before gazing back to the ground. "Maybe for now, we can be just friends." Tauriel nodded in response, even though she wanted to stay with him. "We can try courting again when we are ready," he said, knowing this would be hard for both of them. Tauriel nodded again, not sure what to say, Legolas starting to get upset over the fact she wasn't saying anything and walked off, not expecting Tauriel to follow him.

Legolas turned back around and looked at Tauriel, anger bubbling inside of him. "I'm hurting you by being here. I know how much you hurt and cry by me being here," Legolas said, Tauriel's face turning red and said nothing . . . as usual.

"I know I cried a bit after I had to leave Mirkwood," Legolas admitted.

Tauriel looked surprised at this. "You?" she asked, one of the first words spoken, Legolas nodding to her in agreement, Tauriel biting her lip, not sure what to say.

"Anyone we met is or has been through grieve or death," Legolas said, trying to calm down and remained composed, Tauriel nodding in response again.

"I have said too much," Legolas said tersely.

"What do you mean?" Tauriel asked confused and worried.

"I'm upsetting you," Legolas said, trying not to scowl.

"No, you're not. You are fine," Tauriel reassured.

Legolas shook his head and walked off, not saying another word as he went to Rivendell, getting annoyed and angry with himself.

Tauriel watched him leave, but ended up following him to Rivendell, finding Legolas outside his room door, opening the door and going inside, turning around to find Tauriel standing outside. "I'm sorry, about everything," he muttered before shutting the door, Tauriel about to respond, but shut her mouth when the door shut. Legolas sunk to his knees, leaning against the door and feeling tears form in his eyes. Tauriel turned to leave, not sure what happened, Legolas curling on the ground, feeling tears roll down his cheeks and cried quietly so no one could hear him. Tauriel walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

Legolas noticed no movement coming from beyond the door. He stood up and walked to his bed, slipping off his boot, but keeping the rest of his clothing on, Tauriel starting to cry as she walked to the window.

Elien was setting Valia in her crib for the night when her chest started burning, her eyes turning to Bilbo, who had gone to her side, thinking it was their second child, but was very wrong when Elien fell to her knees, wailing with tears in her eyes, yellow energy pouring from her arms to the ground under her. Her head looked up and she found a knock to the door, Elien's arms shaking as she opened it with her energy, not being able to pick up a dagger and throw it against the wall to signal that the person that was knocking could come in. Tauriel went to Elien's side, stroking her hair as the valier panted with the burning almost over with, her eyes wavering as she dropped to the ground.

Tauriel turned to Bilbo, both of them had worry in their eyes. "What happened to her?"

"I am not sure myself, but what she has told me, these are energy flares that happen when in stress or other vast emotions that trigger them to spark. However, she was just putting Valia to bed. How could that be stressful?" Bilbo asked her.

"She did just give birth no too long ago," Tauriel said, her eyes looking down at Elien as her eyes fluttered open and she forced herself to stand up, but Tauriel restrained her, gently forcing her to the ground. "You need to stay laying down."

"Can you at least lay me in bed?" Elien asked, looking at both Bilbo and Tauriel. They both helped her up and gently laid her under the covers and Bilbo tucking her into bed, pecking her on the cheek.

"Are you going to be well?" Tauriel asked, Elien nodding and drifting to sleep as Bilbo looked into the crib and made sure Valia was well before starting to get ready for bed himself, Tauriel leaving the room and shutting the door.

"I shall not try to die," Elien muttered, causing Tauriel to stop at the doorframe, turning to the valier, who was still awake. The elf walked back over to the valier, shutting the door to the room.

"No, you can't die on me," Tauriel said almost sternly, Elien looking at Tauriel with a tinge of worry. "What would I do without you?" the elf asked and Elien felt touched inside, tears trying to force in her eyes.

"I shall not die yet, but you shall let me recover," Elien promised, not sure she could keep it.

"And I am going to stay with you until you've recovered," Tauriel said, Elien not thinking it would be true and letting a rare smile come on her face.

"You worry too much about me," Elien said, nearly chuckling at the thought.

"And so do you," Tauriel countered, smiling at Elien, who remained in bed, her chest glowing yellow from the flare, a deep sigh coming from Tauriel.

"Are you going to stay here?" Elien asked, not as if she was going to kick the elf out, but surprised the elf stayed this long before running off.

"Yes, where else would I go?" Tauriel asked.

"You always seem to run off," Elien said, looking at Tauriel as Valia started whining, Bilbo coming over to the crib and picking the child up, cradling her gently as she laid her head against Bilbo's chest.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to," Tauriel said, feeling guilty about abandoning her friend so much because she was bearing.

"I know you do not mean to. . . . I hate to inform you, but Valia might want to be fed," Elien informed, her cheeks turning a bit grey. She was not embarrassed about having to fed Valia, just that someone else was in the room with them. Tauriel looked at Elien, not exactly sure what 'fed' meant, but had an idea when Bilbo handed Valia to Elien as she went under the covers and turned to face away from Tauriel, suckling sounds coming from the child moments later, Tauriel looking towards the window.

Valia finished her meal a bit later, her mouth unlatching from Elien's breast. The valier laid on her back again, laying Valia on her and the child's head rested against Elien's body, Tauriel remaining to look out of the window.

"We are better now, I am sorry about that," Elien apologized.

"It's fine," Tauriel said, shrugging off the issue, but knew if she would end up having children, she would be going through what Elien is going through right now. The elf pulled her gaze from the window, looking back at the valier.

"I wish I could see the outside world a bit better," Elien muttered, looking out at the window. "I have not been well enough to take her outside and let her see the world I brought her into."

Tauriel nodded, trying to act like she always does, Elien catching an oddness with the elf.


	29. NOTE

So, I have decided to stop writing this story, and post the chapters I have wrote for the story, only problem I have is that they are way in the future from the timeline I stopped at.

This notification is more to explain what will be happening in the last chapters:

Legolas and Tauriel end up getting along after lots of fighting and break-ups. They end up getting married and having a son. The next chapter starts with a fight where Legolas somehow angers or upsets Tauriel to the point she leaves and thus, it is the start of the next chapter. Sorry about not continuing this story up to this point, but I have no inspiration for it any longer, nor do I have any interest in editing the story any further.


	30. Heartbreak and Death

Tauriel ran out of the room, heading to the forest until she collapsed on the ground, sobbing and grieving for Legolas, only seconds after leaving him, hopefully not for good, but knowing was all too real.

* * *

 

Elien ran out of the lake, being attacked by arrows coming down from above and out of the surface of the water. She cringed as they embedded into her body, some of the arrows breaking off and the heads staying in her skin.

Elien smashed into a tree, letting out a harsh cry, suddenly realizing her body had given out. She gasped for air, her body still in the form where she could breathe in water and not on land. She gasped loudly, gripping onto the tree, turning to her tree form and scaling the tree, hiding in the leaves as black blood dripping down the bark as her eyes glowed a faint yellow.

Tauriel heard Elien’s cry and her head jerked up, her eyes widening upon the sound.

Another arrow hit Elien, sending her out of the tree in a helpless panic, running for her life. She sprayed curses in her native tongue at whoever was shooting at her. Before long, Elien collapsed on the ground, sending her off into the water below, many leagues downwards. She splashed into the water and surfaced, coughing violently when the air hit her lungs again. Another arrow was shot right into her head, causing her to sink into the water, black blood making the lake water black in little time.

Tauriel stood up, running to the direction of Elien cry, hoping to find her safe and alive, but never expecting to find what she did.

Elien was falling down to the bed of the lake, drowning and bleeding black blood. Her eyes slowly dipped out of consciousness as her body only sank deeper to the bottom. Tauriel reached the lake, her eyes widening at the sight. The lake itself was slowly turning a blackish hue, slowly getting filled with black blood.

“Elien,” Tauriel muttered under her breath, her voice full of worry and fear. Elien did not surface, stuck on the lake’s muddy bed. Tauriel dived into the lake, searching for Elien, who was laying on the bottom, not breathing and wounds seeping black blood into the lake from her tiny body.

Tauriel made her way to Elien, grabbing her and swimming back to the surface. Elien did not even move, not noticing that she had surfaced from the water. Tauriel reached the edge of the lake, pulling both of them up on dry land. Elien still did not move, laying motionless and not even breathing her chest not even rising with each shaky breaths.

Tauriel took Elien in her arms, heading back towards the place she was before Elien got injured. She knew deep down Elien needed help and she needed it _fast_ , deciding to go back to Rivendell. Elien’s head shook from left to right ungracefully as the elf walked, the vala’s heart not even beating in her chest.

Tauriel could tell she was losing Elien by the amount of blood she has already lost, not to mention how little she was breathing and her heart beating. She quickened her pace, soon arriving at Rivendell, shaking from cold and due to a lack of sleep. Elien slowly opened her eyes, the normally midnight blue was turning grey and dull, almost black at this point. Tauriel ran faster, heading to the healers.

Elien coughed up black blood, it slowly streaming down my mouth and chin. “I- am . . . s . . . o . . . r . . . r . . . y,” Elien coughed out.

“Just . . . hang on . . . a few more minutes,” Tauriel instructed, knocking on the healer’s door. Elien passed out again, more black blood dripping down her mouth. Tauriel looked worriedly at Elien, feeling faintish and struggling to stand up herself.

Elrond opened the door, his eyes immediately widening at the extent of Elien’s wounds. “What happened?” Was Elrond’s first question, looking at the arrow still sticking in Elien’s head, gasping at how far deep in it was in her head, weighing the possibilities of saving Elien. “I do not know if I can save her,” he finally decided.

“Please try,” Tauriel barely managed to speak.

Elrond gently took Elien out of Tauriel’s arms and into the room, shutting the door behind him. He attempted to heal the wounds on Elien’s body, that only seemed to open up more. Tauriel collapsed to the ground by the door, hoping that her friend was still alive.

After what felt like hours, Elrond emerged from the door, looking down at Tauriel with a grave look on his face. His hands and bits of his robe were spotted with black spots, most likely Elien’s blood. Tauriel blankly noticed this as she looked up at him, their eyes both looking torn inside. Elrond dreaded what he was going to say next, but he had to say it.

“I am sorry. . . . I tried to save her, but she was already gone . . . ,” Elrond announced, his voice raspy with what could be guessed was his own emotions.

“No!” Tauriel cried out, pushing past Elrond, into the room and to Elien’s bedside.

Elien was motionless on the bed, her body covered in white blankets, her skin matching the color of the blankets (some, of which, was covered in black blood). The blood that covered her body was cleaned away, almost making her look alive, that she would wake and smile at them like it was all a bad dream. What gave away the fact she was dead was the removed arrow, on the table, soaked with black blood and her head was bandaged completely around her head (some of it was already blood soaked), covering up a gaping hole where the arrow was and hiding her dark brown hair on the top of her head, the longer strands hung to her shoulders as always, most of them the braids with silver and black beads at the end, some covered in blood.

Tauriel stopped when she saw Elien, her hands covering her mouth as she tried to keep back a sob. She fell down near the bed, her head in her hands as Tauriel sobbed.

Elrond came behind Tauriel, wanting to be comforting, but did not have the strength to. He looked at Elien before speaking, his voice getting raspier and more uneven as he spoke. “We will give her a proper way to remember her life, I will promise that for you. She will not be forgotten . . . ,” Elrond looked away from Elien, holding back tears he did not want to shed.

Tauriel bit her lip until it started bleeding, still not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Her most beloved friend was dead and she was not coming back. Elien was gone and now Tauriel had to think of a way to move on, but had no idea how. They had spent beautiful and happy years together, but now it was the end of those days.

Elrond could not help but hug Tauriel, almost sensing how distraught she was over her family’s and now Elien’s death. Tauriel could not keep the tears back any longer and full out cried, feeling her life breaking apart.


	31. New Resolution to a Merciless Death

Elien’s hand twitched with life for a moment, Tauriel’s head snapping up and rushed to her best friend’s side. Elien’s eyes opened, suddenly realizing that she was looking at a ceiling, a room, the world. Her lungs protested the lack of use for the time she was considered dead. She started wheezing, trying to start her breathing again, which took longer than she had hoped, but she had to consider that she was in fact, _dead_.

Tauriel and Elrond blinked in amazement at Elien, thinking she was dead for a moment, tears still on Tauriel’s cheeks and in Elrond’s eyes. Elien finally got her lungs to kick in as she coughed, nearly gagging on black blood as it tried to leap its way up her throat. Last thing they needed was to see her in pain. That was long gone now on that wish.

Her breathing became even after what seemed like forever. The sudden push for life again only pushed her to feel exhausted inside, which was acceptable. She felt a warm feeling in her left hand, her eyes turned downwards to find Tauriel’s hand inside her own, attempting to move her fingers to grasp the hand, feeling like she was holding Tauriel’s hand too hard, but she was only lightly holding the elf’s hand. _Glad my hand works_ Elien snarled in thought, feeling that even holding a hand was enough strain, much less grasping a sword again. She was not even thinking about the two heavy swords she wielded on her back like the weight was nothing.

Now it was beyond nothing. . . .

Tauriel could feel the coldness of Elien’s hand in her own, realizing how far gone she was at that moment. Her mind raced to what to say to her friend now alive, but far from healthy. _I am glad you are alive_ was one thought, _what happened?_ might have been a little too soon, not knowing how much Elien would respond to a question, dreading the answer she would receive. _I should not be dreading anything! I saw enough! She was . . . dead!_ her mind scowled at the helpless comments. What she was not expecting was Elien to open her mouth, her voice a mix between an unfortunately drunk dwarf helplessly trying to play an elf instrument (do not get me started on how they sound when sober) and her raspy, calm tone. Needless to say, it was hard to not cringe on how weak she sounds (more like squeaking at this point).

“Hullo . . . again,” Elien gagged out, still keeping in mind that she was shot in the back at one point. I guess the better question was where she was not shot. Tauriel looked at her, hardly believing she was talking at all, much less breathing, much less living at all. Elien rose her hand to Tauriel’s face, cupping her cheeks, tears continuing to stream down the elf’s face.

“I was so worried,” Tauriel choked out, a tear slipping down her chin, her eyes still red from crying just moments ago. She found her hand resting on Elien’s hand, which was still weakly cupping her cheek.

“I said I would never leave you, I said I would never leave this world, I said I could not die even if I tried.”

Tauriel bit her lip tightly, looking down with tears still very much in her eyes. “I would not have known what to do not without you in my life, in all of our lives.”

“You would have moved on. You would have meet others that had the same pain. You would not grieve over my death, but cherish the time you had with me. You would be with your family and forget about me, only becoming a memory.”

Tauriel shook her head in disbelief at what she was saying. “Everything I love has been taken away from me,” she said, more tears streaming down my cheeks.

“What happened?” Elien growled.

“I was leaving when I found you. . . .”

“And to think you said you could not leave without me,” Elien snorted, still trying to maintain the blood coming up her throat.

“I had no choice. It was not what I wanted, but sometimes you have to do not things that you do not want to do not. . . . I still plan to go through with my pain too,” Tauriel said.

“I cannot leave, . . . but I cannot stay . . . ,” Elien coughed up. Tauriel glanced at her friend, trying to figure out the riddle. “I . . . I cannot really . . . I want to stay because my family was born here . . . my children were born here. I cannot . . . I do not want to go, . . . but I am in danger here.”

Tauriel decided that she had to start asking questions about the events leading up to Elien’s death. “Who did this to you?”

Elien’s mind was fuzzy, considering she still had a hold in her head, most likely cutting off memories. She probably did not remember the full extent of dying. “I do not know, all I remember is being shot at, then passing out and waking up here, seeing you. . . .” Elien did not want to continue, seeing and noting the redness in the elf’s eyes. The sense that she was falling apart if she had left this world for good.

Tauriel did not want to strain Elien any further with questions, knowing how tired she was just by looking at her, pity running down in both of them. She turned to Elrond, who was standing still, having a little more hope in himself, but upon looking at Elien, he felt dread and pity for the creature. “Where is the arrow?” Tauriel demanded, looking at the Elf Lord.

“Right here,” Elrond replied, handing Tauriel the arrow that was embedded into Elien skull, still covered in black blood. Tauriel carefully inspected the arrow, noticing tiny engravings on the wood, but had no idea what it belonged to. She turned to Elien in hope she had some idea what it was. “do not you recognize this arrow?”

Tauriel gave the arrow to Elien, who was trying to sit up, but nearly threw up at the strain. She touched the wood and the lines Tauriel saw lit up upon Elien’s touch, the valier’s eyes widening at the sight, even though her vision was blurring, pain slowly creeping up and down her body, the most pain in her head. She tried not to cry at how painful it was becoming, tears streaming down her cheek as she had no doubt where the arrow came from. “Tauriel . . . ,” Elien said, turning to said elf, her voice raspy with tears.

Tauriel noticed the pain, the fear and looked worried. “Yes?” she replied, having no idea what else to say.

“We need to get out of here, now! All of us need to get out of here!” Elien coughed up.

Tauriel was unsure of what was going on, turning from Elrond for an answer before looking back at her closest friend. “Elien, what is going on?”

“They are here to kill me! They will do not everything they can. They will track me and hunt me and eventually torture me to death . . . I cannot . . . I- we all have to leave. They . . . I-,” Elien cut herself as she started crying, tears effortlessly rolling down her cheeks. “They almost killed me . . . they did! . . . They . . . ,” Elien sneezed through her tears, clearly catching a cold as her body shook under the white covers, curling her body under them and shutting her eyes again, only to open again moments later.

Tauriel turned to Elrond, knowing he was all she had for answers. “What do not we do not?”

“Let her rest and we start to keep the guards around the area. If they will attack, we will be ready,” he replied. Tauriel turned back Elien, who was holding one of the handkerchiefs Bilbo had given her, soaked through with black blood, making the white cloth black, not to mention all her clothing, hair, body, bed and pillow. Tauriel looked at her, hating to see her friend so weak, so sick, so pale, so lifeless. Elien let out a sneeze into her handkerchief, curling into a ball and turning away from Tauriel, facing the window.

“Just let me rest . . . I am sorry . . . I should not have come here . . . meet any of you . . . I should not have done any of it . . . I am only hurting you more,” Elien coughed out.

“Do not say that! I spent the happiest years of my life with you, without you I would still be wandering around, letting bitterness drive my life,” Tauriel argued.

“That is nice to you, but I seem to think they have only gotten more bitter . . . I am a danger to you, you must know that by now. . . .”

“What do not you mean?”

“I have only tried to hide my past, to correct the wrongs of this world, but I cannot even do not that without hurting others . . . I cannot have that . . . I need rest and I will . . . I- I will,” Elien paused and sneezed into the handkerchief, smelling Bilbo’s scent in the fabric. Tears start rolling down her cheeks, hoping to Arda that he would not see her like this. She forced her eyes to stay open even though she was beyond tired. “I need to destroy them once and for all . . . I cannot let them take what I have trying to keep intact.”

Tauriel held Elien hand tightly. “Get some sleep, you need it.” Elien could not protest as she felt her body lighten and her eyes drooping closed. Her breathing was painfully uneven, but she was alive and breathing, that was what counted in all their eyes. Tauriel looked at her, the tiredness returning for her as well.

“You need to rest as well. At least stay the night until you have to leave,” Elrond said to Tauriel, who nodded to him and stood up from the ground. “I will keep an eye on her through the night. You need rest as much as she does, . . . and she died. . . . I will make sure not to tell anyone just yet about both of you.” Tauriel nodded again, looking back at Elien before heading out of the room, heading to her room, not thinking she would see it again. Elrond began replacing the blood soaked bandages with clean ones and checking for any injuries he missed before giving up hope on her. He missed none of them and simply watched over her, giving her salves and medication to decrease the pain on her head, the side of the head the arrow went through was facing the air after he finished. He noticed the outside world was slowly getting brighter.

Tauriel stood by the window, watching the sunrise. She had tried to sleep but memories of the happy times she spent with Legolas had pledged her dreams until she flat out gave up trying. She has been looking out of the window ever since.

The day looked cloudy, most likely to rain at any time, making a tear slip down Tauriel’s cheeks.

Elien slowly opened her eyes, not able to move and frankly not wanting to. She wondered how the baby survived and her heart started racing in mindless panic, pressing her hand to her stomach and running a hand along her belly, eventually finding a weak heartbeat. She sighed with relief and laid back down, not knowing how she had the strength to sit up.

Tauriel decided after all her hours of standing around and having bottled up sadness, she went to see how Elien was by making her way to the room she was in. She opened the door and went inside, shutting it behind her, noticing that Elrond was not there. Elien looked up at Tauriel and managed the brightest smile she could muster, but it was twisted with the lingering and throbbing pain of yesterday. Tauriel managed a smile back, making them look as though they have gone through a lot, which they did.

“How are you this morning?” Elien asked, still having trouble breathing.

Tauriel shrugged in response. “But that does not matter. How are you feeling?”

“Better than being dead . . . I will get better and eventually strong enough to fight these people. They will die by my hands . . . ,” Elien wheezed out. Tauriel nodded and remained quiet while Elien winced in pain as she tried to readjust her position.

Tauriel looked worriedly at her. “I cannot leave you like this,” Tauriel cried out, tears in her eyes.

“I know you cannot . . . ,” Elien choked out, her breathing becoming uneven as she tried to speak, her vision going blurry and her desire for water swept through her once again, despite her efforts to keep the idea down.

“I just do not know what to do!” Tauriel cried out, breaking down in tears.

“I am alive and that is what counts. I know you worry about-,” Elien paused, wincing again as the pain intensified, not finishing her sentence with the flow of black blood coming up her throat. She waited to finish her thought when the pain turned to aching. “Me. . . .”

Tauriel looked at her with tears streaming down her cheeks, seeing just how hurt she was. “You can stay with me,” Elien said, coughing and black blood streamed down her mouth. Tauriel nodded to her, knowing that she could not just leave Elien like she was, looking so weak and tired. The bags under Elien’s eyes only grew and she looked older than she normally did. Tauriel’s thoughts was cut off when Elien wheezed, coughing up black blood. She must have noticed Tauriel’s concerned eyes locking in on her when she turned towards the window with her head feeling dizzy with the side she got shot in the air, trying to stop it from bleeding.

“Are you okay?” Tauriel asked with worry seeping in her voice.

“I will . . . get . . . better . . . do not worry . . . about me . . . ,” Elien choked out.

“I cannot help but worry, after all, there is nothing else to,” Tauriel said sadly.

“I do not even know why I have come here . . . I honestly do not. All I have ever done is hurt you, putting you through so much . . . I wish you . . . I wish I could be at peace, I cannot die. I have to suffer . . . I have to feel every wound on my body until I am nothing,” Elien sucked in a breath and let out dry sobs, unable to produce tears. “I do not . . . want . . . this anymore!”

Tauriel looked at her with tears watering in her eyes. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Can you . . . I just . . . I- can . . . I would like to . . . feel water again . . . I would like to clean my wounds . . . ,” Elien coughed out, Tauriel nodding in agreement. Elien slowly laid on her back again and slowly sat up, making sure she did not start throwing up. She attempted to stand up and black blood spat out of her mouth, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand, tears flowing down her cheeks at how weak she was.

“Maybe you should stay here a little longer,” Tauriel suggested, not expecting the answer she got.

“Why am I so weak?!” Elien bellowed.

“Because you are still recovering,” Tauriel said. Elien gently laid down, breathing roughly, as if she could not take a breath.

“I just want to stop suffering,” Elien said.

“I want it to stop too.”

“It will not happen while I still live.”

Tauriel looked at her, a lump in her throat. “You mean it will not stop until you die?!”

“I cannot die, I told you that already. I will just slowly become nothing . . . ,” Elien explained.

“I will not let that happen to you!”

“I do not know if you can change it now, they have hurt me enough . . . I just need to rest and maybe if I can take a bath, it can heal my other forms . . . ,” Elien stumbled, looking at her, the paleness becoming worse with every moment. She pressed a hand to the side of her head the arrow went through. “Can you help me up?” Tauriel nodded to Elien and put an arm around her. Elien slowly stood up, the bandages wrapped around her wounded areas bending, causing some of the wounds to start bleeding again, making Elien wince.

Tauriel could tell the strain on her body was too much and she lifted Elien out of the air. Normally, she would not too happy about being picked up, but she was too tired to protest, and in a lot of pain at that. “Where do you need to go?” Tauriel asked Elien.

“Bathroom, . . . please,” Elien begged. Tauriel nodded at her, heading to where she needed to go. “Just set me down in the tub, I will get the rest.” Tauriel did as she was told, putting Elien in the tub, who’s eyes swam with exhaustion.

“Are you sure you will be okay?” Tauriel asked after looking at Elien.

“I do not think you want to see me without any clothes on . . . ,” Elien trailed off at the thought, shuddering.

“True, but just the same. If you need me, I will be close by,” Tauriel assured her. Elien nodded, taking off her cloak and jacket, setting it outside the tub. She completely forgot Tauriel was even there as she started unbuttoning her tunic, barely getting to the second button as she looked up at Tauriel, realizing she was still there. “If you do not mind, . . . in case I need you.”

“I will stay close,” Tauriel said, walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Elien sighed at the quietness, finishing taking the remaining of her clothes off, careful not to take the bandages. She would have to keep them on and dry. Except for, it was nearly impossible as it was for she had bandages all over her body. _I am not backing down with a well-deserved bath! I do not care how injured I am!_ Elien scowled at herself, heating up the water until it was hot. Elien sighed with relief when the water hit her body, filling up the tub. She sat back and let her water form come back to life, melting in the steaming water.

Chapter : Regret and Ominous Despair

Tauriel sat down by the bathroom door, putting her head into her knees with tears slowly coming out of her eyes. She had no idea what to do, because she could not stay but could not leave, being at a loss for words and knowledge. Elrond opened the door and looked down at Tauriel, who wiped away the tears from her eyes from her face.

“I am sorry about yesterday,” Elrond said. Tauriel looked at him confused and her mind raced. _‘Did word spread that fast? Or was he talking about Elien?’_ Tauriel thought to herself. Elrond saw the confusion and clarified his wording. “I mean; I am sorry about Elien yesterday. Be glad she is alive.”

Tauriel nodded and looked to the ground.

“I brought you both food, it will be sitting at the table when you two are ready,” Elrond said, setting a large plate of food on the small table.

“Thank you,” Tauriel said, managing a smile even through all that has recently happened.

Elien continued to debate about getting out of the tub or not. The side to remain in the tub lost as she lifted herself out of the tub and wrapping herself in a towel to dry off before heading to her black bathrobe. She looked back at the tub and longed for the warm water, seeing steam rising up into the air. Forgetting her towel and bathrobe on the ground, hopping back into the tub and sighing, muttering to herself about how lazy she was at that moment.

Meanwhile, Tauriel laid her head back on her knees, trying not to cry in front of the Elf Lord.

“Why do you look so sad?” Elrond asked concerned.

Tauriel sighed. “A lot is going on right now.”

“I bet. . . .”

Tauriel nodded, her gaze remaining to the ground. Elien remained in the water, feeling the wounds healing up and her light headedness went away. “I will get better, I know it . . . ,” she muttered to herself. Tauriel bit her lip to keep from crying.

“Tauriel?” Elien asked, sitting up in the tub. Tauriel’s head jerked up at her voice, getting to her feet.

“Yes?”

“I am done,” Elien said.

“Do you need me to take you back to your bed?” Tauriel asked.

“I will once I get out,” Elien replied, slowing getting out of the tub, wrapping herself in a towel and going to wrap herself in her bathrobe, the only piece of clothing that was not covered in blood. She drained the water, heading to the door and opening it, seeing Tauriel patiently waiting. Once Tauriel saw her, she put her arms around Elien, giving her support and heading to the bed. “Feel better?”

“A lot better, the water helped.”

“I am glad,” Tauriel said, feeling a bit of joy after a lot of sadness in the last few days. Elien headed to bed, slowly laying on the bed and bringing her legs under the covers, bringing the blankets to cover her entire body except for her bandages head.

“Try and get some sleep,” Tauriel said, looking at Elien with a bit of pity in her eyes.

“I will try,” Elien muttered, looking at the elf as she nodded her head and managed a weak smile. She found her eyes slowly closing with tiredness, looking a bit healthier than yesterday. Tauriel sighed with relief to see her getting sleep and happy to see her looking healthier.

Elien woke up seconds later, looking at the door and sighed. Her eyes darted to the window, cursing herself for being so jumpy. Now awake, she figured she see how much she could move her body around, starting by wiggling her toes. After they moved how she liked, she turned to rotating her ankles in circles. She brought her knees to her chest and back to the bed again. Glancing towards the door to find Tauriel was still there and watching her, shocked to see Elien moving.

Elien ignored the attention and focused on moving the rest of her body. She twisted her back a few times, getting it to crack and sighing when it did, relieved to get the tension off of her. Circling her arms a few times and cracking her knuckles before tilting her head a few times, careful to be slow so she did not get dizzy.

Tauriel could not help but smile at her. “You are doing great!” she exclaimed.

“I am?” Elien asked, stretching her arms and managing a smile with a yawn escaping her lips.

“Yes.”

Elien nodded and curled under the covers. “The water was nice, but I do not . . . I forgot I still have to clean the lake out. It is probably full of blood. . . .”

“It was when I found you. . . .”

“I shall go clean it away, or it might go away by the ways of rivers or eventually get soaked into the ground,” Elien said, dreading the last few bits. Tauriel nodded while Elien repositioned herself on the bed to lay on her stomach, burying her head into the pillow, the wound facing the ceiling and she was looking away from Tauriel, who looked out of the window. “There is nothing out there, they must have fled after they saw that I was dead . . . ,” Elien said, Tauriel nodded, looking back at her injured friend, who was looking her in the eyes for a second before burying her head into the pillow again. Tauriel looked down at her, noticing a giant scar running from the top of her head to the base of her neck, hidden well by her hair. She must have realized that the scar was exposed and rolled on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Tauriel pretended she did not see the scar with her gaze falling to the ground.

“I am glad you are my friend,” Elien said after some silence.

“I am glad you are my friend too,” Tauriel replied back. Elien’s heart filled with joy as she fell asleep, painting a smile on her face. Tauriel walked over to the window and looked out. Elien lightly slept, barely breathing with her chest rising and falling unevenly. The smell of the food ran through her nostrils, causing her to wake up to the sound of her stomach growling. She sat up, her eyes darting to the table where the warm meal sat. Elien looked over to Tauriel and back at the plate, biting her lip for thinking about eating the full plate of food by herself after not eating in days as her stomach moaned.

“Would you like some of this?” Elien asked Tauriel, gesturing towards the plate. Tauriel looked back at her then the plate. “You go ahead, I am not hungry,” she replied, bringing the plate over to her friend, laying it on her lap before returning to the window. Elien nodded and was grateful for the elf, never thinking she would ever become friends with the like of the kind. Now her entire life was surrounded by them. She started digging into the meal, humming as she ate.

“Anything?” Elien asked after some time. Tauriel jerked her head to Elien when she heard her talking. She quickly scanned the area, trying to make it look as though she has not been blanking for the time she has been standing by the window. “No,” she replied after finding no odd signs.

“Good to know,” Elien muttered, feeling her eyes slowly closing shut and drifting off, pushing the empty plate of food to the table beside the bed. Tauriel returned to blankly looking out of the window. Elien tried to fall asleep after eating, knowing she always got tired after eating. Unfortunately, no such luck came when Elien could find no rest or comfort in laying in bed, deciding instead to focus on moving her legs again. Tauriel noticed her movements and looked back over at her.

Elien could not take this constant moving around, burying her head in her knees. “I am so tired, but I cannot seem to be getting any rest with everything I have been trying to do,” she muttered, flipping on her stomach, ignoring the protest from the child inside her while burying her head in the pillow and shutting her eyes. Tauriel continued to watch her in pity, hoping she could do something to help her with her sleeplessness. Elien rose her head up, still very much awake, turning to the window before turning towards the door, wincing in pain as her head wound lay on her pillow. Her eyes blinked away tears, looking at Tauriel before scanning the room and burying her face in the pillow, giving up hope of trying to get rest. Tauriel could not watch her anymore and looked to the ground, remaining silent to try to get Elien to fall asleep, which she did as her eyes dropped, drifting into a calming dream with drool coming out of her mouth, lightly breathing but finally asleep. Tauriel glanced at her to make sure she was asleep before looking at the window, a tear falling down her cheek.

The day soon went by faster and before Tauriel knew it, afternoon had rolled around, she was still looking out the window and Elien was fast asleep. Well, until she suddenly realized how much time had passed, jolting her to wake up and find Tauriel standing by the window. She rolled on her back, rubbing her belly as they baby woke from the sudden movement. Tauriel looked over at her when she heard her wake.

“How are you feeling?” Tauriel asked.

“Good,” Elien muttered, yawning and wanting to get out of bed, but knew she was not able for a while.

“That is good.”

Elien ignored Tauriel with her tired eyes focusing on her belly, starting to rub it, making her eyes slowly shut. “This is also . . . n-nice,” Elien muttered, letting out a moan and blushing as her sudden outburst, but was too tired to fix it. Tauriel smiled at her regardless while she continued to rub her stomach while slowly falling asleep. The elf returned to looking out of the window, thinking as Elien was fast asleep.

“How are you feeling?” Elien asked after some time.

“I am fine,” Tauriel replied, keeping her focus outside of the window.

“Good, I worry about you.”

Tauriel looked at her. “There is nothing you can do, only time can fix it,” she said, looking down as a tear slipped down her cheek.

“You still plan on leaving?” Elien asked, not knowing if she would be losing her friend.

“I do not know . . . ,” Tauriel said as she had thoughts moving through her mind. She just could not walk away from Elien as she was, fearing that they would never meet again if she was to leave.

“I guess you feel that way because of my condition . . . ,” Elien muttered, looking down at herself with disgrace.

“Mostly, but I feel like I am leaving part of me here even before you got hurt. I did not want to leave, I only did it because I knew it was best that way,” Tauriel said.

“There is always a better way . . . ,” Elien said, tears watering in her eyes at the mere thought of Tauriel leaving her, thinking about herself dying before she could say farewell to her friend fully. Tauriel looked at her, ignoring the saddened look in Elien’s eyes. “How?!”

“I know why you have not been feeling yourself and it is because of those people trying to kill me!” Elien scowled, tears trickling down her cheek as the thoughts overpowered her will.

Tauriel looked completely surprised at Elien’s words. “W-what?! How it that even possible?!” she exclaimed, looking to her friend for an answer.

“They are almost like . . . dark creatures. They are like the Ringwraiths. They are not nice and they bring with them a dark . . . feeling when they are near,” Elien explained.

Tauriel looked at her again. “What do we do?”

“We have to destroy them. It is the only way, then happiness will return. Once I get better, we will attack.”

“Do you know where they are?” Tauriel asked.

“No idea, but for now they are gone. Unfortunately, they will be back once my presence is known to be alive once again. I will be able to fight them by then,” Elien answered.

“How do we fight them?”

“We will find out, but they hate the light,” Elien answered again with Tauriel nodding, still having no idea what to do, still too heartbroken to think logically about any idea. They both were far from ready.

“I have a plan,” Elien announced, jolting Tauriel from her dream to look up.

“Do you mind sharing it?” Tauriel asked.

“We are going to light up Rivendell,” Elien stated.

“What will that do to them?” Tauriel asked, getting interested in the idea of these creatures Elien was speaking about.

“Draw them in and I will appear again, then destroy them for good,” Elien said.

Tauriel smiled at the idea. “Sounds like you got a good plan.”

“I will once I feel better. I need strength to do what I plan to do.”

Tauriel nodded as Elien turned to her, their eyes meeting one another.

“We are all going to get better,” Elien said, her voice dry and scratchy.

“I hope so,” Tauriel replied dryly.

“But it is going to take time. It took me and Bilbo a very long time to truly settle down and get married,” Elien rambled on with Tauriel nodding at her. “It took even longer for us to think about children. Even then, he was worried about hurting me.”

Tauriel nodded again at Elien’s words, thinking of her own son.

“Adanion is beautiful, I do not know if I got to tell you that.”

Tauriel smiled at her. “I miss him all ready.”

“Go be with your family.”

“I do not know. . . .”

“Please! I can take of myself. You be with the people you love.”

“B-but Legolas still thinks I am gone.”

“You can change that,” Elien noted.

“But what if we start doing what we were doing?” Tauriel asked.

"We shall not do so," Elien said bluntly, looking at her friend.


	32. The Last Farewell

With every passing day gets rougher and rougher for Elien to continue living and Tauriel to remain with her family. The day finally came when the battle would begin, when the world would finally die.

Elien had been training for weeks, ready to fight for what she believed in, and that was protecting the ones she loved. She was in charge of breakfast that morning, cooking eggs and bacon plus much more. Her thoughts swam over attack ideas that she could showed to no one, including Tauriel. Deep in Elien’s heart, she could not let her fight this battle, because she would die. They all would and it was a lost cause trying to save those that wanted to fight. The sky crumbled, making the sky dark until the sun was gone.

All eyes in the room locking in on Elien as she strapped her obsidian blades to her body, sighing while looking at herself one last time. Her eyes had a blackish hue from the lack of sleep. She needed rest, knowing that all too much, but knew she would never be able to have a chance to rest now. At least not good sleep. Her eyes turned to all the children, to everyone staring at her.

_Why is it even worth fighting for? They are all going to die._

She pushed the thoughts aside and stood tall. _I have beat him before and I will again._

“What is wrong, Elien?” A familiar voice asked. She spinned around to find Tauriel was standing before her with her friends and family close by.

“Just stay here, please. This is a battle you must not fight,” Elien assured them.

“Please Elien, just let us help you, we just do not want you to fight this alone,” Tauriel said, stepping forwards. “If you are to fight, then so are we.”

Elien opened her mouth to protest when the ground shook and she ran forwards and out of the house, shaking the ground beneath her and trying to stay off the ground so she would not lose her balance. She unsheathed both of her swords just as Melkor became visible. She struck him with her swords, sending him to stumble for a moment before maintaining balance.

Tauriel watched all of this going on while grabbing her daggers, a hard expression on her face. _Elien, I do not care whether you want me in battle or not, I am not leaving you to die._

She ran into the midst of the fight, slashing at orcs while others took down dragons and trolls

Elien noticed her fighting and a paleness came to her already pale skin. “Tauriel, no!” she shouted while suddenly getting struck by Melkor’s blade, a mistake by forgetting about her enemy. Tauriel heard her cry as Elien fell to the ground. Tauriel ran over to her and helped her to a sitting position.

“Just go back home, I got this,” Tauriel assured her, looking up at the figure that was Melkor.

“Tauriel . . . no . . . please do not do this. You have so much to live for. I can go back and rewrite this again. As many times as I need to make sure you do not get hurt. So no one gets hurt. Tauriel, _please!_ For this one time, let me do the fighting. I will see you in another length of the world, when the mountains are fresh and new. I never thought I would be friends with someone I killed. Never would I think that in all the years of my life.”

Tauriel shook her head. “I will die if you are to die. Elien, I promised you and I will see that we both parish if you either of us are to.”

Elien stood up. “I must finish this battle.”

“Wait, no!” Tauriel shouted when Elien charged towards Melkor, slashing him until he fell over and turned into dust. The valier turned to the elf and a smile formed on her lips while Bilbo ran to her side as she collapsed to the ground. Tauriel went over to Elien and gave her a hug, helping her stay sitting.

“It is over . . . the battle is won . . . I get to go home. I get to see Eru again . . . I get- . . . I will have to rewrite time and I will . . . I can fix this end . . . I can stop him before he starts. I can save you again and make your life happier,” Elien said, a smile on her face while holding the Arkenstone in her hands.

“My life has become happy because of you. Stay with us, you do not have to change how it is. I want you beside me as friends. I cannot lose you, how will I go on living if you are dead?!” Tauriel asked, tears in her eyes.

“You will forget about me in the new world. I do not how broken I will become after all of this, I just want to protect this world, even if I can never look at it the same again without anyone that cares dearly for me. I know you will be safe, but I must do not this,” Elien said, but suddenly her eyes widened when the Arkenstone was taken out of her hands and thrown to the ground, shattering to pieces. Tauriel and Elien looked up at Gwainel.

“You are staying here with us. No more hiding, just let us all live until she cannot. This world is saved, let us at least spend this time together. As a family,” Gwainel said. Elien nodded and hugged Tauriel, tears flowing down both of their faces.

“You will always be my best friend,” Elien said.

“And you will always be my best friend,” Tauriel said. Bilbo and Legolas hugged Elien and Tauriel, bringing Gwainel, Mirthiel and Thranduil into a group hug.

“I only wanted to make your lives better for you all. I only want you to be happy,” Elien explained, finding tears in her eyes. Tauriel hugged her again while Elien wiped the tears from both of their eyes.

“You are the reason why we are so happy. You have made all of our lives better just by being you. Please do not think you are worthless because you are way more than that,” Tauriel assured her. Elien nodded and looked down.

“I only hope you are happy this way, that you have no regrets to me being alive,” Elien muttered.

“We are going to be happy with you in our lives, do not worry, because it has already been happy,” Tauriel assured her.

“Even if I have to watch you die again?” Elien asked.

Tauriel remained silent for a long time before answering. “Then I will die with you or I will stay alive for as long as possible.”

“You do not have to do not that for me. I will have to watch my child’s child die and many more die. I do not think you would have wanted it that way. For me, for all of us,” Elien muttered.

“Then at least, when my time comes, you will come with me and we will both be free of this world for good,” Tauriel finally said. Elien opened her mouth to protest with tears in her eyes. She laid down on her side and found herself slowly drifting to sleep while Bilbo petted her soft hair.

Tauriel picked Elien up in her arms and took her back to their house, laying her in her bed and watching to make sure she slept. Elien opened her eyes and Tauriel spinned back around, noticing the pain in Elien’s eyes.

“Can you heal me?” Elien asked. Tauriel nodded, going to get herbs and coming back with a pot of water. She set the pot on the hearth and noticed Elien was taking off her tunic to reveal a small wound.

“Should Mirthiel not be the one to heal your wounds?” Tauriel said teasingly.

“I wanted you to heal me,” Elien said with a playful grin on her face. Tauriel put the herbs into the water and went over to Elien, taking a cloth and bathing the wound in the water before bandaging it and helping Elien put her tunic back on and heading for the door.

“Now try to rest,” Tauriel said before leaving the room.

“As long as you rest as well,” Elien muttered.

“I will try.”

Elien hummed and remained staring at the elf, who turned to face the figure laying in bed. A small smile played on Elien’s lips while Tauriel shut the door, crossing her arms at the vala.

“You are always welcome to sleep with me, now that you are determined to die beside me,” Elien said grinning.

“I will have to decline that offer, Legolas is my bed partner and we take care of the children,” Tauriel said, turning to the door and gripping the handle.

“I will just get lonely is all,” Elien said, a blush appeared on her cheeks.

“What about Bilbo?” Tauriel said, spinning around to look in her tired eyes.

“He is getting old, soon he will die and I will become widowed. I have been trying to get him to rest, but he wants to spend his final days writing his book and he has not been getting sleep,” Elien explained.

Tauriel looked at her. “Go be with him, even if you have to stay awake all night.”

Elien nodded and stood up, feeling a bit dizzy, but made her way to the door with Tauriel’s help, opening the door for the valier before heading out of the room herself.

When Elien found Bilbo hunched over his writing table with quill and inkwell and his book opened, she laid a hand on his shoulder to see that he had finished his book. Elien saw the quill was clean and dried before pecking a kiss to his cheek, causing him to wake up and smile at her.

“My book is done, I can finally get some rest,” Bilbo said, standing up and placing the book in Elien’s hands. “For you, my dear.”

“I cannot accept this,” Elien said with tears in her eyes. Tauriel watched them both with her own tears.

“I made it for you, cherish it and read it to remember me,” Bilbo said. Elien kissed him, hugging the book close to her.

“Thank you, I really do not know what to say,” Elien said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Maybe when you finish your book, you may give it to me, if I am still alive when you finish it,” Bilbo said, wiping the tears from her eyes. They both hugged and pulled away with tears in both of their eyes.

“I already finished the book, my book I mean,” Elien said, reaching into her bag and pulling out the black leather bound book out and handing it to Bilbo, who smiled at put it on his desk.

“I will start reading it tomorrow,” Bilbo promised, “Tonight, I go to bed with my wife.”

Elien smiled and looked up at Tauriel and Legolas, who were looking down at the two smaller beings.

“Go to bed, you two lovebirds,” Gwainel chimed in, standing behind Tauriel. “And I mean all four of you.”

Elien shook her head and dragged Bilbo to bed while Tauriel and Legolas headed to their room.

It was then that they all lived through the end of their days, and those days were merry and bright, enjoying them until they all died one day, but that was not told in this tale and will never be heard of how they died. They were all in peace as the many lengths of that world stretched on and soon it died, forgetting the memories of the past and all who lived.

Her eyes jolted awake, scanning the area and finding shadows around her. _I believe I do get another chance, to fix the wrongs of this world. I only hope. . . ._

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I am glad to have posted these chapters, but alas, I shall not continue this story or try to write more, it shall be the end of this story.


End file.
